Ennemis Jurés
by EvilRegal-4ever
Summary: David se retrouve dans un autre monde, il y découvre une nouvelle Regina, et tombe involontairement amoureux d'elle. Quand il est de retour dans le vrai monde, il est bien décidé à avoir Regina. Rapidement, ils se marient et ont un enfant... Mais de nombreuses personnes, sont jalouses de cette relation et feront tout pour les séparer. EvilCharming / Evil Charming fic.
1. Changements radicaux

**Voici ma première Fiction (soyez gentils svp! :D), une EvilCharming. Le début est inspiré de la fiction Somewhere in Between par .Winter.**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois la continuer... **

**J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, (Suggestions, questions...)! Ca fait toujours plaisir! Bonne lecture! :D **

**Merci, de prendre le temps de lire ;)**

**Ps: Désolée pour les fautes!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ennemis jurés.<strong>

Un jour, Emma et Mary Margaret ont quitté la ville. Elles ont pu garder leurs souvenirs grâce au sort que Regina leur avait jeté, bien sur elle n'avait pas fait ça parce qu'elle les aime, mais plutôt parce que son fils lui avait demandé. Durant l'absence d'Emma, Regina essaya de récupérer son fils. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, même si c'était très court.

Regina était au bureau, occupée avec des plaintes de citoyens lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Elle reçu un appel de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle décrocha.

"Emma, dit-elle froidement.

-Regina, répondit Emma.

-Bon. Que voulez-vous?" cracha le maire.

Emma soupira, décidément même si elle essayait d'être sympathique Regina était toujours aussi froide.

"Nous avons un problème... J'ai retrouvé... le père d'Henry... , dit Emma en bégayant.

-Quoi?! , cria Regina.

-Vous avez bien entendu mais je vais m'en débarrasser, il me tape sur les nerfs... Et c'est pas tout... , lâcha la jeune femme.

-Quoi encore?! , s'exaspéra le maire.

-Ma mère est plongée dans une sorte de sommeil... Elle est vivante rassurez-vous."

Regina explosa de rire.

Emma reprit:

"Bon, OK. Bref, elle est endormie mais je n'arrive pas à la réveiller. Je me demandais si vous pouviez faire quelque chose. Du style, je ne sais pas moi... Mes parents sont des véritables amours...

-Pourquoi je ferai ça? ,dit Regina.

-Pour Lucas." déclara-t-elle simplement.

Regina soupira et se massa les tempes.

Elle déclara:

-"Votre mère a mal réagit au sort que je lui ai jeté. Elle est coincée dans un monde de regrets. Il est très dangereux. Pour briser ce sort, il faut un baiser de son véritable amour, par conséquent votre père doit l'embrasser. Mais nous savons que si il franchit la limite de la ville, il perdra tous ses souvenirs.

-Ok... , déclara Emma un peu confuse.

-Mais je pense que je peux trouver un moyen. C'est assez risqué mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

-Si! Vous pouvez jeté le sort que vous m'avez jeté, à mon père , dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que cela. L'ingrédient principal que j'ai utilisé pour créer ce sort... C'était mon dernier. Et je pense que si ça a eu le même effet qu'il a eu sur votre mère, cela ne nous mènera nul part.

-Bien sur. , dit Emma

-Comme je le disais... Je pense que j'ai la solution. Votre père sera envoyé dans ce monde, il devra l'embrasser. Pour cela je vais devoir lui jeté un sort, il sera dans ce sommeil également. Quand il aura embrasser votre mère, elle se réveillera. Vous revenez le plus rapidement possible. Arrivées ici, votre mère l'embrassera... Et il se réveillera. C'est simple. , déclara le maire.

- Hum... Si vous le dites. Mais si ça ne marche pas, si jamais vous vous êtes trompé... , dit Emma.

- Très chère, je ne me trompe JAMAIS. , se venta Regina.

-Très bien. On fait ça. Je vous tiens au courant. Au revoir. , dit-elle.

- C'est cela..." déclara-t-elle.

Emma raccrocha, et Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Je suis mal barrée, pensa-t-elle.

Le soir même, elle expliqua toute la situation à David. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde, et accepta. David à son tour expliqua toute l'histoire à Henry.

Regina préparait le sort sous les yeux de son fils. Elle mélangea tous les ingrédients. Elle mit le liquide dans une fiole, récita une incantation. Et versa le dernier ingrédient, une larme de Mary Maragaret. Elle tendit la fiole à David et dit:

"Tenez. Buvez, c'est assez dégoûtant."

David était angoissé, tellement de questions sans réponses ... Mais il devait sauvé sa femme. Il but le liquide turquoise d'un coup sec et ARGHHH, c'était immonde!

La pièce se mit à tourner et tout devint noir. David retrouva facilement Mary. Ils s'embrassèrent, elle disparut. Il se sentit bizarre. C'est comme si il y avait quelque chose qui se passait et qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre la main dessus. D'un coup, tout devint flou, il tomba au sol...

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux. Mais il était exactement là ou il s'était endormi. Il était resté à peine une dizaine de minutes dans ce monde et pourtant Regina l'avait prévenu que cela prendrai du temps... Blanche était censée être la seule à se réveiller...<p>

"David!"

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par cette exclamation, accompagnée d'une douce embrassade.

Il était encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il reconnut qui était en train de le câliner... Mais, attendez... Pourquoi?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit:

"Regina?"

Le maire redressa la tête et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. David était sous le charme de son sourire, sa peau d'olive, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses, ses yeux marrons chocolat dans lesquels il se perdit. Il se reprit réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était censé la détester!

"David, tu vas bien?" déclara-t-elle très inquiète.

Incapable de parler il hocha la tête. Henry entra dans la pièce.

"David! Tu as vu Blanche?" demanda le jeune garçon.

"Uhh... Ouais... Ouais.

-Super!" cria Henry fou de joie.

Il reprit:

"J'étais vraiment très inquiet pour toi. J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne te réveilles pas..."

OUI! Le RÉVEIL! Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit réveillé?!

"Comment je me suis réveillé? Je pensais que je serai le seul qui serai encore sous le sort. Mary s'est réveillée grâce au baiser mais..."

Il s'arrêta voyant leurs expressions confuses.

"Mary Maragaret? Quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu es réveillé? David, tu vas bien?" demanda Regina.

NON! IL NE VA PAS BIEN DU TOUT. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

Il mentit:

"Ouais... Je vais bien. Juste un peu désorienté, je suppose..."

Ils avaient l'air d'être plus calmes après sa déclaration.

Regina sourit et dit:

" Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien."

David se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. C'était comme si Regina ressentait de l'amour envers lui... La simple pensée lui retourna l'estomac... Déterminé à recevoir une réponse il demanda :

"Alors, comment je me suis réveillé?"

Il voulait vraiment savoir comment il avait bien pu se réveiller...

" Dois-je te rappeler?" Regina sourit sournoisement.

"Oui." Répondit-il.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passe Regina pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. David se leva, s'éloigna d'elle et dit:

"Regina?! QU'EST-CE QUE?!

-David...Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas? , déclara-t-elle.

-Vous! Pourquoi m'embrassez-vous?! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais je vais le découvrir. Vous avez promis à Henry de ne plus faire ce genre de choses!"

Regina se leva, s'approcha de lui.

Il reprit:

"Vous allez le regretter!"

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?!" grogna-t-il.

"David..." soupira Regina. Une larme s'échappa de son œil et coula sur sa joue.

Elle reprit:

"De quoi tu parles?"

Henry s'avança et dit :

"David, maman t'as réveillé avec un baiser du véritable amour."

David sous le choc s'assit de nouveau.

* * *

><p>"Quelque chose ne va pas." dit Henry.<p>

Il fixa David qui était encore endormi.

"Henry, tout va bien. Il va la réveiller ne t'en fais pas." dit Regina

"Non! Je ne sais pas ce qui tu as mis dans cette potion! Tu l'as empoisonné! Tu es un monstre!" cria Henry au bord des larmes.

"Mon cœur, je te promets que je n'ai rien fait de mal. On attend le retour de Blanche.." déclara Regina très calmement. Elle ne le montrait pas mais ce genre de choses venant de son fils lui brisait le cœur...

"D'accord." dit le jeune garçon en hochant la tête.

Deux jours avaient passé, Emma et Blanche n'était toujours pas arrivées. Regina commençait à s'inquiéter mais ne le montrait pas.

* * *

><p>"Je te l'ai déjà dit des millions de fois, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé." dit David en soupirant d'exaspération.<p>

Ils parlaient depuis des heures et rien n'était mis au clair. Tous les deux étaient confus, ils ne comprenaient rien.

"Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire. Je veux dire, j'ai suivi la recette à la lettre, ce n'était pas censé t'affecter directement. Excepté le fait que tu sois endormi... C'est complètement irrationnel...

- Tu penses que c'est rationnel ça, peut-être?! Un monde ou on est des véritables amours?! Honnêtement, Regina! Tu ne vois pas que c'est totalement absurde?! J'aurai quitté Blanche pour TOI? Toi, la méchante reine, mon ennemi juré, une femme que je déteste! Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurai choisi?!" Grogna David.

Même si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

Regina regardait dans le vide. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, l'homme qu'elle l'aimait n'était plus le même.

Elle renifla et chuchota :

"Excusez-moi."

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Henry était horrifié.

"Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça? Tu lui as promis que tu ne lui ferai pas de mal, comme ça!" s'écria-t-il.

David prit une profonde inspiration, et se frotta le visage.

"Henry, peux-tu rester ici seul, quelques minutes?" dit David.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

David sortit de la pièce. Il entendit des sanglots venant de l'extérieur. Il les suivit puis il la vit recroquevillée au sol la tête dans les genoux, une main sur la bouche pour stopper ses sanglots. Cette vue lui brisa le cœur, même si elle était son pire ennemi.

Elle leva les yeux et elle le vit. Elle se releva rapidement essuya les larmes de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible en face de lui, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

"Regina." dit-il doucement.

"Non! Tu m'as déjà dit que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir avec moi." répondit-elle.

Elle reprit:

"Tu devrais trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème."

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur son bras. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, mais elle se rapprocha de lui, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il est resté rigide pendant un moment, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Juste... Tiens moi pendant une minute comme si rien n'avait changé. Juste une minute?" Chuchota-t-elle.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, il essayait de s'imaginer comment il aurait réagit si tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Ça avait l'air de marcher puisqu'elle ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'éloigna de lui et dit:

« Henry doit nous attendre. »

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la pièce. Ils prirent Henry et partirent. Ils se sont rendus chez le maire. Et il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Il y avait ses chaussons au pied de l'escalier. Une photo de lui et Henry à la plage sur une commode à l'entrée.

"Bienvenue à la maison, dit Regina

-Donc, euh j'habite...

-Avec nous? Oui." répondit-elle

Ils ne faisaient que se regarder jusqu'à ce que David prit la parole:

"Je suis... Je suis un peu fatigué. " bégaya-t-il.

C'était assez ironique il venait de se réveiller, il voulait déjà aller dormir... Après tout, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait que du bien... Il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul, cette situation le fatiguait.

"Oh... Bien sur." répondit-elle

Elle monta les escaliers et il la suivit.

"J'ai une chambre pour moi tout seul, ou...

-La chambre d'amis est par là" dit-elle désignant une porte derrière lui.

"La salle de bain est ici. La chambre de Henry est là. Et ici c'est notre...je veux dire ma chambre. »

David se racla la gorge.

"Très bien. Merci" déclara-t-il.

Puis Regina disparut, elle entra dans sa chambre. Il entra dans la salle de bain et vit qu'il y avait deux brosses à dents pour adultes... Il était tellement confus. Cette Regina n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait. Ses sentiments étaient flous... Il passa sa tête sous l'eau froide. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Celle-ci était peinte dans des tons chauds: marron, rouge et doré. Il s'assit sur le lit et se perdit dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>"Emma c'est le dixième message que je vous laisse. Vous avez intérêt a me trouver une explication! Henry s'inquiète et je commence à être a cours d'excuses. Rappelez-moi!" s'écria Regina.<p>

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que les deux femmes étaient parties. Non pas que ça la dérangeait mais Henry s'inquiétait, ce qui la stressait... Elle s'inquiétait vraiment du sort de David, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le faisait...

* * *

><p>David fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup à la porte. Henry entra et lui tendit son pyjama: un pantalon à carreaux bleus et un tee-shirt blanc.<p>

"Maman m'a dit de te donner ça." dit le jeune homme.

David prit les vêtements dans ses mains et les posa a coté de lui. Henry s'éloigna, il mit sa main sur la poignet de la porte, mais au dernier moment il se retourna et dit:

"Je sais que c'est compliqué...Mais ne la fait pas souffrir. Elle ne le mérite pas."

Henry avait l'air si triste que David en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il essaya de rassurer le jeune homme:

"Je ne le ferai pas."

Henry hocha la tête et quitta la chambre.

David se mit en pyjama.

Il avait finalement réussi a s'endormir. Mais un bruit le réveilla, il leva la tête et regarda autour avec confusion. Il se demandait ce qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il suivit le bruit et sortit de sa chambre. Il reconnut ce bruit, se fut des sanglots. Ils venaient de la chambre de Regina. Il hésita à ouvrir mais après tout si elle était dans cet état c'était à cause de lui. Il entra dans la pièce. Elle était allongée sur le coté, le dos tourné à lui.

"Regina?" chuchota-t-il

Elle sauta de surprise, essuya ses larmes et chuchota:

"David ? Est-ce que tout va bien? As-tu besoin de quelque chose?"

Il était embarrassé, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait pleurer en 24H.

Il s'approcha et dit:

"Hum...Non, désolé. C'est juste que.. Je t'ai entendu pleurer et..

Elle le coupa:

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit près d'elle.

Le maire s'assit dans son lit.

"Non je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du réagir de cette façon. C'est juste que... Met toi à ma place. Avant que tu ne me jettes le sort, je te détestais..."

Regina fixa ses mains, qui étaient posées sur ses genoux. Elle renifla légèrement. Il reprit :

"Je veux dire... Nous n'étions pas dans les meilleurs termes. Mais je ne te déteste pas." , dit David en prenant l'une de ses mains.

Elle répondit :

"Tu es un mauvais menteur. Et puis, plus tôt tu m'as dit que tu me détestais. Après tout, qui pourrait aimer un monstre comme moi ?

-Je ne suis pas un mauvais menteur! , s'exclama-t-il

-Peut être pas, mais je te connais mieux que ça. Et je sais quand tu mens." Elle sourit se rappelant les circonstances.

"Pourquoi tu es ici? déclara-t-elle.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je ne le suis pas..." déclara-t-elle tristement.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration de son odeur et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle dit:

"Tu me manques.

-Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu t'endors.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui."

Elle lui laissa plus de place dans le lit et il s'allongea près d'elle.

Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Il se sentait bien, la chaleur était parfaite, il ne voulait pas bouger. Il rapprocha le corps plus près de lui, il joint ses bras autour de sa taille. Mais quelque chose était différent, ce n'était pas Mary Margaret...

Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement, il réalisa que la personne a coté de lui était Regina, son "ennemi". Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de cette position. Elle avait un bras autour de lui et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regardait. Elle est tellement belle, pensa-t-il. Il décida de la réveiller, il savait bien que si il la regardait de cette façon c'était parce que ses sentiments avaient changé...

"Regina? Regina?"

"Hmmm?" Déclara-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Il est temps de se lever.

-Il encore tôt... , soupira-t-elle

-C'est le matin." Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il était pétrifié, l'odeur de Regina était enivrante un mélange de vanille et de roses... Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou, qui le chatouillait légèrement... Ses cheveux soyeux qu'ils lui caressaient le nez... Sa peau aussi douce que du velours …

Elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement tourna la tête vers lui et elle lui sourit brillamment. Le genre de sourire qu'il lui fit tourner la tête... Dire qu'elle était magnifique était un euphémisme. David était sous le choc. Mais rapidement elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'éloigna de lui et se racla la gorge.

"Je pensais que tu devais partir quand j'étais endormie. ,déclara-t-elle confuse.

- Je suppose que je me suis endormi aussi..."

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du lit. Elle enfila son peignoir en satin qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux. Ce qui laissait à David une magnifique vue sur ses jambes.

"Que voudrai-tu pour le petit déjeuner? Du café?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh...Ouais." Bégaya-t-il

Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer.

Elle sourit et sortit de la chambre. David attendit quelques minutes avant de descendre. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Ses jambes, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux... C'en est trop pour lui! Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escalier et suivit l'odeur. Il arriva dans la salle à manger ou tout était prêt.

"Wouah!" s'exclama-t-il

Elle avait tout préparé, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Du café, du thé, du jus d'orange, des biscottes. Elle avait même fait des yeux brouillés, le plat préféré de David.

Regina rit et s'assit, David fit de même. Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient reparler de toute la situation... David ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était l'essence même de la beauté.

"C'était délicieux!, complimenta David.

-Eh bien, merci. Tu as toujours aimé ma cuisine. Et...

-Et quoi?

-Nos baisers. Ils sont extraordinaires." répondit-elle en souriant

David se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise mais surtout intrigué... Il se demandait quelles genres de sensations provoquait un de leur baiser...

"Je veux vraiment m'excuser pour hier, je ne voulais pas te vexer..."

Elle sourit tristement. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, ouvrit grand ses bras et dit :

« Viens faire un câlin à Dadou!

-Dadou?! C'est nouveau?

-Tais-toi et viens dans mes bras »

Elle rit et plaça ses bras autour de lui.

"J'étais stupide. Ne m'écoute jamais! , lui dit-il

-Oui, donc ce que tu viens de dire aussi?, répondit-elle

-Non. Là c'est le David intelligent qui parle, écoute-le."

Elle rit de nouveau. David aimait ce son, il réchauffait son cœur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage du sien. Elle fixa ses lèvres. Il ferma la distance entre eux deux. Leurs lèvres bougèrent doucement au début, mais rapidement il la pressa contre lui. Regina avait raison leurs baisers étaient extraordinaires. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes lui provoquait des papillons dans le ventre... Ce baiser était magique... Il en voulait toujours plus... Celui-ci était, tel un fruit empoisonné... Le fruit était doux, sucré, enivrant... Mais il avait un arrière goût amère, le goût du poison, le goût de la culpabilité ... David culpabilisait car il était censé aimer sa femme... Chaque secondes passées près de Regina, l'éloignaient un peu plus de sa femme... Il mit tout cela de coté et profita du baiser...Il s'écartèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Regina rougit et fixa le sol.

"Maman?" Henry était réveillé.

Ils prirent leur distance.

"Je suis dans la salle a manger." cria-t-elle.

Henry entra et dit:

"Ça sent bon! J'ai loupé le petit déjeuner?

- Non mon cœur, j'attendais que tu te réveilles.

-Merci.

-Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner, reste ici."

Elle entra dans la cuisine, suivit de très près par David. Dés que la porte fut fermée il la prit dans ses bras et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rit dans sa bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent pour l'air David dit:

" Je pourrai m'habituer à ça.

-Mmmm."

"Tu ferais mieux..." dit elle en le laissant continuer quelques secondes.

"David?"

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Oui?"

Elle rit.

"Je dois..."

Il l'embrassa.

"Faire le..."

Elle essaya de nouveau et rit. Il l'embrassa encore.

"Petit déjeuner!" finit-elle.

Il l'embrassa plus longtemps.

"Désolé, je suis accro !»dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

* * *

><p>Regina avait essayé de joindre Emma des centaines de fois sans aucunes réponses. Elle était fatiguée... Elle était à Granny's, l'auberge la plus fréquentée de Storybrooke. Elle buvait un café en feuilletant des livres pour trouver un moyen de ramener David. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle le faisait... Elle fut concentrée sur une recette en Mantrique (le Mantre est une langue qui existe depuis des siècles) qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à ramener David, lorsque son téléphone sonna...<p>

"Hey, Regina."

C'était Emma!

Elle prit son téléphone et sortit de Granny's, elle ne voulait pas crier en public...

"EMMA! Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote, Lucas était très inquiet... Je savais que je n'aurai pas du vous faire confiance, vous n'êtes qu'une imbécile ... Ça fait 2 semaines! 2 semaines?! , s'écria-t-elle.

-Je m'excuse... Je suis vraiment désolée, nous avons eu un empêchement... Mary Margaret s'est réveillée sauf que, la voiture est tombée en panne et...

-Votre téléphone ne vous sert donc à rien! la coupa-t-elle.

-Mon téléphone était dans la voiture, qui elle était dans le garage à 20Km de notre hôtel...

On revient, normalement dans 8 jours...

- 8 jours?! Vous foutez de moi?!

-Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que, le garagiste a besoin d'une pièce spéciale pour réparer la voiture, elle n'arrivera que dans 8 jours minimum...

-Minimum?...

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolée je comprends que c'est difficile pour vous entre votre travail et Lucas qui s'inquiète... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-J'aurai jamais pensé vous dire ça, mais : REVENEZ VITE!

-Oui, je ferai le plus vite possible... Occupez-vous bien de Lucas.

-Je n'ai pas de conseil parental à prendre venant d'une personne qui a abandonné son propre fils!

-Un jour, vous allez comprendre que je ne suis pas là pour vous arrachez Lucas...

-M'énervez-pas avec vos vieux discours...

-Très bien. Bye.

-Ouais..."

Et elle raccrocha.

Regina re-rentra dans Granny's. Elle paya son café et sortit de l'auberge. Elle monta dans sa voiture et alla chercher Henry à l'école. Elle attendait dans le froid en face du portail, la sonnette retentit et tous les enfants sortirent. Henry se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils montèrent tous deux dans la voiture. Regina prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

"Emma vient d'appeler.

-Sérieux? Et, alors? Elles reviennent quand? Elles vont bien? Comment se fait-il qu'elles ne soient toujours pas la? Mary Margaret est réveillée?

-Une question à la fois... Mary Margaret est bien réveillée, elles ont eu un problème. La voiture d'Emma est tombée en panne... Elles reviennent le plus vite possible, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ok... Maman?

-Oui?

-Merci! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Henry!"

Cela faisait des mois que son fils ne lui avait plus dit _je t'aime _de son plein gré. Regina était tellement heureuse, les choses s'arrangeaient entre elle et son fils.

La mère et le fils rentrèrent chez eux, ils passèrent une soirée agréable, Henry parlait de son exposé sur les bateaux et Regina profitait de ce moment, car elle savait bien que ce genre de choses ne seraient plus possibles après le retour d'Emma.

* * *

><p>David aimait Regina. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, amoureux de cette nouvelle façade d'elle. Regina était douce, gentille, attentionnée, drôle, sensible et il ne put s'empêcher de tomber amoureux. Peu importe combien il cachait ses sentiments ou essayait de les niait, ils resurgissaient ... C'était comme si sa tête lui disait NON et que son cœur lui disait OUI. Mais quand le cœur prend le dessus, il n'y a rien à faire. Toute cette situation était confuse et il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était près d'elle que tout paraissait normal, quand il l'embrassait il oubliait tout... Cela lui faisait peur, très peur... Il était marié, avait une fille... Et ce n'était pas tout, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de n'importe qui, non, il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemi, la méchante reine... Il se demandait comment il allait réagir si Blanche découvrait...<p>

Mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que Regina, ça pouvait paraître complètement fou...

Mais son cœur voulait Regina et personne d'autre... La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était être à ses cotés... Beaucoup de choses ont changé et il voulait qu'elles restaient de cette manière.

* * *

><p>Emma et Mary Margaret étaient finalement rentrées. <em>Merci mon dieu<em> pensa Regina. Les retrouvailles furent riche en émotion ce qui la dégoûta.

Mary Margaret se rendit là où était David. Il était toujours endormi.

Emma, Regina et Henry étaient dans la pièce. Mary Margaret se rapprocha de David, et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres... Mais rien ne se passa, il n'y avait plus la petite étincelle et le frisson qui était censé parcourir tout son corps. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de force cette fois ci. Elle recommença, et recommença... Et elle paniqua...

"Vous! Qu'avez-vous fait? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas?! , s'écria Mary Margaret

-Je... Je n'ai rien fait, je vous assure... , répondit Regina

-Vous mentez! Arrangez ça tout de suite!, hurla la jeune femme

-Quoi? Comment voulez vous que... , bégaya Regina

-Trouvez un moyen, n'importe lequel... , s'exaspéra Mary Margaret

-Calmez-vous, je vais... Je vais m'occuper de cela. Si le baiser du véritable amour ne l'a pas réveillé, cela signifie que..." dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Maria n'avait aucunes idées de ce qu'il se passait, le baiser du véritable amour était censé rompre le sortilège. Comment se fait-il que ça ne marche pas?

A moins que...

Elle reprit:

"Si le baiser ne l'a pas réveillé, cela signifie que vous n'êtes plus son véritable amour. Quelque chose a du se produire dans ce monde... Je vais concocter une potion, qui nous permettra de retrouver son véritable amour.

-Mais, je suis son véritable amour! , s'écria Mary Margaret

-Écoutez, je ne suis pas conseiller conjugal. Vous en discuterez avec lui lorsqu'il sera debout. , répondit Regina

-Très bien, Regina préparez cette potion très vite. Ce monde est dangereux..." , déclara Emma en essayant d'apaiser la situation.

Regina concocta la potion en récitant des dizaines d'incantations... Cette potion fut très difficile à réaliser. Elle fut très concentrée... Elle finit la potion 2h après et fut exténuée. La magie avait absorbé toute son énergie.

"C'est prêt." Leur dit-elle. Les trois se levèrent et s'assirent autour de la table ou se trouvait la brunette.

"Expliquez-nous toute... Ce machin... , lâcha Emma.

-La POTION. Je dois réciter une dernière incantation en Mantrique. Ensuite, la magie ferra effet, c'est à dire qu'une lumière pourpre s'échappera de son véritable amour. Celle-ci nous aidera à trouver son la personne qui peut le réveiller, dés que nous l'aurons trouvé il faudra qu'elle l'embrasse.

-Ne perdons pas de temps." dit Henry.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se concentra sur ses paroles et récita l'incantation.

Un bourdonnement se fit sentir dans la pièce, suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Ils cherchaient un signe que cela avait marché. Mais rien...

"Ça n'a pas marché? demanda Henry.

-Je ne sais pas." répondit Regina légèrement agacée.

Une chose improbable se produit...

La lumière était présente, sauf que...

La lumière pourpre s'échappa de Regina, qui était à bout de souffle. Elle était devenue son véritable amour...

"Quoi?! Ce n'est pas possible..." dit Regina

Les 3 autres étaient choqués. Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés.

"Regina, vous êtes son véritable amour... , déclara Emma choquée

-Vous!" s'écria Blanche folle de rage. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Regina.

Blanche prit de grandes inspirations, elle secoua la tête et dit:

"Allez l'embrasser.

-QUOI?! , s'écria le maire.

-Allez sauver mon mari., lui répondit-elle au bord des larmes

-Mais je ne peux pas... Je... , bégaya Regina

-Maman, essaye. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas perdre mon grand-père" supllia Henry.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, s'approcha de David. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle rapprocha son visage près de celui de David et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Une sensation étrange envahit son corps, un long frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale, elle s'éloigna. David ouvrit les yeux et prit une énorme inspiration, c'est comme si il ne respirait plus lorsqu'il était endormi.

"Regina." déclara-t-il amoureusement.

Elle se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle regardait David qui lui souriait, c'est comme si il pensait que tout était normal... Elle prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce.

David leva les yeux, et c'est là qu'il vit Blanche au bord des larmes avec une expression confuse sur son visage.

"Nous devons parler, seul à seul." déclara-t-il à son ancien amour.

Emma et Henry quittèrent la pièce pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux personnes.

David expliqua à Blanche toute ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il lui dit tout à propos de la nouvelle Regina, la douce, la gentille, la véritable Regina... Il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec elle, qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le celle-ci. Il lui expliqua que leur histoire était finie...

Emma et Henry passèrent la soirée ensemble, ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé...

Regina quant à elle, était perdue.

C'était impossible qu'elle aimait David et encore moins qu'elle était son véritable amour! Son véritable amour? Mais, c'était quoi cette histoire. Ils étaient tous deux ennemis jurés, ils se haïssaient... Non?

* * *

><p>Une semaine avait passé, David et Blanche n'étaient plus ensemble. Il avait déménagé dans un petit appartement. Henry et Emma avait plutôt bien pris la chose... Enfin, ils faisaient abstraction...<p>

Et Regina, et bien... Elle évitait David, ne voulait pas lui parler.

Alors que lui, voulait lui parler, et surtout voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait.

Sentant bien que la situation n'avancerait pas, il décida de se rendre au bureau du Maire à 3h00. Sachant bien qu'elle y serait.

La porte fut entrouverte, il entra dans le bureau silencieusement. Et il la vit, il avait oublié combien elle était magnifique. Elle était assise derrière son bureau, entrain de remplir des papiers. Elle portait une robe rouge qui arrivait au dessus du genoux, ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient juste au dessus des épaules, ses lèvres rouges sang entrouvertes.

Elle était comme un rêve éveillé... Il toussa et elle leva la tête lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Bonjour, Regina." déclara David en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmant.

"David que...

-Je suis venu ici pour t'inviter à dîner.

-Quoi?!

-Ce soir, 20h. Je viens te chercher.

-Non." lui répondit-elle.

David s'approcha d'elle, il posa ses mains à plat sur le devant du bureau.

Il approcha son visage du sien et chuchota:

"Si tu me dis non, je serai contraint de revenir chaque jour. Je te suivrai partout, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. C'est ce que tu veux?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Et il reprit:

"Si à la fin de la soirée tu ne veux plus me revoir alors je n'en reparlerai plus. On oubliera tout. Marché conclus?

-D'accord. accepta-t-elle en le regardant dans ses yeux bleus ciel.

-Très bien, je viens te chercher a 20h."

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

"A ce soir, beauté." dit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Il lui sourit et sortit. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire passer une soirée extraordinaire, leur future relation était en jeu. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la soirée avec elle, parce que quand on y pense ils n'ont jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous ...

Regina n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire... Un rendez-vous galant avec David, son ennemi ! Elle, la méchante reine, et le prince charmant ! Le pire de tout c'était qu'elle était très anxieuse, elle se demandait bien pourquoi...

Elle avait tout planifié, elle lui dirait qu'elle ne voudrai plus le revoir à la fin de la soiré. Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à porter. Elle avait des dizaines de robes mais aucunes d'entre elles convenaient... Elle décida d'en faire apparaître une. Elle se parfuma, mit ses chaussures et attendit dans son salon... Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point elle était perdue, elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange lorsqu'il était sous le sortilège. Elle se mettait à chercher un moyen de le ramener, ne faisait que penser à lui... Mais c'était sûrement une coïncidence, et puis si elle voulait le réveiller cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'aimait... C'était tellement fou, elle rit d'elle même. Elle était si bien dans son rôle de méchante, à ce moment là personne ne lui demandait de sortir avec elle, et certainement pas David ! Certaines choses changent sans que l'on puisse sans rendre compte...

A 19h40 David sortit de chez lui, il portait une veste en cuire noire, une jean brut et une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée.

Arrivé devant la maison du Maire David prit une grande inspiration, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : 19h57.

Il toqua à la porte, il entendit des bruits de talons et le 'clic de la poignée. Regina ouvrit la porte. Il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était resplendissante, elle portait une robe violette qui étreignait chaque courbe de son corps, des escarpins noirs, ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés, et ses lèvres, il n'avait qu'une seule envie: les embrassait. Celles-ci étaient assorties à sa robe.

"Bonsoir. déclara-t-elle.

-Bon...bonsoir. Tu es très élégante!

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-On y va?

-Oui, je vais chercher mes affaires, je reviens.

-Ok."

Elle revint avec son sac à main et son manteau. Elle s'apprêtait à le mettre mais David lui prit des mains et lui mit.

"Merci." déclara Regina en souriant.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant était assez agréable. Il parlait de tout et n'importe quoi.

C'est vrai que d'aller au restaurant avec son ennemi juré c'était tout a fait normal, bien sûr... Ils évitaient tous deux de poser des questions, comment dire, qui les mettraient mal à l'aise... Ils l'étaient déjà assez comme ça.

"Ou allons-nous? demanda-t-elle

-Restaurant italien, tu aimes la nourriture italienne?

-Oui, j'adore!"

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et furent servis très rapidement ils étaient en train de manger leurs plats, et David se perdit dans sa beauté, il était tellement focalisé sur elle, qu'il fit tomber son verre de vin sur la table, ils furent tous deux trempés.

"Je suis vraiment désolé..." déclara-t-il.

Regina fut prise par un énorme fou rire, rapidement suivit par David.

Ils finirent leurs repas et quittèrent le restaurant.

Le trajet était silencieux, Regina était surprise car elle avait passé une très agréable soirée elle se demanda comment elle allai lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir « David, j'ai rigolé comme jamais, mais je ne veux plus te revoir car c'était la pire soirée de toute ma vie. » pas très cohérent tout cela...

David quant à lui se maudissait lui même ... Il fallait qu'il fasse tomber son verre ! Il voulait se mettre des baffes ! Il aurait voulu que tout soit parfait, il voulait que la soirée soit à sa hauteur.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Maire.

"J'ai passé une très bonne soirée David, merci.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée, aussi.

-Bon, eh bien... Bonne nuit."

Elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte et elle sentit ses mains sur sa taille. Elle se retourna et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il ferma la distance entre eux, et ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser devint plus passionnant lorsqu'elle attrapa le col de sa chemise et lorsqu'il la pressa contre lui. Ils se séparèrent pour l'air. Il l'embrassa encore et encore et encore et encore... Ses baisers lui avait manqué.

"Bonne nuit, beauté" dit David en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Regina se trouvait dans son bureau, 4 jours avaient passé depuis leur soirée, mais surtout ce baiser.

David l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais elle ne répondait pas... Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, pas quoi faire...

A vrai dire, elle était effrayée... Elle avait souffert tellement de fois à cause de ce genre relations, et elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Depuis Daniel, elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait des sentiments pour lui, le baiser lui avait confirmé... C'était tellement facile de l'aimer que cela lui faisait peur...

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les papiers qu'elle devait remplir, et elle reçu un appel sur son téléphone destiné au travail. Elle décrocha:

"Bonjour.", salua-t-elle

"Bonjour, beauté."

Le cœur de Regina chuta au son de sa voix... Que voulait-il?

Elle se reprit en mains, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Elle mit son masque habituel en place et répondit:

"En quoi puis-je vous aider?

-Regina...

-Je préfère Mme le maire."

David n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait enfin réussi à détruire ses murs qu'ils l'empêchaient d'être elle même, et elle revenait à ses habitudes.

"Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois. Pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu?

-J'étais occupée, voila tout... , mentit-elle

-Non! Je te connais mieux que ça. Tu as peur."

Maria rit, essayant de faire paraître ses paroles absurdes.

"Et de quoi aurai-je peur?, demanda-t-elle

-D'aimer. De m'aimer..., répondit David

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne décrochais pas parce que tu as peur! Peur de tes sentiments envers moi, peur d'aimer... Peur de souffrir. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas ressenti la même chose lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. Ne me fuis pas, je ne te ferai pas souffrir. Je tiens trop à toi pour cela. Peu importe combien tu essaies de m'éviter, après ce qu'il s'est passé je ne peux pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi... J'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi...

-Tu m'énerves...

-Pourquoi?

-Peu importe. Je ne sais pas... David c'est juste que... Nous avons été ennemis jurés pendant des années et du jour au lendemain, tu veux... Il me faut du temps, j'ai besoin de temps...

-Eh... Je ne veux pas une réponse dés maintenant, je comprends bien que c'est compliqué pour toi... Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis déjà passer par là... Mais je t'en supplie, laisse moi te montrer que ça en vaut la peine. Laisse moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

-David...

-Juste, laisse moi te montrer.

-Très bien...

-Super! Je passe dans environ cinq minutes.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu m'as manqué. A tout de suite, beauté."

Et avec ça, elle raccrocha. David était juste parfait. Il savait exactement quoi dire à quel moment... Il avait trouvé les mots justes. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ça.

Les 5 minutes passèrent très lentement... Elle entendit un coup à la porte et il entra, avec son sourire charmeur en place... Ce sourire qu'il lui faisait perdre équilibre . Heureusement que je suis assise, pensa-t-elle.

"David, tu as fait vite.

-Je ne manquerai pas une seconde à tes cotés."

Il s'assit en face d'elle, le bureau les séparait.

"Que fais-tu? ,demanda David

-Je m'occupe des plaintes de nos chers citoyens... , répondit-telle

-Rien de très passionnant, j'imagine...

-Non c'est génial!" ironisa-t-elle

Il prit une des plaintes et la lit à voix haute:

" « Le stop au coin de ma rue est illisible, je ne peux plus lire le S. » Et bien, bon courage."

Elle rit légèrement et dit:

"Il y a pire! Écoute celle-là:

« Tous les hiver il y a du ver glas devant chez moi, ce n'arrive que l'hiver et j'ai peur de tomber. »

Oh, merci Mme Flaire pour cette précision, c'est vrai qu'il y a souvent du ver glas en été... Je suis désolée mais je ne contrôle pas la météo, et puis, un petit choc à la tête ne vous ferrai pas de mal... Je vous assure!"

Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Je pense qu'une pause ne te ferait que du bien. Ton taux d'ironie est plus élevé que d'habitude, cela ne présage rien de bon..., se moqua-t-il

-Oui, je suis d'accord., déclara-t-elle en riant légèrement

-Et si on allai se balader en sirotant un petit un café?

-Pourquoi pas..."

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le port, il s'assirent sur un banc, en face de la mer, café en mains.

Regina prit la parole:

"As-tu des nouvelles de Henry?

-Non pas vraiment, j'imagine qu'il rattrape le temps perdu avec Emma...

-Peut-être... déclara-t-elle tristement

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es sa mère aussi, il ne t'oubliera pas... Henry est jeune, il ne se rend pas compte de qu'il fait ou ce qu'il dit...

Et je sais que parfois ça te blesse... Peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer il reste ton fils."

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble... Et la question qui "TUE" fit son apparition...

"Comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses si bien? lui demanda-t-elle

-C'est grâce à toi. Enfin, grâce à la Regina du monde de regrets... J'ai pu découvrir une facette de toi que je n'aurai jamais soupçonnée exister... Et sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis tomber amoureux... Au début, c'était frustrant... Toi, mon ennemi que je suis censé haïr... Mais c'est devenu assez agréable, en fait. Un jour, j'ai découvert que le monde de regrets était irréel, j'étais bouleversé car je savais bien qu'à mon réveil j'allai devoir reprendre le cours de ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais je ne pouvais pas...C'est alors que Regina m'a dit des choses sur toi qui étaient censés m'aider à te conquérir... Mais nous savons bien que c'est seulement grâce à mon charme légendaire que ça à fonctionner. , se venta-t-il

-Tu prends la grosse tête!

-Absolument pas!"

Ils rirent tous deux, David reprit:

" C'est pourquoi, je sais que tu étais amoureuse de ton garçon d'écurie, et que je sais que tu faisais que l'équitation, lorsque tu étais plus jeune...

-Ça veut dire quoi ça? Je suis toujours jeune, voyons!

-Bien sur Mme le maire, vous l'êtes. Vous êtes la plus belle de cette ville à mes yeux...

-De cette ville, seulement?

-Du monde entier!

-Bien rattrapé. Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas comment cette Regina sait autant de choses sur moi, je veux dire elle est irréel... Comment se fait-il qu'elle sache tout cela?

-C'est vrai... Je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question...

-Tu étais trop occupé à me séduire, pour cela!

-Oui, mais ça a marché!

-Si tu le dis... taquina-t-elle.

-Quoi?!

J'ai réussi, non?... Si!

La preuve tu as passé toute l'après-midi avec moi!

-Eh bien, entre les plaintes de Mme Flaire et toi... J'ai failli resté au bureau, mais tu me faisais tellement pitié."

Voyant son expression elle explosa de rire.

"Tu as marché!

-Non, c'est pas vrai!

-Si, si!"

Il se comportait comme un enfant. Il tourna la tête et fit semblant de bouder.

"Tu fais la tête? Je veux trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner." déclara Regina.

Il tourna la tête, s'approcha d'elle, fixa ses lèvres et dit:

"Je pense qu'il y a un moyen..., répondit-il

-Vraiment?"

Elle approcha son visage du sien, elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres...

Mais au dernier moment elle changea de trajectoire, elle se dirigea vers son oreiller et murmura:

"Ça c'était pour le: "lorsque tu étais jeune".

On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas taquiner les femmes sur leur age?"

Il était bouche bée et très déçu, ses baisers lui avaient manqué... Regina, fut très fière de son coup.

Leur relation évolua au fil du temps, avec confiance ,vérité et amour . David et Emma créèrent des liens parentaux, Regina se sentit plus proche de son fils...

Deux ans plus tard, David la demanda en mariage et quelques mois plus tard ils célébraient leur union.

1 an après la cérémonie, Regina tomba enceinte d'une petite fille, qu'ils nommèrent Ariana.

Aucuns d'entre eux, n'auraient pu imaginer qu'un jour ils soient mari et femme, parents et encore moins véritables amours.

_L'amour réunit les personnalités les plus improbables..._


	2. Une nouvelle vie à deux

**La suite :D Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspi, je suis déjà entrain d'écrire le cinquième chapitre, mais je ne vais pas tous les mettre en même temps. (Il faut un peu de suspense! :P) **

** Je tiens à remercier .7, pour avoir laisser une belle review, elle m'a donné l'envie d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, donc le voici. Pour te répondre, tu as raison, dans le chapitre 1 les noms sont mélangés, j'ai oublié de les remplacer, j'espère que tu as pu comprendre quand même. Merci, encore!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des REVIEWS! Je tiens à savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Il était tard, tous deux étaient exténués après une très longue journée de travail. Ils n'avaient envie que d'une seule chose le sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'Ariana avait pris place dans leur vie, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle était magnifique, elle avait hérité des yeux bleu-ciel de son père, du teint et de la chevelure de sa mère. Tout allait bien, dans leur vie. Ils avaient une maison, des enfants, tout était parfait. Leur amour n'avait fait qu'accroître. Ils se sentaient plus proches que jamais.<p>

David fut réveillé par des pleurs, il se leva avec confusion et se rendit compte que c'était Ariana qui pleurait. Il décida d'y aller à la place de Regina, il savait bien qu'elle avait eut une journée difficile, il voulait lui laisser plus de sommeil. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras. Dés qu'elle fut entourée par les bras de son père, ses pleurs cessèrent. Il la berça durant quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie, il la reposa dans son berceau, et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et s'endormit directement.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à sept heures pile. Regina ouvrit les yeux, éteignit la sonnerie du réveil et se leva du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain David était toujours au lit. Elle rit, il avait toujours du mal à se réveiller, il était un gros dormeur. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, et s'assit de son côté, elle le secoua légèrement mais rien.

« David . », chuchota-t-elle.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil et poussa un long soupir. Elle le secoua, plus fort cette fois-ci, mais il ne se levait toujours pas. Elle eut une idée, si il y avait bien une façon de le réveiller c'était celle-ci. Elle sourit, et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Après un moment, elle le sentit y répondre. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le tapa sur le bras.

« J'en étais sûre ! Tu n'attendais que ça, n'est-ce pas ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il fit une moue.

« De quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... , déclara-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu es un gros dormeur ! Maintenant, je sais d'où tient Ariana un défaut pareil..., se moqua-t-elle.

-Hein?! C'est moi le gros dormeur ici ?! Elle est bonne celle là ! C'est toi qui dors le plus, je te signale !

-C'est pas vrai, c'est toi...Dormeur doublé de menteur !

-Oui et bien j'ai une bonne raison !

-Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

-Hier soir, Ariana s'est mise à pleurer. Je suis allé la bercer, il était très tard. Et quand je suis revenu ici, tu ronflais !

-Moi ?! Je ronflais ! Mais tu es le pire des menteurs... Tu aurais pu trouvé quelque chose de mieux, non ?!

-Laisse mon tranquille, je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler aujourd'hui... », déclara-t-il en s'enfouissant dans son oreiller.

Elle rit et se leva, elle se dirigea vers son dressing et chercha quelque chose à mettre.

« David, lève-toi. Tu risques d'arriver en retard. »

Elle sortit une robe rouge sang, un blazer noir. Elle s'habilla rapidement et alla dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller.

« Je suis shérif, je fais ce que je veux... » dit-il

Elle esquissa un sourire à sa réponse. Elle appliqua son rouge à lèvres et lui répondit :

« Eh bien, je suis maire et pourtant je ne fais pas ce que je veux. Tu as des responsabilités, les habitants s'attendent à ce que tu sois à la hauteur. Je me doute bien que c'est fatiguant, entre le bébé, le travail, la maison et tout le reste... Mais tu te dois de le faire, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et sortit de la douche.

« Je sais, tu as raison... C'est juste que, je suis à bout. Je suis vraiment fatigué... » répondit-il en se levant.

Il s'habilla également, et mit son étoile de shérif sur sa ceinture.

« C'est bientôt le week-end ne t'en fais pas. » lui répondit-elle en enfilant ses bottes noirs.

Ils sortirent tous deux de leur chambre, David descendit et Regina entra dans la chambre d'Ariana.

Elle vit les grands yeux bleus de sa fille. Regina était la femme la plus heureuse au monde, rien ne pouvait détruire son bonheur. Toutes ces personnes dans son passé qu'ils lui disaient, qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre sans cœur, avaient tort. Elle avait finalement réussi à changer et à être heureuse.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Bonjour, mon ange. » chuchota-t-elle.

Le bébé sourit, un acte qui réchauffa le cœur de Regina.

Elle prépara le sac du bébé, et place Ariana dans son cosy. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger tout était déjà prêt. Elle nourrit Ariana avec son biberon, dés qu'elle eut fini le bébé somnola, elle la replaça dans son cosy et déjeuna à son tour.

«Tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?, Lui demanda David

-J'ai une réunion avec toute l'assemblée, et je dois préparer un projet sur notre nouvelle piscine, qui devra être voter la semaine prochaine. Sans oublier, la paperasse habituelle... répondit-elle

-Longue journée à ce que je vois... Moi qui voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi à quinze heures, c'est raté...

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois libre à cette heure-ci ?

-Emma devait prendre la relève, en tant que co-shérif c'est son travail...

-Je suis désolée...

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si tu venais à mon bureau de 11h à 12h ? C'est ma pause déjeuner, on ira ensemble manger quelque chose... Qu'en dis tu ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est faisable. Sauf, que je viendrai directement avec la nourriture si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ok, pas de problème. »

Ils finirent de déjeuner, et sortirent de la maison. Regina, déposa Ariana à la crèche, et alla à son bureau.

* * *

><p>Sa réunion, était des plus ennuyeuse... A la fin de celle-ci elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, et commença à signer et à remplir différents papiers.<p>

Un coup à la porte de son bureau la réveilla de sa transe, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. Son assistante entra dans le bureau et la prévint qu'elle quittait le bureau pour déjeuner. Elle attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de David. Il arriva finalement avec de la nourriture chinoise, il s'assirent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Ils mangeaient tous deux dans le silence, quand ils eurent finis leur repas, David approcha Regina près de lui et ils restèrent ainsi, chacun profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. Elle s'est mise à parler :

«J'ai peur... »

David leva baissa la tête pour voir attraper son regard, mais il était rivé vers les flammes en face d'eux. Il connaissait bien Regina, si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le dirait.

« J'ai un mauvais pré sentiment...,déclara-t-elle.

-A propos de quoi ? ,Demanda-t-il doucement

-De tout. De toi, de Lucas, d'Ariana... J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer. A chaque fois que je réussis finalement à être heureuse, quelque chose vient tout détruire. C'est à chaque fois, pareil...Et là, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver... »

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, elle prit une grande respiration et chuchota apeurée :

«Pire que ce que nous avons déjà traversé...Quelque chose qui, détruira TOUT... Absolument tout sur son passage... »

Il vit dans ses yeux une telle peur, qu'il commença à avoir peur lui aussi. Maria n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de n'importe quoi... On pourrait même dire qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Alors si elle éprouvait ce sentiment, c'était que cette « chose » devait être absolument horrifiante, et bien plus encore...

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, lui demanda-t-il

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est difficile à expliquer... Je le sens, et plus les jours passent, plus le sentiment devient fort... J'ai l'impression que c'est sous mes yeux, là juste devant moi, et que je n'arrive pas à le trouver... Mais je le sens... Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais c'est là. Tout proche, ça arrive...

-Depuis quand tu ressens ça ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire quand exactement, mais ce que je sais c'est que, ces dernières semaines le sentiment devient plus fort que jamais... Au début il était là, faible, tellement faible que parfois je ne le sentais pas. Et là, il est présent à chaque instant et ça me trouble...

-Tu ne dois pas y penser, le stress y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Je veux dire, tu as accouché et tu es retournée au travail directement, tu ne t'es pas reposée. Et ces derniers temps, on est tellement occupés que l'on a même plus le temps de respirer. Nous avons besoin de longues vacances, et là je t'assure que tu iras mieux. En attendant, n'y penses pas, je sais que c'est dur, mais essaie. Il ne faut pas qu'il t'empêche de vivre, tu dois arrêter de penser à ce qu'il peut se passer dans l'avenir. Mais plutôt essayer de vivre pleinement chaque instant. Et n'oublie pas, rien ne pourra nous détruire tant que nous sommes ensemble. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

«Tu sais que je t'aime non ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Bien sûr, mais c'est moi qui t'aimes le plus ! » répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Elle rit et se sentit beaucoup mieux après cette déclaration.

« Shérif, il est temps pour vous de quitter mon bureau !

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant une moue.

-Eh bien, je dois retourner travailler tout comme vous..., répondit Regina entre deux rires.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

-Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour devenir shérif ! Un enfant de quatre ans est plus sérieux que tu ne l'es !, se moqua-t-elle

-Ils ont tous cédés à mon sourire..., se venta-t-il en souriant

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé une personne que tu aimes plus, que moi...

-Qui ?

-TOI !

-Bien sûr, je suis tellement beau, intelligent, drôle...

-Modeste aussi !

-En gros, je suis l'homme parfait...

-Sors de mon bureau, tout de suite !

-Tu sais bien que je rigolais !

-Oui et bien pas moi, je n'accepte toujours pas le fait que tu aimes quelqu'un plus que moi !

-Ok, ok ! C'est toi que j'aime le plus, et d'ailleurs j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, demain on est Samedi. », dit-il en s'arrêtant pour faire planer le suspense

Regina roula des yeux.

« Oui, et après demain on est Dimanche, et après après demain Lundi... Je suis fière de toi, tu connais les jours de la semaine ! , ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu as intérêt à m'écouter jusqu'au bout sinon je jure que tu n'auras rien ! Demain, c'est Samedi, nous allons tous les deux quitter la ville. Ça nous fera du bien. Un week-end en amoureux à New-York qu'en dis tu ?

-C'est fantastique David ! Mais Henry et Ariana-

-Emma s'occupera d'eux, nous rentrerons Lundi matin.

-Très bien, je suis partante ! Il faudra que je prépare une potion pour nous deux quand je rentrerai.

-Super, je dois terminer les derniers préparatifs, alors j'y vais. Je te vois ce soir, beauté. »

Il l'embrassa et susurra :

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »


	3. New-York, New-York!

**Comme promis, le troisième chapitre. J'ai du approfondir mes connaissances sur New-York pour que le chapitre soit le plus réaliste possible. Toutes les choses à propos de New-York sont vraies, du style le Distrikt Hotel, Ellen's Stardust, Scalini Fedeli... Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews, elles sont très importantes pour moi, si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions... ;)**

**Bonne lecture à vous! :D**

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problèmes. Regina était heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui. Peut-être que David avait raison, elle avait juste besoin de repos...<p>

A quatre heures, elle sortit de son bureau et reçu un message de David :

_« J'ai déjà récupéré Ariana. Henry est avec nous. Ils t'attendent à la maison pour que tu leur dises au revoir. »_

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'empressa de préparer la potion pour eux deux. Ils firent leurs adieux aux enfants et Emma vint les chercher. Ils se mirent en route. Ils étaient à la limite de la ville, David arrêta le moteur de la voiture. Elle sortit les deux fioles de son sac, ils burent le liquide mauve d'un coup. David redémarra le moteur et ils franchirent la limite de la ville, il dirigea son regard vers sa femme qui avait l'air étrange. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

« Regina? Regina? » dit-il très inquiet.

Elle ne répondait pas, il était d'autant plus inquiet. Si jamais elle avait tout oublié ? Si elle ne se souvenait ni de lui, ni de leurs enfants ? Si il l'avait perdu à jamais ?

« Ahh mais c'est dégueulasse ! Il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de changer cet ignoble goût ! » Hurla-t-elle

David se mit à rire à gorge déployée, soulagé qu'elle allait bien.

Elle commença à fouiller dans la boîte à gants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Lui demanda-t-il

-N'importe quoi, qui m'enlèvera ce goût de ma bouche.

-Dans ma veste, j'ai des bonbons à la menthe si tu veux. » , répondit-il en riant.

Elle prit sa veste qui était sur la banquette arrière et fouilla dans les poches, elle y trouva la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait les bonbons. Elle en fourra un dans sa bouche et en donna un à David.

«On arrivera quand là-bas ? Demanda Regina

-Et bien, si le trafic reste fluide, demain matin je pense. Je conduirai toute la nuit. répondit-il

-Si tu veux, je prendrai ta place. Pour que tu te reposes un peu.

-C'est gentil, mais je pense pouvoir tenir. Surtout avec toi à côté de moi habillée de cette manière ! Déclara-t-il en souriant légèrement

-Quoi ? Je suis en débardeur et jogging, tu te fous de moi ? , dit Regina en arquant un sourcil

-Pas du tout, même dans cette tenue tu es ravissante. Je voulais aussi te prévenir que ce week-end est sans portable. On éteindra nos téléphones et on les mettra dans la boîte à gants.

-Et si Emma nous appelle ? Si il y a un problème à Storybrooke ?

-Ils seront se débrouiller seuls. Les enfants iront bien, nous ne partons que deux jours.

-Si tu le dis...

-Fais-le.

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Oui, aller, aller, un peu de nerfs !

-Très bien, très bien ! Tu as intérêt à mettre le tien aussi !

-Le mien y est déjà, si tu veux savoir... »

Elle mit son téléphone dans la boîte à gants et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. David rit de sa réaction.

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. , se moqua-t-il

-Ah , m'énerve pas. »

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps là, à Storybrooke...<em>

Henry était entrain de jouer à un jeu vidéo, Ariana était endormie. Tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucuns problèmes, pour le moment.

Emma se dirigea vers Henry et prit la deuxième manette, qui était posée sur la table.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger, bonhomme ? Demanda Emma en dégommant un zombie.

-Je veux bien un verre de lait. » , répondit Henry

Emma se leva du canapé, se dirigea vers la cuisine et versa un verre de lait. Elle reprit place sur le sofa et posa le verre sur la table basse en face de la télé.

« Tu veux faire quoi demain ? On va pas passer tout le week-end à jouer aux jeux vidéos, quand même. , déclara la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Déjà parce que, j'ai promis à ta mère de ne pas te laisser devant la télé tout le week-end et aussi parce que je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi.

-C'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait ?

-Pas vraiment, j'aurai préféré une activité dehors... Tu veux faire quoi Henry ? N'importe quoi, tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit. Je suis à l'écoute.

-Bah, ça fait longtemps que je veux aller petit-déjeuner chez Granny's, mais on a jamais le temps... On peut y aller demain matin ?

-Bien sûr! »

Emma aurait fait n'importe quoi pour passer plus de temps avec son fils. Depuis, qu'elle était devenue co-shérif, elle passait beaucoup moins de temps avec lui, elle ne le voyait presque plus. Elle avait l'impression de le perdre, petit à petit. C'est pourquoi, elle avait tant insisté. Tout passait très vite, il avait tellement grandi en peu de temps... Elle avait déjà raté ses premiers pas, premiers mots... Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de rater autre chose dans sa vie. Elle avait abandonné Henry pour lui offrir une meilleure chance et elle ne le regrettait pas, il était un enfant intelligent, dynamique, gentil et bien élevé... La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'est qu'elle avait raté la plupart de son enfance, une chose qui la hantait à chaque instant.

Henry, quant à lui, ne se doutait de rien. Il aimait sa mère biologique autant que sa mère adoptive.

* * *

><p><em>New-York...<em>

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à sept heures, ils prirent une chambre au _Distrikt Hotel. _Celui-ci était resplendissant, il y avait une ambiance calme qui y régnait exactement ce que recherchaient les deux amoureux.

Ils avaient eut la chambre 189, dés qu'ils y furent rentrés, ils virent l'énorme lit au centre de la pièce. La parure de celui-ci était rouge et doré. Plus loin dans la chambre, se trouvait le salon dans lequel un sofa de velours beige y était installé, entouré de différentes chaises baroques de teintes chaudes.

Il y avait la salle de bain qui se trouvait à gauche du lit, un balcon en face du sofa dans lequel se trouvaient deux chaises de bois blanc, et une table basse. Ils rangèrent leurs bagages dans une armoire près du lit et commandèrent leur petit déjeuner.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Demanda David en sirotant son café.

-Je veux aller voir la Statue de la Liberté, depuis que je suis petite je rêve d'y aller !

-Va pour la Statue de la Liberté. Et après ?

-Pourquoi pas faire une petite balade à _Central Park, _puis aller voir l'_Empire State Building_ !

-Pas mal du tout... Et ce soir, je sais déjà ce qu'on va faire.

-Ah oui et quoi ?

_-Times Square_ de nuit c'est incroyable !

-Super, j'ai hâte ! »

Après avoir fini leur déjeuner, ils quittèrent l'hôtel. Ils prirent un des fameux taxis jaunes, et roulèrent jusqu'à _Liberty Island. _Ils prirent des dizaines de photo du magnifique monument, symbole de liberté.

Ils appelèrent un taxi, roulèrent jusqu'à Manhattan et se dirigèrent vers _Central Park. _Le parc était magnifique, il était énorme, il y avait quelque chose de magique à propos de celui-ci. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, en face de l'eau et profitèrent de la vue. On aurait dit une carte postale, le lac en face d'eux, entouré par de gigantesques arbres et la ville animée, dans le fond du paysage.

A midi ils cherchèrent un endroit où manger, ils allèrent à Broadway pour déjeuner au _Ellen's Stardust, _un restaurant rétro des années cinquante. La façade était magnifique, chromes et inox et néons colorés. A l'intérieur on se serait cru dans _American Graffiti, _tables en formica, tabourets de bar en skaï rouge, carrelage en damier et sans oublier la musique des _sixties _!

David commanda un cheeseburger accompagné de frites et d'un soda, Regina prit un burger et des frites et un soda également.

Après avoir fini leurs repas, ils firent les boutiques, achetèrent quelques souvenirs et repartirent à l'hôtel. Arrivés la bas, ils prirent tous deux une douche et s'habillèrent pour l'occasion. David portait un jean brut, un veste noire classique et un T-shirt blanc avec des chaussures en daim noir. Regina, portait une robe grise en cuir qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, celle-ci était recouverte d'arabesques noires, elle avait mis des escarpins rouges et du rouge à lèvres, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement mis dans un chignon.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers _Times Square._ Ils profitèrent du spectacle sous leurs yeux, les différentes lumières qui étincelaient de tous les sens, mais qui restaient quand même en harmonie. La foule qui avançait, les écrans qui illuminaient la ville, New-York était vraiment une ville incroyable.

Vers vingt et une heures, ils partirent manger au restaurant italien _Scalini Fedeli_, situé à Broadway.

« C'est excellent ! Déclara David

-Oui, il est réputé pour être le meilleur restaurant italien de Manhattan. Répondit Regina

-J'adore la cuisine italienne depuis notre premier rendez-vous. »

Cette phrase amena un sourire sur la visage de Regina.

« David.

-Oui ? » Il avait des spaghettis dans la bouche et parlé la bouche pleine.

Regina sourit à la vue, elle posa son verre de vin et parla d'une voix calme :

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais, je ne me sentais pas bien. Et tu as réussi à me faire tout oublier. Tu es incroyable, je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

-C'est inutile, nous sommes mariés. Nous partageons tout, je suis là quand tu vas mal et tu es là quand je le suis. C'est pour cela que nous sommes des véritables amours... Tu aurais fais exactement la même chose pour moi. » répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et passèrent tous deux une incroyable nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>"Une incroyable nuit." si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) Laissez des reviews! :P<strong>


	4. Nouvel Habitant

**_Les autres chapitres arriveront très rapidement, sauf si j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail, dans ce cas là il est probable que ça prenne plus de temps... Mais c'est peu plausible, je veux dire que j'ai déjà écrit la suite de ce chapitre, il me faudra juste quelques petites choses à revoir... _**

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre, il y a un nouvel habitant à Storybrooke... Je vous laisse découvrir! _**

**_Vous savez quoi faire ;) REVIEWS REVIEWS!_**

**_Bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

><p><em>Le matin à Storybrooke.<em>

Emma, Henry et Ariana étaient chez Granny's. Ils déjeunaient et parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme de couleur mate entra dans l'auberge. Elle avait les cheveux rouges. Elle était vêtue d'un jean en cuir noir, une tunique rouge, des bottines noires et une veste en cuir. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, chose impossible, puisque Regina avait expliqué que personne, absolument personne, ne pouvait entrer dans la ville.

Emma se leva et alla parler à Ruby.

« Salut, Ruby.

-Hey, comment vas-tu ? Répondit la jeune femme

-Bien... Qui est cette personne ? Demanda Emma en indiquant l'inconnue assise au bar.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est arrivé hier soir, et elle a pris une chambre.

-Tu sais combien de temps elle reste ?

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet...

-On fait comment si elle voit un cochon volé, ce qui arrive assez souvent ici ! déclara le shérif très ironiquement.

-C'est vrai ? J'en ai jamais vu, faudrait que je regarde le ciel plus souvent...

-C'était de l'ironie ! Il se passe des choses étranges ici, si elle découvre que la magie existe, ça pourrait mettre sans dessus dessous la ville. Tu connais son nom ?

-Je crois, que c'est Rébecca...

-Merci Ruby.

-Je t'en prie. »

Emma se dirigea vers la femme est se présenta :

« Bonjour, je suis le co-shérif de cette ville. Emma Nolan, et vous êtes ?

-Je suis Rébecca Poil, enchantée.

-Bienvenue, à Storybrooke.

-Merci, c'est une ville assez mystérieuse, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant, c'est bizarre non ?

-Pas vraiment, vous vous rendrez compte très rapidement que les habitants de cette ville sont assez discrets. Tout comme leur ville, j'imagine. Il n'y a jamais de nouveaux habitants dans le coin, vous savez, ici tout le monde connaît, tout le monde. C'est comme une grande famille. Au risque de paraître indiscrète, pourrai-je savoir combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Le plus longtemps possible, j'espère. » répondit Rébecca avec un sourire qui était assez troublant.

Emma était sûr que Rébecca n'était pas venue par hasard ici. Elle allait surveiller de très près cette femme.

Elle s'éloigna de la jeune femme est appela immédiatement Regina. Si il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait tout remettre en ordre, c'était elle.

Elle tapa le numéro du maire. Elle entendit les trois bips du téléphone mais Regina ne décrochait pas. Emma poussa un soupir d'exaspération et décida d'appeler son père. Mais lui non plus ne répondait pas.

« Super, je dois m'en occuper toute seule de la gothique ! » se dit Emma.

Emma reprit place en face de Henry, qui la regardait étrangement.

« Quoi ? , demanda Emma

-Rien, rien... C'est qui cette femme ? Je l'ai jamais vu avant. Demanda le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers l'inconnue.

-Écoute, moi non plus, elle s'appelle Rébecca Poil. Elle est nouvelle dans la ville et-

-Quoi ? C'est pas possible, je veux dire, maman nous a expliqué que personne ne pouvait entrer dans la ville...

-Je suis aussi surpris que toi gamin... C'est plutôt troublant. Mais promets-moi une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'approche pas de cette femme. Elle est bizarre, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle, comme si, elle jouait un double jeu... déclara Emma pensivement.

-Promis !

-Je vais faire une recherche sur elle à la station, après. Ça te dérange pas ?

-Non, t'inquiète !

-Ok, bah finis de manger et on y va, avec la petite princesse. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la station du shérif. Emma posa le cosy sur un bureau et Henry s'assit sur une chaise en face de celui-ci. Elle fit des recherches sous le nom de Rébecca Poil mais elle ne trouvait rien, ce qui était très étrange. Habituellement, peu importe le nom (tant qu'il existe), l'ordinateur trouvait des informations. Emma tapa sur la table et hurla :

« La salope ! » elle vit le visage de Henry et se reprit en mains.

« Je veux dire : «Ah la vilaine... ». RAAHH et puis je m'en fous !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Henry

-Elle m'a donné un faux nom, voilà ce qui se passe !

-Hein ?

-Rébecca Poil, n'existe pas. Si elle m'avait donné son vrai nom, je l'aurai trouvé, mais c'est pas le cas. Ce qui signifie, que Fifi Brin d'acier, n'est pas ici par hasard. Elle est dangereuse. Je sais pas ce qu'elle vient faire ici, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir !

-Tu devrais le dire à maman ou à David ? Si elle est si dangereuse que ça...

-J'ai déjà essayé mais aucuns d'entre eux ne répond au téléphone. J'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir m'en occuper toute seule. Au moins jusqu'à leur retour...

-Je pourrai t'aider !

-Bonhomme, on parle de choses dangereuses. Je sais bien que tu penses que c'est « COOL » de faire ça... Tu veux être un héros...Mais tu es encore un enfant, et je veux pas que tu te blesses ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors, je m'en occuperai toute seule. »

Emma, Henry et Ariana étaient au parc. Henry jouait dans l'air de jeux, elle et le bébé étaient assises sur un banc en face de celui-ci.

La jeune femme était sûre que cette Rébecca ou peu importe son nom, cachait quelque chose. Déjà, elle avait réussi à entrer dans la ville, ce qui est impossible, elle était troublante et elle avait menti à propos de son nom. Elle essaya de rappeler Regina mais tomba sur la messagerie, elle décida de laisser un message :

« Bonjour, c'est Emma. Je voulais vous dire, que quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Une inconnue, a réussi à entrer dans la ville, alors que vous m'aviez dit que c'était impossible. Je suis allée lui parler et j'ai senti qu'elle était louche, elle nous regardait bizarrement... Bref, je lui ai demandé son nom et combien de temps elle compte rester. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle s'appelle Rébecca Poil mais elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste. Je sais pas, elle me disait rien, alors je suis parti à la station et j'ai fais une recherche sur Rébecca Poil. Devinez quoi ? Elle n'existe pas... A votre retour il faudra qu'on s'occupe d'elle, si elle découvre à propos de la magie on est foutus. Les enfants vont bien, ne vous en faites pas. Rappelez-moi le plus vite possible. Bye. »

Elle raccrocha.


	5. Retour à Storybrooke

**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :D N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ;)**

* * *

><p>Le week-end avait été fantastique, ils avaient tous les deux réussi à se vider la tête. New-York, la ville qui ne dort jamais... Ils s'en étaient rendus compte, chaque soir, peu importe l'heure tout était ouvert. Ils firent leur bagages et se remirent en route vers Storybrooke.<p>

Ils leur restaient peu de temps avant d'arriver à destination quand Regina demanda à David si elle pouvait ressortir son téléphone.

« Oui vas-y. » répondit-il.

Elle sortit son téléphone de la boîte à gants et le ralluma. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rallumer, et c'est là, qu'elle vit les cinq appels manqués provenant tous de la même personne; Emma.

« Oh mon dieu ! ,S'affola la brunette.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai cinq appels manqués venant tous d'Emma. Quelque chose à dû se produire... Elle m'a laissé un message. »

Regina appuya sur le bouton et écouta celui-ci :

_« Bonjour, c'est Emma. Je voulais vous dire, que quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Une inconnue, a réussi à entrer dans la ville, alors que vous m'aviez dit que c'était impossible. Je suis allée lui parler et j'ai senti qu'elle était louche, elle nous regardait bizarrement... Bref, je lui ai demandé son nom et combien de temps elle compte rester. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle s'appelle Rébecca Poil mais elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste. Je sais pas, elle me disait rien, alors je suis parti à la station et j'ai fais une recherche sur Rébecca Poil. Devinez quoi ? Elle n'existe pas... A votre retour il faudra qu'on s'occupe d'elle, si elle découvre à propos de la magie on est foutus. Les enfants vont bien, ne vous en faites pas. Rappelez-moi le plus vite possible. Bye. »_

Regina était soulagée de savoir que les enfants allaient bien, mais plutôt inquiète à propos de cette Rébecca.

« Les enfants vont bien, c'est juste que... Une certaine Rébecca Poil est à Storybrooke, elle est nouvelle là-bas...

-Je croyais que personne venant d'ailleurs pouvait entrer dans la ville.

-C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais apparemment le sort n'était pas assez fort. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Emma m'a dit, que cette femme est troublante... De ce fait, elle est allée à la station et a fait une recherche sur cette inconnue, mais elle a découvert qu'elle n'existait pas... Elle a dû lui donner un faux nom. David, si elle découvre que la magie existe à Storybrooke, ça aura des conséquences catastrophiques !

-Je sais, il va falloir qu'on découvre qui elle est et pourquoi elle est là-bas.

-Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû éteindre mon téléphone... Je n'aurai jamais dû t'écouter !« Aller met ton téléphone dans la boîte à gants ! » quelle bonne idée ! Merci David !, Hurla le maire.

-Ah oui, c'est de ma faute ?

-Bien sûr, si j'avais laissé mon téléphone allumé-

-Tu aurais fait quoi ? Hein ? Rien, on était déjà trop loin... Et puis si ça te soulage de dire que c'est de ma faute, vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir !

-J'aurai pu parler à Emma. N'essaie pas de retourner la situation... C'est de ta faute pas la mienne!

-Qu'est-ce que tu es têtue alors !

-Moi têtue ?! Qui a insisté pour mettre nos téléphones dans la boîte ? C'est moi peut-être ?

-Écoute, je voulais juste t'éloigner de tout le stress. Blâme moi autant que tu veux, je ne regrette pas mon choix ! »

Regina appela Emma.

« Bonjour ?

-Emma, c'est Regina. Nous sommes à la limite de la ville, nous serons là dans quelques minutes.

-Ok, rejoignez-nous chez Granny's.

-Très bien, à tout de suite. » Elle raccrocha.

« Elle veut qu'on la rejoigne chez Granny's. » Déclara Regina

Ils roulèrent jusque Granny's. Regina s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsque David prit son bras et l'éloigna du monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda David

-De quoi ?

-La dispute.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je-

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû dire tout ça...

-Non, je m'excuse. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste que, cette inconnue me stresse, et je ne la sens pas...

-Moi non plus. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et rentrèrent chez Granny's. Ils s'assirent à coté d'Emma.

« Maman ! Déclara Henry

-Hey, comment vas-tu ? Répondit Regina en se levant de son siège.

-Très bien, tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle prit dans ses bras Ariana et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. David fit de même.

Ils commandèrent quelque chose puis se mirent à parler de la nouvelle habitante.

« Alors, cette Rébécca. Du nouveau ? Demanda David

-Non, pas vraiment... répondit Emma

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle est venue ici ? Demanda la mairesse

-Non, mais je pense qu'elle est photographe, répondit la blonde

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Regina

-La dernière fois, elle était à la plage. Et elle prenait des photos du paysage... Si jamais elle prend une photo de quelque chose d'inhabituel, c'est la catastrophe !

-Il va falloir, qu'on trouve le moyen de lui faire quitter la ville. Dit David

-D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle est pu rentrer ? Demanda Emma

-Je n'en sais rien, je pense que le sort que j'ai jeté s'est affaibli avec le temps. Elle a dû passer lorsqu'il était très faible...

-Vous pensez que d'autres personnes peuvent entrer ? Demanda le co-shérif

-Et bien, si elle a réussi alors, oui. Je vais devoir jeter un autre sort, plus puissant cette fois. Mais avant ça, il faut qu'elle quitte la ville, de son plein gré ou bien de force. En attendant de trouver un moyen, tous les habitants doivent faire attention à ce qu'il disent et ce qu'ils font. Elle ne peut pas découvrir que la magie existe.

-Ils font déjà attention, ne vous en faites pas. Mais que voulez-vous dire par la faire sortir de force ?demanda Emma

-Si il faut, j'emploierai les grands moyens... répondit le maire

-Tu veux la tuer ?! S'exclama David

-Si je n'ai pas le choix, je le ferrai.

-Non, nous trouverons un autre moyen ! Déclara David

-Oui, il a raison. Même si elle a de mauvaises intentions, quelques soient celles-ci, elle ne mérite pas de mourir pour autant. , Renchérit Emma

-Quelles sont vos propositions ? Demanda Regina

-Je ne pense pas que Granny's soit l'endroit idéal pour parler de ça. Chuchota Emma

-T'as raison, allons à la maison. C'est plus sûr. Je vais demander à Ruby de garder Henry et Ariana. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, je préfère qu'ils restent loin de cette histoire. » ,Dit le shérif.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon. David et Emma étaient assis sur le canapé et Regina était debout en face d'eux.

« Alors, que proposez-vous ? Demanda Regina

-J'en ai aucune idée... , répondit Emma

-On pourrait être odieux avec elle ? Dit David

-C'est à dire ? Demanda la brunette

-On doit lui faire regretter d'être venu ici. répondit-il

-Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, elle n'est pas ce genre de personnes. Je crois que même si on lui crachai dessus, elle resterai. , répondit Emma

-Ça s'avère plus dur, que ce que je pensais... , dit Regina

-Et si on lui faisait boire quelque chose ? Une de vos potions, pourraient nous aider ?

-Attendez. » dit Maria en se dirigeant vers une commode de bois blanc.

Elle en sortit un livre et feuilleta les pages. David et Emma se regardaient avec confusion. Elle s'arrêta sur une page où se trouvait des signes incompréhensibles, en tout cas pour Emma et David.

« Je l'ai ! Déclara Regina.

-C'est quoi ?, demanda David

-La recette d'un élixir de contrôle.

-Et ça consiste en quoi ? , demanda Emma

-Comme son nom l'indique, il contrôle les personnes qui le boivent. Il dure vingt-quatre heures, c'est largement suffisant pour lui dire de quitter la ville. Après ça, je jette le sort pour protéger Storybrooke des nouvelles apparitions de ce genre. Un sort durable, cette fois ci. , répondit la brunette

-Très bien, mais on fait comment pour lui faire boire ?, demanda David.

-Tu l'invites à boire un verre. , déclara Emma en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi ?! , s'exclama le concerné.

-Jamais de la vie ! , hurla Regina.

-Eh, eh on a pas d'autres choix... Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu allai l'embrasser, tu vas juste lui faire boire quelques verres, et ensuite tu lui donnes l'élixir. ,Expliqua Emma.

-Je ne sais pas si elle va accepter. , dit David

-Mais non t'es beau gosse, tu mets un peu de parfum, tu lui sors ton plus beau sourire et c'est dans la poche ! , dit Emma.

-Non, mais allez-y ! Faites comme si j'étais pas là... déclara le maire.

-On a pas d'autres choix, Regina. Répondit Emma

-Je sais, je sais... Faisons ça alors... céda Regina

-Très bien, on le fait quand ? Demanda David

-Ce soir. Ruby m'a dit que tous les soirs, elle boit un verre avant de se coucher. Répondit Emma

-Quoi ? T'es sûre... , demanda David.

-Oui plus tôt elle s'en ira, mieux ce sera. » Répondit Emma.


	6. Découvertes

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Le soir même, David se prépara il se mit sur son trente et un. Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon Henry regardait la télé et Ariana jouait sur son tapis d'éveil. Il alla dans la cuisine où il vit Regina préparait le dîner. Elle faisait des lasagnes, elle coupait les oignons. Elle était dos à lui, il s'approcha d'elle et serpenta ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle eut peur aux premiers abords mais se détendit juste après. Il embrassa sa joue, puis son cou. Elle se retourna dans son étreinte, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent.<p>

« Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? , déclara la jeune femme.

-Ne t'en fais, pas. Je risque de rentrer tard. » , déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle était choquée et le frappa sur le bras. Elle se mit à hurler :

« David, je jure que si tu ne reviens pas- » elle fut coupée par ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa passionnément.

« Serais-tu jalouse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Non, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait heureuse à l'idée de voir mon mari boire un verre avec une autre femme que moi ! Répondit la jeune femme

-T'es jalouse ! , se moqua-t-il.

-Rahh la ferme !

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Un vieil ami vient passer la soirée avec moi. Déclara-t-elle en jouant avec l'un de ses boutons de chemise.

-C'est qui ?

-Tu ne le connais pas...

-C'est pour lui les lasagnes ?

-Tout à fait.

-Il est marié ?

-Non, moi non plus d'ailleurs...

-QUOI ?!

-Ce soir tu es célibataire, et tu vas boire un verre avec une femme. Et bien, moi je dîne avec mon ami, en tant que célibataire.

-Regina!

-Passe une bonne soirée. » déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle se remit à couper les oignons en ignorant ses appels.

« Regina ! T'as pas intérêt à faire ça !

-Pourquoi, pas ? Déclara-t-elle avec une moue

-Déjà parce que t'es ma femme !

-Plus pour ce soir... répondit le maire en faisant un clin d'œil

-Regina !

-Il fera chaud ! Déclara-t-elle en déboutonnant quelques boutons de son chemisier de soie rouge.

-Tu ne vas pas... REGINA MILLS ! Je jure que si tu-

-Pars tu risque d'arriver en retard à ton rendez-vous. Se moqua-t-elle

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

-Je rigolais, personne ne vient ce soir ! Sinon, c'est moi qui suis jalouse ! Déclara-t-elle en riant.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir fais ça ! Taquina-t-il.

-Si tu veux, je peux toujours appeler mon vieil ami... »

Elle caressa son ventre et s'arrêta sur ses hanches.

« Très bien, très bien ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit., céda-t-il.

-N'oublie pas de lui donner l'élixir. Dés que c'est fait, tu m'appelles, et on la fait sortir de la ville.»

David arriva chez Granny's, d'après la description qu'Emma lui avait fait, Rébecca devait être la jeune femme au bar. Ils s'approcha d'elle et sortit son sourire le plus charmant, il dit :

« Ce siège est pris ?

-Non, pas du tout. »

Il commanda un verre pour lui et elle.

« Histoire de faire connaissance. Expliqua-t-il

-Je suis Rébecca Poil.

-Je suis David Nolan, shérif de la ville.

-J'ai déjà rencontré votre femme, Emma.

-Ce n'est pas ma femme, c'est ma fi-sœur, je veux dire.

-Je m'excuse je ne savais pas-

-Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas.

-Très bien.

-Trinquons !

-A quoi ?

-A votre arrivée, bien sûr ! »

David était assez mal à l'aise, il n'a jamais été un Dom Juan. Mais il était assez fière de ses répliques, elles l'avaient persuadés même lui ! Plus que quelques verres et c'était dans la poche. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, elle était déjà ivre au deuxième verre et disait n'importe quoi.

Il en a profité pour savoir qui elle était vraiment.

« Vous n'êtes pas Rébecca Poil, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Déclara la femme ivre.

-Une intuition...

-Vous... Vous avez raison, parce que je suis pas cette femme. En faite, je suis... J'suis Alexia Blar mais mes patrons préfèrent Rébecca Poil. »

David se demandait qui était ses patrons... Elle parla de nouveau :

« Après tout, ils ont raison ! Mon vrai prénom c'est de la merde ! déclara la femme en riant à gorge déployée.

-Qui sont vos patrons ?

-J'les connais pas. Ils m'ont juste payé et m'ont dit de venir ici, pour découvrir...

-Découvrir quoi ?

-Alors là, je sais pas... Mais ils m'ont dit qu'c'était quelque chose de spécial, qui existe que dans cette ville. Et puis moi je m'en foutais, t'sais tant qu'on me paye ! » et elle se mit à rire.

« L'entreprise qui vous engage elle a un nom ?

-Mouai, j'crois que c'est Elioxtic, j'suis plus très sûre... J'ai tellement bu !

-Les photos, que vous avaient prises-

-Ouais, c'était eux, ils voulaient savoir à quoi ça ressemble.

-Vous les avez sur vous ?

-Mouai toujours, elles sont là dans mon sac. Tu veux les voir ? »

Elle les sortit de son sac.

Il hocha la tête et prit les photos.

« Il n'y a que ça ?

-Ouaip, c'est tout.

-Vous avez d'autres informations sur l'entreprise ?

-Ce que j'sais, c'est que d'habitude ils font pas ça... »

Il avait eu assez d'informations, il versa l'élixir dans son verre et lui tendit.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un petit dernier ?

-Ok ! » elle prit le liquide et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche.

Elle l'avala d'un coup sec et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne portait aucune expression sur son visage, comme si elle était morte. Il appela Regina, elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Où sont les enfants ? Demanda David

-Avec Emma à la maison.

-Très bien, ramenons là à la limite de la ville. »

Ils étaient tous les trois à la limite Regina parla d'un voix calme :

« Vous partirez, sans jamais revenir ici. »

Rébecca hocha la tête. Elle allait franchir la limite de la ville lorsque le maire l'arrêta.

« Je vais lui effacer la mémoire, absolument tout ce qu'elle aura vu ici, elle l'oubliera. »

Elle leva sa main droite et la passa devant le visage de Rébecca, une fumée pourpre s'échappa des mains du maire.

« Vous pouvez partir. » dit Regina .

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, s'éloigna du couple, et franchit la limite de la ville. Lorsque Rébecca était en dehors de Storybrooke, Regina leva les mains au ciel et créa le sortilège.

« Dorénavant, les gens venant de l'extérieur ne pourront ni entrer ni voir la ville. »

Ils rentrèrent tous deux chez eux. David devait dire ce qu'il avait appris.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon là ou Emma était.

« C'est fait ? Demanda la jeune femme blonde.

-Oui, je lui ai effacé la mémoire, on ne sait jamais. Répondit Regina

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose, mais d'abord asseyez-vous. » Dit David

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent. Emma et Regina étaient assises sur le même canapé, David lui s'était assis sur celui d'en face.

« David ? Demanda inquiète Regina.

-Rébecca Poil ou plutôt Alexia Blar n'est pas venue ici par hasard... dit-il

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Emma.

-Son vrai nom est Alexi Blar, elle a été envoyé par des personnes qui dirigent une entreprise nommée Elioxtic, apparemment ils voulaient qu'elle vienne ici pour découvrir quelque chose de spécial, qui n'existe qu'ici.

-Mais quoi ?, demanda Emma.

-La magie... déclara pensivement le maire.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que la dernière fois, Emma tu l'as vu prendre des photos, ils voulaient savoir à quoi ressemble Storybrooke, mais ne vous en faites pas, je les ai. J'espère juste qu'elle ne les a pas envoyées... Elle m'a dit qu'habituellement ils ne font pas ça...

-Mais c'est qui « ils » ? demanda Emma

-Elle ne sait pas... Je pense qu'ils veulent rester le plus discrets possible.

-Donc, mon intuition était bonne... déclara Regina.

-Quelle intuition ? ,Demanda le shérif.

-Je vous explique, la magie se manifeste le plus souvent via l'air, n'importe quelle personne qui utilise la magie peut sentir celle-ci. Lorsque je suis allée jeter le nouveau sortilège, j'ai senti quelque chose de diffèrent dans l'air... Comme si le sort que j'avais jeté était là, mais que quelque chose l'empêchait d'exister.

-Vous pensez que c'est lié ? ,Demanda Emma

- Oui, j'en suis même sûre. Avant de partir, je sentais mon sortilège dans l'air. Et quand je suis revenue quelque chose avait changé, mais je ne le sentais pas vraiment. Toute à l'heure quand j'y suis allée, je m'en suis rendu compte parce que c'était plus fort. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont réussi à atténuer le sortilège, si ils y arrivent cela signifie qu'ils y arriveront avec n'importe quelle autre forme de magie éphémère.

-Et le sort que tu as jeté tout à l'heure il l'est ? Demanda David

-Non, il ne l'est pas. ,Répondit-elle.

-Attendez c'est impossible. Je veux dire, personne ne peut atténuer la magie et encore mois la détruire, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, mais d'après ce que je sais... Dit Emma

-Vous avez raison, quand j'utilise la magie, je ne fais que la contrôler. Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de l'atténuer , jusqu'à la supprimer, peut-être. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais nous devons le découvrir... Peut-être que c'est un objet qu'ils ont placé près de la limite, donc près du sortilège. , expliqua Regina.

-Très bien, demain matin à la première heure j'irai chercher cette chose, puisque je suis la seule d'entre vous qui peut quitter la ville sans potion. ,expliqua Emma

-Fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais ce qui t'attends de l'autre côté. Lui dit David

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que je dois chercher au juste ? Demanda-t-elle

-N'importe quoi, qui n'a rien faire là bas. Quelque chose d'étrange, de troublant et d'assez puissant, si il peut atténuer la magie.

-Très bien, je vous appelle dés que je trouve quelque chose. Déclara Emma

-Attend, j'irai avec toi, mais je ne chercherai que du côté de la ville. Il te faudra du temps, la forêt est proche de la limite. , dit le shérif

-Très bien, dés qu'on l'aura trouvé, on en fait quoi ? ,demanda Emma

-Le détruire, enfin si on y arrive. Mon seul moyen de le détruire c'est la magie, et si il l'atténue alors ça ne servira à rien... expliqua la brunette.

-On avisera en temps voulu. Je vous laisse, à demain. Dit Emma

-Merci d'avoir garder les enfants. Déclara Regina.

-Je vous en prie. »

Ils allèrent tous se coucher, ils avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils étaient tous deux dans leur chambre, cherchant le sommeil quand David a parlé :

« Tu penses qu'ils veulent faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils n'y arriveront pas, peu importe ce que c'est. Ils veulent sûrement détruire la magie... Sauf qu'elle est partout, ils veulent détruire quelque chose qui est dans l'air. C'est voué à l'échec.

-J'espère..

-Je pense qu'ils veulent détruire Storybrooke... Et tous les habitants qui y vivent...

-Pourquoi ?

-La magie n'est présente qu'ici, et je te signale que Storybrooke n'est pas censée exister à la base. Et les habitants, aussi...

-D'après toi, ils veulent la détruire parce qu'elle est magique...

-Oui c'est ce que je pense, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête. J'espère juste que mon sort, tiendra le coup.

-Moi aussi. »

Le lendemain matin David et Regina agirent comme d'habitude. Henry alla à l'école, Ariana à la crèche. Regina alla à son bureau, et David rejoignit Emma à la limite de la ville.

Ils cherchèrent durant des heures, sans succès. La forêt était dense, et le plus dur c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Emma marchait et fouillait partout, elle retournait les feuilles par terre et un scintillement attira son attention. Elle chercha d'où il provenait, et là ensevelit sous les feuilles se trouvait un bracelet doré.

Elle le prit dans ses mains, et elle sut immédiatement que c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle revint sur la route et appela David, celui-ci apparut directement, et analysa le bracelet. David, appela le maire.

«Regina ?

-David, vous avez trouvé ? Répondit la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Oui, serons dans ton bureau dans une minute.

-Entendu, je vous attends. »

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bureau du maire dans le silence.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Demanda la brunette

-Un jonc doré, et une pierre transparente sur celui-ci, regardez par vous même. Dit Emma en lui tendant l'objet.

-Où était-il ? Demanda Regina

-Dans la forêt, sous des feuilles.

-Mais où ? Près de la frontière ?

-En faite, je pense qu'il était pile dessus.

-Nous devons vérifier que c'est bien ça., dit le maire

-Et comment ? » , demanda David.

Regina se dirigea vers la grande table dans son bureau, sur celle-ci était posée un saladier plein de pommes. Elle prit une des pommes rouges qu'il y avait dedans. Elle se retourna vers eux avec un grand sourire et leur dit :

« Avec ceci !

-Une pomme ? Demanda David

-Oui c'est une pomme, très chère. Ironisa-t-elle

-Je veux dire, tu vas faire comment ?

-Je vais jeter un sortilège éphémère sur la pomme, si il ne l'est pas ça ne fonctionne pas. Puisque le bracelet n'atténue que la magie éphémère. Ensuite, je poserai le bracelet sur le fruit et nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera. »

Elle posa le fruit sur la table leva sa main et la passa devant le fruit, il fut recouvert d'un champ de force violet transparent et redevint normal. Elle posa le bracelet sur le fruit.

« Et maintenant ? On le saura comment que ça fonctionne ? Demanda Emma

-Et bien si je me brûle la main alors ça ne fonctionne pas. , répondit Regina

-Quoi ? Non, non, non ! »S'exclama David

Elle l'ignora et approcha sa main du fruit, et le toucha et il ne se passa rien.

« C'est bien ce que nous cherchons. , dit le maire.

-Très bien, mais on en fait quoi ? Demanda Emma

-Je pense qu'il faut le garder en lieu sûr. Là ou ils ne pourront pas le trouver si jamais ils arrivent à entrer dans la ville. Répondit Regina

-Si on le jetait à l'eau ? Ou bien on l'envoie loin d'ici... proposa Emma

-Je ne sais pas, mais pour le moment gardez-le. Il pourrait peut-être nous servir. Répondit la brunette

-Très bien, je le mets où alors ?

-J'ai un petit coffre fort magique, il n'y a que moi qui puisse y avoir accès et l'ouvrir.

-Ok, on le met dedans. Il est où votre coffre ? » demanda Emma

Regina fit un geste de la main, et le coffre apparut dans celle-ci.

« Le voici. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Elle prit le bracelet et le posa dans le coffre, elle le scella et le fit disparaître. Emma fut prise de cours et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« Va falloir que vous arrêtiez avec ça !" Dit Emma en posant sa main sur son cœur


	7. Vérités

**Ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire un chapitre de ce genre.**

**Je pense que les reviews sur ce chapitre sont importantes, je tiens vraiment à savoir ce que vous pensez de celui-ci. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques mots, ça ne prend que quelques minutes et ça fait extrêmement plaisir! On peut dire que ce chapitre est assez hard, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si ce n'était pas évident. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à certains moments... Bref, je vous laisse découvrir! ;)**

* * *

><p>Regina, David, Henry et Ariana étaient à Granny's. Le couple racontaient leur weekend, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'ils avaient découvert... Ils mangeaient tous, lorsque d'un coup, les bruits de tous les couverts cessèrent, suivi d'un long silence. Regina et David étaient dos à la porte, ils se demandaient qui avait bien pu entrer et surtout fit taire toute la salle. Ils dirigèrent leurs regards vers la porte d'entrée... Et c'est là qu'ils la virent, elle portait une expression indéchiffrable. Elle avait l'air terrible, Blanche avait l'air terrible...<p>

Elle se dirigea vers une table et s'assit, le silence fit place à des chuchotements.

Regina regarda David qui avait l'air anéanti, elle prit sa main et lui offrit un sourire rassurant, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de reproduire.

Henry avait l'air mal à l'aise, quand il avait découvert que Regina et David voulaient être ensemble, il crut que tout cela n'était qu'un plan machiavélique de sa mère. Mais très vite il découvrit qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ils avaient l'air plus heureux. Il avait finalement accepté le fait que le prince charmant et la méchante reine étaient amoureux...

David était triste, car il avait toujours eu de l'affection envers Blanche, et ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé depuis la dernière fois lorsqu'ils s'était réveillé du sort de sommeil et qu'il dut lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Mais il connaissait Blanche, il avait été son véritable amour durant des années, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait accepter le fait qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'ils avaient partagé, et qu'il avait eu un enfant avec elle. Mais ce qu'il ressentait avec Regina, c'était plus passionnant, plus intense... Quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas avec Blanche. Il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir quitté Blanche, la seule chose qu'il regrettait c'était qu'il l'avait blessé.

Regina, quant à elle, ne détestait plus Blanche. Elle avait réussi à mettre toute cette haine de coté pour de la compassion envers la jeune femme. Car même si elle détestait la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'elle lui avait "pris" David. Elle avait déjà perdu son amour, et elle savait exactement ce que ressentait Blanche... C'est pourquoi elle était si compatissante... Ça lui faisait mal de voir que David était touché par elle, encore après ces années. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, sans plus de réflexions elle se leva de la table et se dirigea vers Blanche... Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair, elle se sentait obliger de le faire.

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait les mains moites, elle était vraiment stressée à l'idée de lui parlait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Arrivée en face de la jeune femme elle parla d'une voix calme.

"Bonjour, Blanche."

La jeune femme avait le regard rivé vers son café, elle avait l'air déconnecté. Elle leva les yeux doucement pour ne trouver, personne d'autre que le femme qui avait ruiné sa vie. Elle soupira et lança un regard de mépris à Regina. Le maire décida d'ignorer la réaction de la jeune femme et s'assit en face de Blanche. David faillit s'étouffer avec son eau lorsque Regina adressa la parole à Blanche. Il savait bien que même si toutes les deux avaient l'air à priori calme, ça finirai par dégénérer. Il ne suffisait que d'un mot pour que toutes les deux se battent. Connaissant les deux femmes, il se doutait bien que le combat serai impitoyable...

"Si vous voulez me parler, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, vous avez le droit de savoir." déclara Regina en ignorant tous les regards de stupeur rivés sur elle et Blanche.

Blanche serra les poings et essaya de se contenir. Regina avait détruit tout dans sa vie et elle avait l'audace de se pointer devant elle, comme si de rien n'était! Blanche était folle de rage intérieurement mais elle portait toujours son masque neutre, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas Regina reprit:

"Je sais ce que vous ressentez."

Le rythme cardiaque de Blanche s'accéléra, sa respiration devint ample et rapide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa mâchoire se serra et ses narines se dilatèrent. Elle chuchota, très énervée :

"Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens."

Le cœur de Regina chuta au son de sa voix. Elle n'avait jamais entendu la jeune femme parler de cette manière. Regina, s'énerva également... Comment osait-elle dire ça?

"Pourtant, c'est le cas. déclara lentement le Maire, essayant de se calmer.

- Non! Vous ne savez rien! Absolument rien! J'ai perdu, mon mari à cause de vous! Vous avez ruiné ma vie, depuis que je vous ai rencontré il ne m'arrive que des malheurs! Mais là, vous avez fait fort, vous avez réussi à m'enlever la seule personne que je chérissais plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde! J'ai perdu mon véritable amour!" hurla la jeune femme.

Toute la salle était silencieuse. Les deux femmes bouillonnaient de colère. Regina se leva pendant que Blanche reprit:

" Vous avez tué mon père! Vous avez essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises! Vous m'avez enlever ma fille pendant vingt-huit ans! Mais le pire de tout: vous m'avez volé mon mari!"

Blanche se leva et s'approcha de Regina, elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elle dit :

"Alors NE ME DITES PAS que vous savez ce que je ressens."

Regina explosa, elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir... Durant toutes ces années elle avait garder ce secret, elle ne pouvait plus le cacher...

" JE SAIS EXACTEMENT ce que vous ressentez! J'ai perdu Daniel à cause de vous! Parce que vous ne pouviez pas garder un secret, il est mort parce que vous étiez irresponsable! Vous avez détruit ma chance d'être heureuse! Tous les soirs je devais être l'épouse parfaite, je devais faire face à mon mariage avec votre père! Tous les soirs, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant! J'avais dix neuf ans! Alors oui j'ai tué votre père, mais je pense qu'il le méritait! Vous pensez que j'ai voulu devenir ce monstre sans cœur? Que ça me plaisait de tuer des personnes? Vous pensez que c'est facile de se lever tous les matins en se disant que des centaines de personnes sont mortes à cause de vous! Comment osez-vous me dire que je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez?! Tous les habitants de Storybrooke pense que je suis devenue la méchante reine parce que je le voulais... Je suis devenue cette personne à cause de vous!"

Un silence régnait dans la salle... David se leva de son siège et parla d'une voix calme.

"Regina, viens t'asseoir."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Blanche se dirigea vers David et le gifla.

"TOI!" hurla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Elle prit de profondes inspirations, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"J'avais confiance en toi, je t'aimais... Et du jour au lendemain, je ne suis plus rien pour toi... Ça me blesse, m'énerve, m'attriste que tu me traites de cette manière! Je ne t'aurai jamais fais ça, je t'aimais vraiment! Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi? Un cœur noirci par la vengeance! Elle ne t'aimera jamais, comme je le faisais! C'est un monstre, comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un pareil? Elle est incapable d'aimer quelque d'autre qu'elle même! Elle n'a pas de cœur, elle joue la comédie, elle se sert de toi pour m'atteindre! Et le jour où tu réaliseras ça, tu regretteras de m'avoir traité ainsi!

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais ce que je sais c'est que ça à briser quelque chose entre nous... Alors quoi? J'étais quoi durant tout ce temps? Une marionnette? Un jouet? Si j'étais tout cela, pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que je comptais pour toi? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que tu m'aimais?! Durant tout ce temps, où je pensais que tu m'aimais, j'avais tort... J'étais dupe! Il a quelques temps, je voyais de l'amour, de l'affection dans tes yeux! La seule chose que je vois maintenant c'est c'est ta haine envers moi! Tu as changé David! Tu me voues une telle haine et je ne sais pas d'où elle vient! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Si ça te fais plaisir de blesser les autres, et bien continue... Tu es très doué à cela... On finit tous par payer un jour, et plus vite que l'on ne le pense... Alors continue ton petit jeu tant que ça t'amuses, mais n'oublie pas qu'à un moment donné, tu t'en mordras les doigts! Méfie-toi de tes actes dorénavant! Tu finiras par payer... Et même par regretter."

Elle s'éloigna du couple et se dirigea vers la porte, mais au dernier moment David parla:

"Si tu penses que toutes ces années je jouais la comédie, tu as tort! Je t'aimais plus que tout, j'aurai pu mourir pour toi! Et tu oses me dire que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé! Tu penses que ça a été facile de t'annoncer que je ne t'aimais plus? J'ai découvert qui était Regina, la femme qui se cachait sous le masque de la méchante reine... J'y ai découvert une personne au cœur brisé qui essayait en vain d'être heureuse... Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle... Si tu penses que son cœur est noir, tu te trompes! Regina est la personne la plus aimante que je connaisse, elle est tout sauf un monstre! Je l'aime et je n'ai pas honte de le dire! C'est tellement facile de l'aimer que ça en est déconcertant! Lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire! Je risquais de te perdre et de la perdre en même temps, mais j'ai quand même couru le risque... Tu n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que Regina, celle que tu avais rencontré était une femme pleine d'espoir... Et bien, j'ai appris à connaître cette femme, et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Je ne le regrette pas, je regrette simplement le fait que tu en es souffert. Si tu ne peux pas accepter que je suis heureux avec elle, tu n'es pas la Blanche que j'ai connu. La personne que je connaissais aurait été heureuse pour moi, même si ça signifie qu'elle me perde... S'il y a bien une personne qui a changé ici, c'est toi! Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'horrible...

- Pas plus horrible que ta femme." déclara-t-elle avec dégoût et mépris.

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Regina, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que peu importe combien elle essayait de changer elle sera ,à jamais pour eux, la méchante reine... Elle eut un dernier regard vers David, et disparut dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

David bouillonnait de colère, c'en était trop pour lui. Il hurla à travers toute la salle, sauf que cette fois il s'adressa à toutes les personnes présentes à Granny's:

" Vous tous ici présents, pensez que Regina est la méchante dans l'histoire! Elle vous a amené dans un monde où vous pouvez tout avoir! Vous avez l'électricité, le chauffage, l'eau chaude! Y'avait-il tout ça dans la forêt enchantée?Non, la seule chose qu'il y avait là-bas c'était les ogres! Alors oui, elle a fait des choses impardonnables, elle vous a effacé vos souvenirs durant des années, elle vous a donné une nouvelle vie... Mais la plupart d'entre vous sont heureux ici, mais ne l'admettent pas! Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que vous ne pouvez pas accepter le fait que la méchante reine ait fait quelque chose de bien pour vous! Dés que la malédiction fut brisée vous la vouliez morte. Mais aucuns d'entre vous ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça! Aucuns d'entre vous ne se doute qu'elle a été manipulée pour faire tout ça... Durant toute sa vie elle a cru qu'elle allait finalement réussir à être heureuse, mais quelque chose venait lui détruire tout espoir... Mais ça, bien sûr, personne ne s'en doutait...

Les seuls et uniques méchants dans cette histoire c'est VOUS TOUS! Parce que malgré le fait qu'elle essaie de changer, vous continuez à agir comme si elle était la méchante reine! Vous m'énervez quand vous me dîtes qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre sans cœur, qu'elle ne m'aime pas vraiment... Je suis la seule personne qui ait confiance en elle, qui la connaisse, qui l'aime sincèrement parmi vous! Vous ne savez rien, RIEN DU TOUT sur elle! Alors, ne me dîtes certainement pas que vous savez si elle m'aime ou pas! Je LA connais, je n'ai besoin d'aucuns de vos avis à propos de ma relation avec elle! Vous pensez tous être les bons, vous vous voilez la face. Ouvrez les yeux et réalisez que c'est vous qui devez changer..."

Blanche était anéantie, elle le regarda une dernière fois et quitta la salle... Tous les habitants de Storybrooke étaient choqués du spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux... Ruby et Granny avaient les larmes aux yeux. Elles qui depuis que la malédiction avait été brisé haïssaient la méchante reine, elles avaient toutes deux découvert des choses horribles à propos du passé de Regina.

Alors oui peut être que Regina avait fait des erreurs, mais au fond, elle essayait en vain de trouver le bonheur. Depuis la mort de Daniel, l'espoir qui était dans son cœur avait laissé place à la noirceur, qui durant toutes ces années passées dans la forêt enchantée, n'avait fait qu'accroître.

Lorsqu'elle était adolescente, Daniel était son tout. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé et la traitait comme un objet, et son père lui, ignorait tout cela... Il n'y avait que lui qui était présent lorsqu'elle s'écroulait au sol et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et qui lui chuchotait que tout allait s'arranger, il n'y avait que lui qui l'embrassait en lui disant que tous deux allaient vivre heureux ensemble, il n'y avait que lui qui l'écoutait attentivement, qui prêtait attention à elle. Il n'y avait que lui qui se souciait d'elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son garçon d'écurie, un homme simple mais qui possédait un cœur en or.

Regina voyait en Daniel un héros, SON HÉROS. La seule et unique personne qui pouvait la sauver de son destin si effroyable... Regina avait toujours su qu'elle allait finir sa vie avec lui... Elle aimait Daniel plus que n'importe quoi... Le jour où sa mère écrasa le cœur de Daniel sous ses yeux elle fut détruite.

Parce qu'en tuant Daniel, Cora tua également sa fille.

Tout le monde pensait que Regina était devenue la méchante reine, le monstre sans cœur, le jour de la mort du roi Léopold. Mais personne ne savait que Regina était devenue ce monstre la seconde même où Daniel tomba au sol. La noirceur se cachait en elle, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle voyait Blanche lui sourire... Elle refoulait ce sentiment à chaque instant... Parce que si elle était aussi mauvaise que les gens le disaient, elle aurait tué Blanche il y a bien longtemps.

En tant que méchante reine, elle fit des choses horribles, impardonnables. Mais c'était un moyen d'avoir du plaisir... Elle se sentait vide... Elle pensait qu'en arrachant les fins heureuses des autres personnes, elle finirait par être heureuse.

Arriva le jour où elle créa la malédiction. Elle pensait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir être heureuse, mais ce ne fut le cas. Elle savait bien que c'était irréel, ce qui changeait absolument tout...

Henry entra dans sa vie et il la rendit heureuse. Elle avait changé pour son fils. Elle devait se battre pour être heureuse, se battre contre elle même... Changer était l'une des choses les plus difficiles, car c'était un combat constant et ardu. Chaque seconde elle se battait pour ne pas tuer, toutes les personnes qui, à l'époque voulaient lui prendre Henry. Elle faisait ça pour Henry, mais aussi en grande partie pour elle même... Elle ne voulait pas redevenir cette personne, même si c'était si alléchant...

Etre la méchante reine lui avait appris qu'en ayant soif de vengeance, toute personne, même la plus innocente, pouvait devenir ignoble.

Et il y eut David, qui lui prouva qu'elle avait le droit d'être vraiment aimer. David se battait pour elle. Il remplaça la noirceur dans son cœur, par de l'amour. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle était vraiment elle même. Elle se sentait vivre de nouveau. Il était l'une des rares personnes dans sa vie qui voulait être avec elle, non pas parce qu'il voulait quelque chose en contre partie, mais plutôt parce qu'il la chérissait sincèrement. L'amour est un sentiment réciproque, c'est ce qu'elle avait réappris avec David. Elle eut Ariana avec lui, ce qui changea absolument tout dans sa vie. Elle devint finalement mère, une chose dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Regina avait finalement accepté le fait, qu'elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle respirait le bonheur pour la première fois dans sa vie...

* * *

><p><em>"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait dans ta vie passée qui va influer sur le présent. C'est ce que tu fais dans le présent qui rachètera le passé, et logiquement modifiera l'avenir."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Les chapitres suivants seront sûrement postés très tard, car je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite de celui-ci et j'ai une quantité de travail astronomique... Je dois vous avouer que je bute un peu, je ne sais pas exactement où je veux aller (j'ai quelques idées mais pas très prometteuses), donc je ne sais pas quoi écrire... Si jamais vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer, soit par reviews ou par message, c'est comme vous le souhaitez. :)<strong>

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire :) Laissez une petite review ;)**


	8. Une énorme bêtise

**Merci aux Guest et à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé. Le chapitre était assez dur à écrire, j'ai du le réécrire plusieurs fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira! La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais je compte m'y mettre ce week end, je sais à peu près où je vais aller. Bref, bonne lecture et s'il vous plait, laissez une review ;)**

* * *

><p>Regina était dans sa crypte, elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, elle se demandait comment...<p>

Comment était-elle devenu ce monstre...

Après tout, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était être heureuse, être aimé... A ce moment là, elle pensait qu'elle ne méritait plus de vivre. Non, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Peut-être que la mort serait meilleure que la vie, peut-être qu'elle ne souffrira plus autant une fois morte... Peut-être qu'elle devait rejoindre son garçon d'écurie... Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle était triste et folle de rage en même temps. Durant la confrontation, elle comprit que David aimait toujours Blanche... L'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas. Elle souffrait plus que jamais, elle décida d'arrêter sa douleur, elle devait trouver le moyen d'arrêter cet atroce sentiment...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et plongea sa main dans sa poitrine. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'elle allait faire ça... Mais c'était trop dur, elle n'avait plus de force pour se battre... Elle sortit son cœur, et c'est là qu'elle vit la petite tâche noire... Cette petite chose qui lui gâcha entièrement la vie...

"J'aurai dû faire ça plus tôt." chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

><p>David était à la maison, avec les enfants. Ariana faisait une sieste et Henry lisait un livre dans le salon. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il n'avait plus vu Regina, il commença à avoir peur.<p>

Il s'assit à côté de Henry.

"Où est maman? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle reviendra. Elle a simplement besoin d'être seul un moment. répondit David

- J'aurai jamais dû lui dire tout ça... déclara Henry les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Lui dire quoi?

- Qu'elle n'est pas ma mère. Qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre sans cœur...

- Hé, on lui a tous les deux dit des choses horribles. On ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. On lui a dit des choses que l'on regrette maintenant. Ecoute c'est très compliqué, mais ta mère sait que tu l'aimes et que tu ne pensais pas toutes ces choses... dit David essayant de rassurer le jeune garçon

- Mais pourquoi elle est toujours pas là?

- Comme je te l'ai dit elle a besoin d'être seule, pour réfléchir...

- Réfléchir à quoi? Si on l'aime vraiment?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Elle sait qu'on l'aime...

- Tout à l'heure à Granny's quand tu te disputais avec Mary Margaret, elle avait l'air d'être triste. Surtout quand tu as dit que tu aimais Blanche plus que tout...

- Mais, elle sait que ce n'est plus le cas...

- Je pense pas, je connais ma mère. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent en regardant dans ses yeux... Et ce qu'elle ressentait c'était... C'était horrible. Elle avait l'air d'être détruite...

- Je dois la trouver..."

David sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela Regina, mais elle ne répondait pas. Il essaya de nouveau, mais rien... Il avait très peur de ce que Regina faisait...

"Elle ne répond pas au téléphone... Je vais appeler Emma pour qu'elle vous garde, tandis que moi je cherche ta mère...

- Ok...Je suis peut-être qu'un gamin, mais... Quand tu l'auras trouver fait lui comprendre que c'est elle, que tu aimes...

- Oui... Il faut déjà que je réussisse à la trouver...

- Elle est dans sa crypte...

- Comment tu le sais?

- A chaque fois qu'elle se sent mal, elle y va pendant des heures.

- Merci Henry, j'irai là-bas directement."

Il appela Emma et lui expliqua toute la situation. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et il se mit en direction de la crypte. Il entra dans celle-ci et appela Regina:

"Regina? Regina?" Il vit son manteau, c'était sûr elle était là dedans.

Elle était assise au sol, sa tête reposait sur un des ses nombreux coffre, les yeux fermés... Elle avait l'air inertes.

" Regina!" hurla David de stupeur en la voyant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, dés qu'elle le vit elle referma les yeux.

" Regina, mon amour... Tu vas bien?"

Il s'assit à coté d'elle au sol, il prit une de ses mains et la caressa.

" Tu n'aurai jamais dû venir... chuchota-t-elle

- Mais je suis là, avec toi. Et je resterai assis au sol pendant des heures, si tu en as besoin. Tu n'es plus seule dorénavant, je suis là pour toi.

- Tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai... Je suis un monstre...

- La femme que je connais est tout sauf, un monstre.

- Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien, que tu ne le penses...

- Mais je te connais vraiment, je sais qui tu es."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se tourna vers elle... Elle fixait le sol, il mit son index sous son menton, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

" Tu es la femme la plus sensible, aimante, reconnaissante que je connaisse. Tu es la femme que j'aime, tu es la femme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Tu es la mère de mon enfant. Tu es la personne avec qui je veux me réveiller tous les matins, je veux que tu me réveilles avec tes baisers... Je sais que tu prétends détester mes chemises en flanelle, mais quand je ne suis pas là tu les portes. Je sais que tu adores être avec Henry et Ariana. Je sais que tu adores quand je te prends par la taille... Je te connais, tu es Regina Mills une femme merveilleuse."

Elle le regardait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle ne mentait pas... Il l'aimait vraiment... Des larmes lui vinrent dans les yeux. David se pencha et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres rouges, le baiser était ferme et doux. David essaya, à travers le baiser, de lui prouvait à quel point elle comptait pour lui, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle...

"Je t'aime toi, Regina Mills. Toi la méchante reine, la femme brisée. Je t'aime pour qui tu es, pas pour qui tu prétends être."

Il l'embrassa lentement sur le front. Il posa son menton sur sa tête, et tous deux, profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre. Regina prit une profonde inspiration.

"Les autres ne pensent pas de la même manière que toi.

- Je me fous de ce que pense tous ces hypocrites. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi."

Il commença à caresser ses cheveux.

"Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? demanda la jeune femme après quelques minutes de silence.

- Qui donc?

- Blanche-Neige...

- Non.

- Mais tu disais-

- Je l'aimais il y a quelques années, avant que je n'apprenne à te connaitre. Bien sûr que Blanche sera toujours une personne importante dans ma vie, elle a été mon véritable amour pendant des années. Nous avons tous les deux surmonter des épreuves... Elle est la mère de ma fille. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que j'ai eu avec elle. Mais elle a changé, elle est devenue quelqu'un d'amer... Et puis, c'est toi que j'aime. Personne ne compte à mes yeux, mis à part toi.

- Que c'est-il passé après mon départ?

- Je leur ai simplement dit la vérité...

- Quelle est-elle?

- Que la méchante reine à créer la malédiction, et que tous les habitants de Storybrooke sont heureux ici. Mais ils ne peuvent pas admettre le fait que le méchante reine ait fait quelque chose de bien pour eux.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir cette horrible personne...

- Je sais...

- La seule chose que je voulais, c'était être heureuse... "

De longues minutes passèrent, ils étaient encore assis. Et c'est à ce moment là que Regina se rappela de ce qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure... Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça! Elle se sentait stupide, et faible. Elle devait le dire à David, même si elle connaissait sa ré se leva et arpenta la pièce. Elle essaya en vain de trouver le moyen de réparer sa bêtise. David, inquiet par son comportement, se leva également.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- J'ai fait, une énorme bêtise...

- Laquelle?

- J'ai..."

Elle arrêta de bouger et prit une profonde inspiration.

* * *

><p>Emma était avec les enfants, Henry avait l'air triste elle essaya donc de le rassurer.<p>

" Tout ira bien, gamin. T'en fais pas.

- Je sais, c'est juste que... Je repense à ce qui c'était passé à Granny's, presque tout le monde était contre elle. Ils la regardaient méchamment... Je sais que tout le monde déteste maman, mais personne ne la voit comme je la vois. C'est pour ça qu'ils pensent qu'elle est ignoble, sévère... Si seulement il pouvait la voir comme je le fais...

- Les choses, ne sont pas si simples... Les adultes aiment se casser la tête, ils ne veulent jamais faire simple... Alors que parfois, il le faut. Les vieux sont compliqués!

- Oui, j'avais remarqué." dit Henry en riant légèrement.

* * *

><p>" J'ai arraché mon cœur.<p>

- QUOI?!"

David s'approcha d'elle. Il prit de grandes inspirations, essayant de se calmer.

" Tu as-

- Oui je sais, je n'aurai jamais dû... Mais j'étais énervée, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais."

C'était David qui arpentait la pièce maintenant, il passa une main sur son visage.

"Eh bien, tu... Tu le remets.

- En fait...

- Quoi?

- Bah, j'ai...

- Tu as quoi, Regina?!

- Je l'ai fait disparaître, mais je ne sais pas exactement où il est...

- Tu veux dire quoi par "je ne sais pas exactement"?

- Je veux dire qu'il est perdu!

- Oh mon dieu..."


	9. Je suis désolé

**Nouveau chapitre! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques REVIEWS (elles m'aident à écrire). Bref, je vous laisse découvrir. Merci à vous tous, de lire cette histoire! :D**

**Les prochains chapitres seront postés dans pas très longtemps. Je ne pense pas que je le ferai ce week end, car j'aurai beaucoup de choses à faire! (Hé oui, c'est mon anniv' :P) **

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient encore dans la crypte, David arpentait la pièce... Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Regina avait fait ça. Il était fou de rage!<p>

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça?! s'énerva David

- Parce que je pensais que-

- Au contraire, tu ne pensais pas! hurla-t-il

- Ecoute moi jusqu'à la fin au moins!

- Nous parlons de ton cœur Regina! Pas d'un vêtement que tu as perdu! Ton cœur, merde! Tu te rends compte? Si jamais quelqu'un le trouve!

- Je m'en fiche!

- Quoi?!

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Tu risques de mourir s'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains!

- Et alors?

- ET ALORS?! Tu ne vas pas mourir! Je te laisserai pas partir! Tu ne peux pas mourir!

- Je mérite de mourir! Tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie... J'ai tué des centaines de personnes, infligé de la souffrance à des innocents! Je mérite de mourir..."

Elle avait la gorge nouée et les yeux pleins de larmes.

" Je mérite bien pire que la mort."

Toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites, lui revinrent... C'était dur à porter, elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Le poids l'écrasait, elle était compressée, elle avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle ne voyait plus rien, mis à part les visages de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait fait souffrir. Leurs larmes, leurs cris, leurs expressions... Toutes ces innocentes personnes qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle recula de David et toucha le mur. Dés qu'elle entra en collision avec celui-ci, elle ferma les yeux et prit une fragile inspiration. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle tomba le long du mur. Elle regardait dans le vide et pleurait en silence. Cette vue brisa le cœur de David, il s'approcha de la femme, et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces. Elle ne réagissait pas, c'était comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

Les phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête...

"Monstre sans cœur!"

"Tu es incapable d'aimer"

"Tu n'es pas ma mère!"

"Elle n'aime personne!"

"Son cœur est noirci par la vengeance!"

"Qui aurait pu croire qu'un monstre, tel que toi serait capable de pleurer!"

"L'amour est une faiblesse!"

"Tu mérites tout ce qu'il t'arrive"

"Tous ceux qui se trouvent sur ton chemin finissent par mourir, regarde Daniel."

"Tu crois qu'il t'aime? Qui pourrait aimer quelque comme toi?!"

"Tuons-la!"

Son cœur se serra, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle n'avait plus de force pour se battre contre toutes ces voix dans sa tête. Les voix avaient raison... Elle se mit à trembler. Elles qui ne voulaient pas se taire... Les voix, les voix, les voix, les voix, les voix...

Voyant sa femme ainsi, les larmes vinrent aux yeux de David également. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire tout ça...

"Regina... S'il te plaît..." plaida l'homme en larmes. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Regina.

Les voix tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la jeune femme, mais elle sentit une chaleur qui prenait naissance au niveau de son ventre et qui s'étendait partout dans son corps... Une chaleur rassurante, agréable, quelque chose de familier... C'était comme si les voix s'éloignaient, elle voyait de nouveau... Sa vision était floue, mais elle vit les yeux pétillants de David... Elle revint lentement à elle, et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'oublier les voix.

La voyant revenir peu à peu, David sourit. Il reposa son front contre le sien et rit dans un souffle. Il était soulagé.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis les joues, le front, le nez, les mains. Et il la prit dans se bras. Il chuchota à son oreille:

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je t'aime plus que tout, et..."

Il avait du mal à finir sa phrase, sa gorge était serrée.

"Et rien que l'idée de te perdre me met hors de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire tout cela... Nous allons tous les deux nous en sortir, comme nous le faisons habituellement... Ensemble, prêts à affronter n'importe quoi."

Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement et sortit de l'étreinte.

"Nous avons besoin de retrouver ton cœur. Tu as une idée de là où il pourrait être?

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est à Storybrooke. Le sort que j'ai jeté à la frontière de la ville ne me permets pas de sortir, donc mon cœur aussi.

- Très bien, nous allons commencer les recherches le plus vite possible. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne le trouve. Bien sûr, nous devons rester discrets. Aucun habitant doit savoir que nous sommes à la recherche de ton cœur...

- Oui, je sais... Ils me détestent... déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix

-Ils détestent l'image qu'ils ont de toi. Pas qui tu es vraiment." répondit-il fermement.

Ils se levèrent et prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la crypte du maire. En franchissant la porte, David prit la main de Regina. Un geste qui fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme. Arrivés dans la voiture, David parla:

"Tu as besoin de repos, je te dépose à la maison avec les enfants. Et moi je commencerai les recherches.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul, tu as besoin d'aide. Je veux le faire c'est-

- Tu restes à la maison avec les enfants, ils sont inquiets et ils ont besoin de toi. Je demanderai à Emma quand on sera à la maison de venir chercher avec moi.

- Très bien..."

* * *

><p>David ouvrit la porte et Regina entra. Ils avancèrent dans l'énorme maison, ils rentrèrent dans le salon. Dés qu'Henry les virent, il s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa. Regina retourna l'étreinte, ça lui faisait chaud au "cœur" de voir qu'elle comptait pour son fils... Ils se séparèrent et Regina s'approcha d'Ariana qui était dans son berceau. La petite fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à sa mère. Regina fit de même et prit le bébé dans ses bras, elle la berça doucement. Elle embrassa tendrement le front de sa fille et rit au gémissement que celle-ci poussa.<p>

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout raté dans sa vie...

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez une 'tite Review siouplé :-)<strong>


	10. Vengeance ou Pardon

**DIXIÈME CHAPITRE! Ça passe vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'ai commencé à l'écrire!**

**Merci erika pour ta review, ça me va droit au cœur :D**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît! ;)**

* * *

><p>David expliqua la situation à Emma, elle fut légèrement confuse au début mais accepta de l'aider. Ils étaient dans la cuisine tandis que Regina jouait avec les enfants dans le salon.<p>

"On... On le trouve comment son... Son cœur? ,Emma avait du mal à comprendre toute cette situation...

-Je demanderai à Regina si elle sait comment le récupérer.

-Pas d'autre réaction! s'exclama la jeune femme

-Quoi?

-Son cœur, merde! Elle a pas son cœur et tu trouves ça tout à fait normal...

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je trouvais ça normal, je sais que ça peut paraître confus... Mais, ça ne sert à rien de crier à tors et à travers. A cause des derniers événements elle est fragile, la dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est qu'on lui gueule dessus parce qu'elle n'a plus son cœur.

-Ok, ok...

-Ecoute Emma, nos vies sont compliquées, nous le savons tous. Imagine si à chaque fois que quelque chose de ce genre nous arrivait, on en perdait la tête. On serait déjà fous... Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Parle pour toi...

-En tout cas, nous devons le retrouver. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre le trouve c'est-

-La merde totale.

-Je l'aurai pas dit comme ça mais, oui." répondit David en riant légèrement.

David quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon où Regina, Henry et même Ariana riaient.

"Regina, je peux te parler quelques minutes?

-Oui, j'arrive."

Il revint dans la cuisine, Emma et lui attendirent l'arrivée du maire.

"Me voilà. déclara Regina en entrant dans la cuisine, elle s'appuya sur le comptoir avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu ne connaîtrai pas un moyen de le retrouver? lui demanda David en se grattant la tête.

-Non, je n'en connais aucuns. Je... Peut être que vous devriez commencer à chercher demain.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, on doit le faire maintenant avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve.

-Je sais...

-On commence par quoi? Je veux dire, un cœur c'est pas si facile à retrouver. Bref, comment on s'organise? , demanda Emma

-On doit faire un plan de recherches, je commencerai par le nord-est de la ville, et toi tu feras le nord-ouest. Le reste on le fera demain., répondit David

-Ok, moi ça me convient. répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous cherchez... se moqua Regina

-Bah, votre cœur. Sauf si vous avez perdu quelque chose d'autre, avec vous c'est possible...

-Je veux dire, la couleur, la forme.",expliqua le maire.

Voyant leurs expressions elle comprit qu'aucuns ne savaient à quoi ressembler un cœur.

"C'est rouge, fluorescent. Et la forme, eh bien... C'est comme un cœur quoi... expliqua Regina

-Okayyyyyy, en gros on cherche un machin rouge fluo. dit Emma

-Machin? C'est mon cœur dont on parle, pas d'un "machin"! s'énerva le maire.

-Raah. Comme si vous l'utilisiez! répondit la blonde

-En tout cas, vous, ce que vous n'utilisez pas; c'est votre cerveau! hurla la brunette.

-Ah, oui parce que c'est moi qui a soit disant perdu mon cœur! ironisa Emma

-Apparemment la niaiserie, c'est de famille! Remerciez votre chère mère! répondit Regina.

-A quoi servez-vous? Dites-moi?! A rien! C'est votre MACHIN qu'on va chercher pendant que vous, vous n'allez pas bouger le petit doigt!

-Qui vous a demandé de le chercher? Hein?!

-TAISEZ-VOUS! hurla David"

Les deux femmes respiraient amplement, elles essayaient de se calmer. David parla d'une voix ferme:

"On a assez de problèmes comme ça! Pas besoin d'en rajouter! Vous allez, vous calmez toutes les deux! Emma va chercher le cœur parce que je lui ai demandé! Et ce n'est pas une raison pour lancer des pics à tout bout de champs! Emma va dans la voiture, j'arrive dans quelques minutes."

Elle quitta la maison.

"Tu restes à la maison et tu ne fais rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger...Je pense que tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui.

-Comme quoi?! s'énerva la jeune femme

-Comme crier sur ma fille!

-C'est vrai qu'elle est tellement douce! Je ne faisais que me défendre!

-Regina, vous êtes toutes les deux de mondes différents, il y a une sorte de rivalité entre vous. Tu te doutes bien qu'une simple phrase peut tout faire basculer, la preuve! Je sais que vous êtes toutes les deux perdues, vous ne savez plus où donner de la tête, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous crêpez le chignon. Je te connais et je sais que tu te "défoules" sur Emma. Cette rage que tu as, je la comprends, mais nous y sommes pour rien. Alors fais en sorte que ce genre de choses n'arrivent plus... Essaie de te contrôler et si jamais tu as vraiment besoin de te défouler, je peux faire office de punching ball." déclara David en riant légèrement.

Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa sur la joue et chuchota:

"Tout ira bien, je te le promets."

* * *

><p>La femme marchait dans la forêt, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. D'être de nouveau prêt de la nature. Elle a toujours aimé les oiseaux, ils étaient des compagnons fidèles et intrépides. Elle avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, et marchait rapidement. Elle arriva dans un endroit magnifique, de là où elle était elle pouvait voir toute la ville. Elle était perdue, triste et confuse ces derniers temps. Elle s'assit sur une souche et admira le paysage... Soudain, une chose attira son attention du coin de l'œil. Elle faillit ne pas la voir, tellement ce fut discret. Curieuse, elle se leva et enleva ses écouteurs. Elle s'approcha près de la chose, elle cherchait parmi les centaines de feuilles mortes qu'il y avait au sol, et quand elle décida d'aller s'asseoir, c'est là qu'elle vit. Il était caché par une demi feuille, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à discerné ce que c'était. Alors elle souleva la feuille et elle se rendit compte de ce que c'était!<p>

"Un... Un cœur."

Elle avait trouvé un cœur... "Mais à qui pourrait-il appartenir?" se demanda-t-elle. Elle le prit et le mit dans sa poche, elle devait rendre ceci à la personne qui le possédait.

Elle se mit à réfléchir, et c'est là qu'elle réalisa les conséquences.

Une seule personne pouvait arracher les cœurs; la méchante reine.

* * *

><p>David cherchait en vain le cœur de Regina, comme il l'avait convenu, il cherchait dans le nord-est et Emma cherchait à l'ouest. Ils étaient tous les deux au téléphone avec l'autre.<p>

"T'as trouvé quelque chose? demanda Emma

-Rien... Et toi? Pareil, j'imagine.

-Ouais... C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. On va jamais réussir! La ville est immense, et ce qu'on cherche c'est minuscule!

-Ne pars pas défaitiste! On peut le faire, on a réussi plus dur!

-Tu penses?

-J'en suis même sûr.

-Tu crois qu'ils feraient quoi avec, si jamais ils le trouvaient?

-Qui donc?

-Les habitants de la ville...

-Rien de sympa en tout cas...

-Peut être pas, tu sais, ils détestent Regina mais ils ne sont pas des tueurs pour autant.

-Parfois, les gens renvoient une image contraire comparer à qu'ils sont réellement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Tu ne connais jamais vraiment quelqu'un... Si comme tu le dis, ils trouvent le cœur et nous le disent, c'est bien! Mais si ils le trouvent et qu'ils décident de nous cacher ça, là on est vraiment dans la merde totale!

-En gros, on le dit à personne qu'on cherche son cœur?

-En gros, ouais.

-Si jamais quelqu'un le trouve, ils vont savoir qu'il y a un rapport avec Regina.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est la seule dans la ville qui peut arracher des cœurs, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu... C'était carrément sa signature!

-Il y a Gold qui fait ça aussi.

-Oui mais lui, il s'est fait oublié... Il a comme qui dirait, disparu...

-C'est pas normal qu'on le voit plus...

-Tu penses qu'il prépare quelque chose?

-Je sais pas, mais on essaiera d'aller le voir un jour... Histoire de voir s'il a vraiment changé...

-Mouai...

-Je te remercie Emma. Je sais qu'entre toi et Regina c'est pas l'amour fou, et pourtant tu recherches son cœur avec moi. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Même si je ne l'admettrai jamais devant elle, et si tu lui dis je nierai! Je la déteste pas... Quand t'apprends à la connaître, elle est plutôt sympathique... Et j'avoue, que j'aime bien me disputer avec elle! C'est hyper défoulant et amusant!

-Hein?!

-Bah, entre toi, Mr le Prince Charmant et Blanche-Neige, j'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de me disputer avec vous... Même si parfois on devrait... Quand je me dispute avec Regina, je vide mon sac, j'explose et j'ose dire ce que je pense. Et faut avouer que dés fois, ses répliques, elle sont à mourir de rire!

-Au moins une qui voit le bon côté des choses dans ces disputes!

-Avoue qu'elle est forte à ce jeu là!

-Oui c'est pas faux." répondit David en riant.


	11. Regina!

Emma rentra de la recherche avec David, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils devaient chercher le lendemain dans le sud-est et sud-ouest de la ville. Elle était extenuée, elle avait marché, courru, cherché toute la journée... La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était un long bain chaud... Elle entra dans l'appartement et vit Blanche à la fenêtre portant une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle enleva sa veste en cuire rouge et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé chaud. Blanche n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle était concentrée sur le paysage en face d'elle.

"Blanche?" appela Emma plutôt inquiète du comportement de la femme.

"Hein? Quoi? ,répondit Blanche en se retournant

-Ça va?

-Oui, oui... Pourquoi ça n'irai pas?

-Je sais pas t'es...

-Je suis quoi?

-Bizarre.

-C'est juste que ces derniers temps, je me sens pas très bien. Tu sais pourquoi j'imagine...

-Oui, David...

-J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il l'aime! Elle a dû lui lancer un de ses sorts-

-Blanche, je les ai vu tous les deux. Et je peux te dire qu'ils s'aiment sincèrement, Regina joue pas la comédie, je le sens. David, c'est pareil, dés qu'il la voit, son visage s'illumine. "

Ses paroles brisèrent le cœur de Blanche, elle qui aimait David plus que tout. Bien sûr que ça l'attristait de voir que David aimait vraiment Regina.

Voyant sa mère ainsi, Emma essaya de changer de sujet...

"T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui? demanda Emma

-Je suis allée faire un tour et toi?

-Je... Euh rien. mentit la blonde, David lui avait dit que personne ne devait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Emma? Tu mens!

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Je suis ta mère, je sais quand tu mens.

-Mais non, je te dis la vérité...

-Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui, alors?

-Bah, pas grand chose en faite, je suis restée au bureau.

-Au bureau?

-Hunhun. aquiessa la jeune femme

-Si tu es restée au bureau, comment tu peux m'expliquer que tu sois si fatiguée, que tu ais de la boue sur tes bottes, et des feuilles dans tes cheveux?"

Emma enleva rapidement les feuilles de ses cheveux. Blanche s'approcha de sa fille, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Emma Swan! Que me caches-tu?!

-Rien, rien!

-EMMA!

-OKAY! OKAY!" céda la jeune femme

Blanche leva les sourcils en attente d'une réponse. Emma prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur un tabouret.

"Je cherchais le cœur de Regina."

Blanche écarquilla les yeux, et si c'était...

"Quoi?!

-Regina n'a plus son cœur, moi et David le cherchons dans la ville. On l'a cherché toute la journée mais on l'a pas encore trouvé, on cherchera dans le reste de la ville demain...

-Comment ça se fait qu'elle a plus son cœur?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas cherché à comprendre...

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

-David m'a dit que personne ne devait savoir qu'on était à la recherche du cœur de Regina.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis ta mère!

-Déjà tu ne devais pas le savoir, s'il le sait il va me tuer! Alors s'il te plaît ne lui dit pas que tu sais!

-Très bien...

-Une dernière chose! Ce que je viens de te dire, tu ne le dis à personne! Je te fais confiance!

-Oui, oui... Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça...

-Non, tu es naïve c'est pas pareil.

-Je ne suis pas naïve!

-Tu es Blanche-Neige si tu préfères...

-Quoi?

-Juste... Ne le dis à personne." Dit Emma en s'éloignant.

Emma monta à l'étage et entra dans la salle de bain. Quand Blanche entendit Emma fermer la porte, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Le cœur, qu'elle avait trouvé dans la forêt était celui de Regina! La personne qu'il lui avait gâché sa vie! Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement trouvé le moyen de faire payer Regina pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Cette fois, Blanche aura sa fin heureuse, et cette fois, sans Regina pour lui faire de l'ombre.

Les rôles seront finalement inversés.

* * *

><p>David rentra chez lui bredouille, il était extrêmement fatigué et surtout frustré. Il était sûr qu'il allait trouver son cœur. La recherche s'est avérée plus dure que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il avait fouillé dans la forêt, les rues, les routes mais il n'avait pas trouvé le cœur... Il espérait simplement que personne ne l'avait déjà trouvé. Il entra dans l'immense demeure, enleva sa veste et la posa sur le porte manteau. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, c'était le silence total dans la maison. Il entra dans le salon, et il vit Regina assoupie sur le canapé. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de son visage, ses lèvres étaient légèrement roses. Elle portait une chemise de nuit en soie grise, celle-ci lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Elle était magnifique... Le cœur de David rata un battement en la voyant ainsi.<p>

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et s'assit près d'elle. Il plaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, et lui caressa gentiment la joue. Elle remua à son toucher, elle ouvra lentement les yeux. La seconde même où elle ouvra les yeux, il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il mit sa main sur sa hanche et caressa sa cuisse. Ils se séparèrent pour l'air.

"J'aime quand tu me réveilles comme ça. ,dit Regina

-Et j'aime quand tu portes cette chemise. répondit David, Regina ria légèrement.

-Tu l'as trouvé?

-Non, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis la seule fautive dans l'histoire. Des centaines de choses me sont arrivés, des choses qui m'ont détruites et des choses qui m'ont endurcies. Grâce à tout cela je sais que baisser les bras n'est pas la solution, même si elle semble être la plus simple... J'aurai dû continué de me battre. J'aurai dû, mais je ne l'ai pas fait."

Elle fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration.

"J'étais... Je pensais que tu ne m'avais jamais réellement aimer, je pensais que tu avais jouer avec moi. Je me sentais si misérable et j'étais anéantie, j'essayais de trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette douleur. Et j'ai arraché mon cœur. Ça a marché oui, maintenant je ne ressens absolument rien... A croire qu'être misérable est un meilleur sentiment que ne rien sentir du tout...

-Je te promets que nous allons le trouver. Même s'il faut que je fouille la ville de fond en combles.

-Je n'en doute pas une-"

Une douleur frappa dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle était comme compressée. Sa tête tournait, sa vision devint floue, elle ne voyait plus rien... Ses poumons hurlaient pour l'air. Un déchirement se fit sentir, elle hurla de douleur. David, la voyant ainsi, paniqua.

"Regina?! Regina?! Que se passe-t-il?!"

Elle se tordit de douleur, attrapa sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, elle essaya tant bien que mal de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle lâcha dans un souffle:

"Quelqu'un l'a trouvé..."

A ce moment là, tout tournait autour d'elle. Le manque d'air était devenu trop important. Sa vision s'assombrit, jusqu'au moment où elle ne vit plus rien. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle ferma les yeux lentement, avant de tombée, inertes, sur le canapé.

"Regina!"

David se rua près d'elle et la secoua mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa mais rien. L'homme sanglota sur le corps de sa femme.


	12. Tais-toi et embrasse moi

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! ;)**

* * *

><p>Regina était sur son lit d'hôpital, elle était pâle. Dés qu'elle s'était évanouie David l'avait amené ici, maintenant il attendait les résultats de l'analyse. Il était extrêmement anxieux, s'il perdait Regina il ne pourrait plus vivre non plus... Il était assis sur une chaise près du lit et caressait la main de sa chère et tendre. Le Docteur Whales entra dans la salle avec les résultats dans la main, David se leva immédiatement.<p>

"Alors? demanda inquiet le jeune homme

-Son état est stable, néanmoins nous la garderons un jour de plus, pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien.

-Très bien...

-Il y autre chose, elle s'est évanouie à cause du manque d'air. Il y a peut-être des séquelles suite à cet incident.

-Comme quoi?

-Vomissements, vertiges ou perte de mémoire.

-Quoi?! Vous voulez dire qu'il est possible qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de rien!

-Oui, mais les risques son minimes. C'est pour cette raison que nous préférons la garder en observation une journée de plus. Ce moment là est fatidique, si durant cette période aucuns vomissements, aucuns vertiges, ou pertes de mémoire se font sentir, alors elle sera hors de danger définitivement. Vous pourrez donc rentrer tranquilles.

-Vous n'êtes pas sûr de ça...

-David, je connais Regina. Et je vous assure que ce n'est pas un évanouissement qui va l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'elle veut. Et ce qu'elle veut en l'occurrence, c'est vous.

-Merci, Docteur.

-Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail."

David était rassuré par les paroles du Docteur, il espérait simplement que tout aller rentrer dans l'ordre. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de qu'il était. Il appela Emma, qui était chez lui avec les enfants.

"David?! Alors, comment va-t-elle?! demanda la jeune femme au bout de la ligne.

-Elle va bien... Ils la garderont en observation encore un jour. Apparemment, il y a des chances qu'elle vomisse ou qu'elle ait des vertiges...

-Oui, je comprends...

-Il est probable, qu'elle perde la mémoire également...

-Non...

-Malheureusement, si. Mais les risques sont minimes. Gardons espoir, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

-Oui, le Prince Charmant prêt à sauver sa Méchante Reine! Tu sais que, vous êtes vraiment un phénomène... Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour! , déclara Emma en riant légèrement.

-Et moi donc! J'aurai jamais pensé me marier avec elle et l'aimer autant... Je l'aime tellement tu sais... ,déclara-t-il tristement.

-Mais je t'aime plus." déclara une voix rauque...

Il raccrocha.

C'était une voix familière, une voix qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se retourna et il la vit, portant un sourire éblouissant. Il se précipita à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement mais fermement. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de l'homme, lui qui pensait, il y a quelques heures, l'avoir perdu à jamais.

"Regina! Je t'aime tellement...

-Moi aussi, berger. répondit la jeune femme en clignant de l'œil.

-Tu vas bien? Tu veux de l'eau? Tu veux manger? Ah, t'as froid? Tu veux regarder la télé? Ou t'as trop chaud? Non laisse moi deviner, tu veux un café? Non, dans ton état peut-être que c'est dangereux... De l'eau? De l'eau ça te va? Avec des glaçons? Mais pas trop, sinon t'auras froid. Oui, mais si t'as froid j'augmente le chauffage. Ouais mais en sortant tu risques d'attraper froid! Attend, tu veux vomir? Je te ramène une bassine ou un plastique? Tu veux des antidouleurs? Quoi?! T'as mal? Attend, peut-être que tu-"

Il fut coupé par ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle embrassa lentement. Elle s'éloigna doucement, et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

"Je n'ai besoin que de toi.

-Oui mais si t'as-. , commença-t-il

-Chhh. Je vais très bien, je n'ai besoin de rien du tout. Je ne suis pas une enfant, je m'en remettrai. Je vais tellement bien, que je pourrai aller courir un marathon!

-Tu veux pas de l'eau? De la-

-David.

-Oui?

-Tais-toi et embrasse moi."

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et apporta ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser fut passionné et plein d'amour. Leurs lèvres bougeaient lentement au début, mais dés qu'il l'a pressa contre le lit, le rythme changea. Il était allongé sur elle, et parcourait son corps avec ses grandes mains. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson, ils avaient tous les deux oublier qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public... David se mit à caresser la cuisse de Regina, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les arrêta dans leur activité...

"Les chambres d'hôtel existent!"

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se retournèrent vers Emma, qui avait l'air amusé et dégoûté à la fois. David s'éloigna rapidement de Regina, et lissa les plis invisibles sur sa chemise. Regina rhabilla sa jambe rapidement, et remit ses cheveux en place. Ils rougissaient tous les deux. David essaya de se calmer. Il se racla la gorge et se gratta la tête. Il demanda, d'une voix instable:

"Hum. Emma! Où sont les enfants?

-Avec Ruby, j'ai failli venir avec eux, mais vu ce que je viens de voir. Ils ont bien fait de rester avec elle. déclara-t-elle en riant légèrement."

Elle entra dans la chambre et posa un panier pleins de pommes rouges sur une table, voyant l'expression de Regina elle s'expliqua.

"J'ai appris que la méchante reine adorait les pommes. J'espère que c'est toujours d'actualité.

-Oui, merci Emma. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, sachant que la dernière fois-

-Ça?! Ça, c'est du passé! J'ai totalement oublié!" répondit Emma en clignant de l'œil.

Regina sourit légèrement, et elle demanda:

"Comment vont les enfants?

-Beaucoup mieux, depuis qu'ils savent que leur mère va bien. répondit la blonde en souriant.

-Je prends mes affaires et on rentre à la maison." déclara le maire en soulevant la couverture sur elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais fut arrêtée par David.

"Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. déclara l'homme en lui remettant la couverture.

-Quoi?

-Le Docteur Whales m'a dit que-

-Quoi cet idiot? se moqua-t-elle.

-L'IDIOT m'a dit que tu dois rester encore un jour en observation. Et je ne te laisserai pas partir avant demain.

-David... Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rester plus longtemps!

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire." déclara-t-il fermement.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas gagner, elle usa de son charme légendaire. Elle leva la tête, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle sortit sa jambe nue de sous la couverture, bien en face de David, qui déglutissait à la vue.

"David? chuchota-t-elle doucement.

-Oui. répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu ne veux pas que je reste ici, non plus n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

Incapable de parler il hocha la tête.

"A la maison, ça sera beaucoup mieux, tu sais... Sachant que là-bas, il n'y aura que TOI et MOI"

Elle se mit à jouer avec l'un de ses boutons de chemise, et s'approcha de ses lèvres, mais au dernier moment elle se dirigea vers son oreille et chuchota:

"On pourrait faire des choses incroyables..."

Elle s'éloigna de lui et utilisa sa voix très sexy...

"Tu ne veux pas?"

La voyant ainsi, David déglutit il avait perdu tous ses moyens. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Emma hurla:

"Vous êtes écœurants! Je suis encore là je vous signale!

-Raah. Vous nous avez presque vu entrain de le faire. Ne faites pas la timide! ironisa Regina.

-Ah nan, moi si ça continue je pars! répliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt la porte.

-On le fera quand vous serez pas la... répondit la brune en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

-Merde! J'ai pas besoin de savoir!" déclara-t-elle demi-triste, et demi-amusée.

Emma quitta la chambre laissant les deux amoureux seuls à seuls.

"C'est bon, elle n'est plus là! On peut le faire? plaida David, une fois sa fille partit.

-Non! répondit-t-elle fermement.

-Mais pourquoi?! , il agissait comme un enfant.

-Si je dois rester ici, alors pas de ça!

-Regina! supplia l'homme.

-Non, c'est non."

Voyant son expression elle explosa de rire.

"Ce n'est pas pour rien, que je suis appelée "Méchante reine"! ,se moqua-t-elle.

-Et je me suis marié avec toi... s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Arrête, nous savons tous les deux que je suis la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée!

-Absolument! déclara-t-il en riant légèrement.

-Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir, je le sens...

-J'ai une idée pour passer le temps..." déclara-t-il sournoisement.

Il s'approcha du lit lentement, et souleva la couverture, qui recouvrait les jambes nues de la jeune femme.

Elle poussa loin d'elle et le frappa avec son coussin.

En riant elle le pointa du doigt et dit:

"N'y pense pas une seconde!"

Il se mit à rire à pleins poumons. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle.

"Regina, nous devons parler sérieusement.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Avant de t'évanouir tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé?

-Oui.

-Tu m'as dit que quelqu'un l'a trouvé? Tu parlais de-

-Mon cœur? Oui, la personne qu'il l'a trouvé a essayé de me tuer, sauf que je suis toujours vivante... C'est insensé!

-Cela signifie que je dois me remettre au travail.

-Comment allons-nous, nous organiser?

-Si quelqu'un l'a, il ne sert à rien de paniquer. Je veux dire, normalement, il ne sait pas à qu'il appartient. Nous devons juste, trouver le moyen d'inciter la personne à nous le donner de son plein gré.

-Comment comptes-tu y arriver?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais ça viendra. On le récupérera j'en suis persuadé."

* * *

><p>Emma entra dans Granny's, elle se dirigea vers la table ou Ruby, Ariana et Henry étaient installés. Voyant arriver sa mère, Henry se leva et lui demanda:<p>

"Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle se porte très bien, je t'assure.

-On peut aller la voir?

-Oui, mais je te préviens. On ne pourra pas rester très longtemps, elle a besoin de repos.

-Je veux juste la voir un moment...

-Prend tes affaires, on y va.

-J'arrive!" Il s'éloigna d'Emma en courant.

Emma s'assit en face de Ruby qui jouait avec Ariana, qui était dans son cosy.

"Comment va Regina?

-Euh, bien... , Emma était confuse, depuis quand Ruby se préoccupait du sort de Regina?

-Dis lui que je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement.

-Ruby?! Tu vas bien?!

-Ouais, bien sûr!

-On dirait pas! Depuis quand le sort de Regina te préoccupe tant?

-J'ai découvert des choses sur elle, qui expliquent pourquoi elle a agit de cette manière. J'ai juste réalisé qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être détester. Et puis, je pense, qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour moi, de changer vis à vis d'elle.

-Ok, ce sera fait alors...

-Ah oui!" Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit avec un sac en papier dans la main. Elle le tendit à Emma et dit:

"Donne lui ça aussi. Le fameux chausson aux pommes de Granny. Il sort juste du four!

-C'est... C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

-Je t'en prie, et si jamais elle souhaite autre chose. N'hésite pas à venir m'en en parler. , déclara la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

-Merci... Bye, Ruby.

-Bye!"

Elle regardait Ruby, elle était vraiment très contente du changement de la jeune femme. Henry arriva juste en face d'elle.

"Alors, on y va?

-Ouais..."

Elle prit le cosy et sortit de l'auberge.

* * *

><p>"Maman!"<p>

Henry se précipita vers le lit où était sa mère, et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

"Henry...

-Ça va?

-Beaucoup mieux, depuis que tu es là!"

Il s'assit à côté de sa mère et s'est tenu là, à profiter de sa chaleur, et de son odeur si rassurante.

David apporta Ariana dans les bras de sa femme. Regina la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, le bébé de mit à rire, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce également. Regina avait les larmes aux yeux.

Emma posa le café sur la table en face du maire.

"Ruby vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, et elle m'a dit de vous donner ça. Chaussons aux pommes tout juste sortit du four... dit Emma.

-Quoi? Vous voulez dire que-

-Oui, apparemment elle a décidé de changer... Vis à vis de vous, en tous cas.

-Remerciez la de ma part, s'il vous plaît.

-Emma je peux te parler une minute s'il te plaît?" demanda David.

Il sortit de la chambre et attendit l'arrivée d'Emma, dans le couloir.

"Qu'y-a-t-il? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous devons nous remettre au travail. Si Regina s'est évanouie, c'est parce que...

-Parce que?...

-Parce que, quelqu'un a trouvé son cœur et a commencé à l'écraser.

-Quoi?!

-On doit trouver le moyen de le récupérer... Il faut qu'on oblige la personne à nous le rendre...

-Oui, on pourrait... Je sais pas moi, dire que c'est ton cœur?

-Ils vont dire que c'est elle qui me l'a arraché et la voudront morte!

-Ok...

-Tant que personne ne sait que Regina n'a plus son cœur tout va bien.

-En faite...

-En faite quoi?! s'énerva David.

-Quelqu'un le sait. ,lâcha Emma.

-Quoi?! Tu te fous de moi, j'espère?! Je t'ai répété maintes et maintes fois, qu'ABSOLUMENT personne ne devait le savoir! hurla-t-il.

-Je sais, je sais... Je suis désolée!

-Qui le sait?

-Euh, c'est... Blanche.

-Emma!

-Je sais! Mais elle a su que je lui mentais et elle m'a fait son fichu regard, et j'ai cédé... Tu ne penses pas que c'est elle qui a son cœur?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. On est sûr de rien...

-David, elle ne serait pas capable enfin!

-C'est ce que je pensais, avant qu'elle ne décide de changer. Tu ne le remarques peut être pas, mais moi si. Elle a changé, elle n'est plus si pure qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

-Tu veux faire quoi alors?

-Fouiller l'appartement.

-Le sien?

-Non, non celui du voisin! Le sien bien sûr!

-On y va quand?

-Maintenant!

-Quoi?!

-Tu la tiens occuper tandis que moi je fouille l'appartement. C'est bon?

-Ok, ok..."

Il rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital, et se dirigea vers ses enfants.

"Passer l'après-midi au parc avec un loup. Ça te tente? demanda-t-il à Henry.

-Mais je veux rester avec maman!

-Elle a besoin de repos...

-Henry, chéri, je te promets que dés que je sors de cet hôpital nous irons manger une énorme glace à Granny's. lui promit Regina.

-Ok..." céda le jeune homme.

David prit Ariana et la mit dans son cosy. Il sortit de la chambre et donna le cosy à Emma.

"Demande à Ruby de garder les enfants. Et si possible, demande lui qu'elle aille au parc, je leur ai promis. lui expliqua David.

-Ok, dés que c'est fait je vais avec Blanche à Granny's. répondit-elle en lui tendant les clés de l'appartement.

-Très bien." Il les prit et les mit dans sa poche.

Il entra dans la chambre et mit sa veste en cuire très rapidement. Il s'approcha de Regina et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Où vas-tu? demanda la jeune femme.

-Chercher ton cœur."


	13. Ton cœur

Emma était à Granny's, elle avait persuadé Ruby d'aller au parc avec les enfants. Maintenant, elle attendait l'arrivée de sa mère, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire pour la tenir occuper...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blanche entra dans le restaurant et prit le siège en face d'Emma.

"Bon alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la brune

-On commande et je t'explique. ,répondit Emma

-Ok..." déclara confuse la brune.

Emma appela la serveuse. Blanche commanda un thé et Emma...

Et bien, elle essayait de gagner du temps...

"Je sais pas quoi prendre... déclara la blonde.

-Je peux vous proposer un café, un chocolat chaud, un thé... , déclara la serveuse.

-Je vais prendre un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle s'il vous plaît... Oh! Et un croissant!

-D'accord je vous amène ça tout de suite. ,répondit la serveuse en s'éloignant

-Attendez! Je crois que je vais plutôt prendre un thé en faite... J'ai mal à la gorge en ce moment, en plus.

-Euh... Que pensez-vous d'un thé au miel? Granny n'en fait pas mais je pense qu'elle peut faire une petite exception.

-Ok, bah dans ce cas là, je prends un muffin en plus.

-Un muffin au chocolat? Nature? Fruits rouges?

-Fruits rouges! Non, non! Euh, nature... Nature?! Non! Euh, chocolat s'il vous plaît."

La serveuse hocha la tête, et s'éloigna de la table. Blanche était exaspérée du comportement de sa fille, voyant sa mère ainsi, elle haussa les épaules. Emma leva le doigt et appela la serveuse.

"Mademoiselle!

-Emma?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Blanche.

-Je veux pas de croissant, attend je reviens tout de suite je vais lui dire!

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici!

-Mais-

-Emma, tu prendras ton croissant et c'est tout!

-J'en veux pas!

-Tu restes là, et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici."

* * *

><p>David sortit les clés de sa poche, et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il entra dans le salon, et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il chercha dans la chambre de Blanche, et fouilla dans son placard. En cherchant, dans des boîtes il découvrit un carnet. Il était assez petit, rose et blanc. Il l'ouvrit, et se mit à lire à voix haute.<p>

"Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Il m'a blessé profondément, mais je l'aime quand même. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il aime une personne comme elle! Elle est mauvaise! Mais maintenant, que j'ai ceci. Je vais pouvoir finalement être heureuse..."

Il n'avait aucuns doutes maintenant, elle avait son cœur et elle voulait s'en servir... Il se mit à chercher plus rapidement mais il ne trouva rien dans les placards. Il s'approcha du lit, leva les couettes, les coussins. Il se baissa et regarda sous le lit. Il y découvrit un coffre noir et blanc, scellé. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa. Il se releva et l' essaya de l'ouvrir mais n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'était pas sûr que c'était ce qu'il cherchait, mais il le prit.

Il remit les couettes en place, rangea les endroits dans lesquels il avait cherché, sortit de l'appartement et verrouilla la porte.

Il envoya un message à Emma:

_"J'ai fini. Rejoins moi à l'hôpital."_

* * *

><p>Blanche attendait une réponse, elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi Emma l'avait amené ici. Et surtout pourquoi, elle agissait si bizarrement.<p>

"Alors?! , s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Euh, attend je dois aller au toilette!

-EMMA!

-Bah, quoi? Je peux pas aller au toilette maintenant?

-Pas avant m'avoir dit pourquoi je suis ici!

-Bah, en faite...

-En faite?! Quoi? Tu vas me le dire?!

-Laisse moi le temps de t'expliquer! Arrête d'être si impatiente!

-Oh excuse moi d'être si impatiente! Tu m'appelles et tu me dis que tu as quelque chose d'urgent à me dire! Et quand j'arrive ici, tu tournes en rond... Et tu ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi je suis là!

-Calme toi, hein! Je voulais prendre un thé, parce que j'ai mal à la gorge. C'est à cause du froid... Tu trouves pas que depuis quelque temps, il fait plus froid que d'habitude? Peut-être que je devrai acheter une autre veste tu sais..."

La blonde essayait en vain de changer de sujet.

"Emma, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir? Pas pour me parler de la météo, j'imagine!

-Bah, non. Mais c'est possible, je veux dire, si tu veux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

-Rien, rien...

-Emma, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir!

-Je t'ai fait venir ici, parce que..."

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle était en pleine réflexion, quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit et lit le message.

"Parce que quoi? Emma! ,hurla-t-elle.

-Euh, je dois y aller! Bye!"

Elle se leva et mit sa veste.

"Emma t'es pas sérieuse j'espère?!

-Je dois vraiment y aller.

-Tu devais me dire quoi à la fin?!

-Rien d'important, t'inquiète.

-Tu te fous de moi?!

-Non, non...

-Attend au moins, ta commande!

-J'ai pas faim, en faite. "

Elle s'empressa de sortir du restaurant.

Blanche quant à elle, ne comprenait rien... Emma était... Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire le comportement de la jeune femme...

La serveuse vint déposer ce qu'Emma avait commandé et fronça les sourcils à la place vide.

"Elle est parti? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais... Laissez ça là, que je m'empiffre..." s'exaspéra la brune.

* * *

><p>Emma se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Elle arriva dans la chambre de Regina.<p>

"Où est David? demanda la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas..." répondit Regina en haussant les épaules.

Il arriva avec le coffre et le posa sur une table.

"Nous devons ouvrir ce coffre. déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi? demanda la brune.

-Je pense qu'il contient ton cœur.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé? demanda le maire.

-Chez Blanche.

-Quoi?!

-Trop long à expliquer. Nous devons d'abord l'ouvrir."

Il prit le coffre et le tendit à Regina. Elle passa sa main sur celui-ci et un clic se fit entendre, elle l'ouvrit et c'est là qu'elle vit...

Son cœur.

Elle le prit dans ses mains et l'examina.

"Oh mon dieu... C'était elle alors... dit Emma en soupirant.

-Remet ton cœur! Qu'est-ce que tu attends!? ,hurla David.

-Mais- ,commença Regina.

-Met le!"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle attrapa la main de David et posa son cœur dedans, elle le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit:

"Je veux que tu me le remettes."

David fronça les sourcils à sa déclaration, il remua la tête et lui dit:

"Je... Je ne peux pas, Regina. Si jamais je fais une erreur je pourrai te blesser...

-Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse, et je te guiderai.

-Regina, je-

-J'ai confiance en toi." déclara-t-elle fermement.

Elle prit sa main, et la dirigea vers sa poitrine. Elle rentra son cœur. Sans quitter David du regard. Elle poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il entra.

Et revoilà, ce sentiment de nouveau. Cette petite étincelle, cette chaleur, ce frisson, cette caresse à son cœur. Elle sentit un rayonnement , qui prenait naissance dans sa poitrine et qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Elle se sentait vivre de nouveau. Elle pouvait finalement ressentir, les frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale lorsque David la touchait.

La voyant dans une transe, David paniqua. Et s'il lui avait fait mal?!

"Regina?! Oh mon dieu, je t'ai fais ma-"

Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains, et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit rapidement au baiser.

"Si vous pouviez arrêter de faire ce genre de choses quand je suis là!" s'exaspéra Emma.

Aucuns d'entre eux ne répondaient, ils continuaient, ignorant sa présence. Il l'embrassa encore plus passionnément, il l'attrapa par la taille et s'allongea sur elle.

"Bon, bah pendant que vous... Faîtes ça... Je vais chercher vos enfants, puisque apparemment vous êtes occupés..."

Elle sortit de la chambre.

"Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue de parler..." s'exaspéra-t-elle en riant.


	14. Envoûté par sa sensualité

**Je tiens à remercier wolverine wife pour son aide! Merci beaucoup, ma belle!**

**Voici, un nouveau chapitre... **

**Et je peux vous dire qu'entre nos deux amoureux, ça devient TRES chaud! :P**

**Bon anniversaire Regina! :D**

* * *

><p>Il faisait sombre, la nuit commençait à tomber.<p>

Regina avait convaincu le docteur de la laisser sortir. Après tout, elle avait son cœur... Il n'y avait plus d'autre raison, qu'il la garde plus longtemps. Elle allait beaucoup mieux. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose avant de rentrer...

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital. La brunette se mit à réfléchir, et elle devait le dire à David. Mais si elle savait, qu'il allait l'en dissuader.

"David!

-Oui?

-Je vais la trouver. Et lui faire payer! ,s'écria la jeune femme.

-Hein?!

-Blanche! Elle m'a pris mon cœur, je dois lui donner une bonne leçon...

-Regina...

-Ça ne sert à rien de m'en dissuader, je le ferrai." déclara fermement la jeune femme.

David prit les mains de Regina et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je n'allais pas t'en dissuader, elle le mérite que tu lui donnes un bonne leçon. Ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable... Alors tu y vas, mais je t'en prie... Ne lui fais pas de mal."

Regina fronça les sourcils, elle était persuadée qu'il lui aurait fait un long discours, pour lui dire de ne pas y aller... Contre toute attente, il était d'accord et avait plutôt bien réagi.

* * *

><p>Emma entra avec Henry et Ariana dans l'appartement. Ariana dormait paisiblement dans son cosy, Henry lui jouait avec ses jeux vidéos, il avait son casque sur les oreilles.<p>

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère avait pris le cœur de Regina! Comment avait-elle osé!? Blanche se faisait passé pour une bonne personne, alors qu'en réalité elle était tout le contraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la "coupable" arriva dans l'appartement les mains pleines. Elle salua brièvement les enfants et se mit à ranger les courses. Emma n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle guettait chaque mouvement que sa mère faisait. Elle était folle de rage!

Remarquant l'étrange comportement de sa fille, plus étrange qu'à Granny's, elle s'inquiéta.

"Emma? Tu vas bien?" demanda la jeune femme.

La blonde ne répondit pas, elle fixait toujours sa mère.

"Emma? Ça va?"

Blanche s'approcha de sa fille, mais la seconde même où elle la toucha, elle se leva et s'éloigna d'elle.

"Ne me touche pas! hurla Emma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne vas pas?!

-C'est toi! ,hurla la blonde avec dégoût.

-Quoi?!

-Comment as-tu pu?! Tu es censée être la gentille dans l'histoire! Tu es Blanche-Neige, merde! Tu te rends compte de l'importance de ce que tu as fait?!

-Emma?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!?

-Finalement, tu n'es pas mieux que Regina!

-Ne me compare pas à cette sorcière!

-Cette "sorcière" à changé pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur! Pas comme toi!

-Que veux-tu dire?!

-Il avait raison..." déclara pensivement la jeune femme.

David avait raison, sa mère avait changé... Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'ignoble. Blanche ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma lui disait tout cela. Elle s'énerva, en voyant qu'Emma pensait que cette sorcière était une meilleure personne qu'elle.

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'hurles dessus?!

-Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait! Je ne suis pas si stupide! grogna Emma.

-Je suis ta mère, tu ne dois pas me parler comme ça!

-Le jour où toi et David avaient décidé de m'abandonner, vous avez perdu ce droit!"

Cette phrase brisa le cœur de Blanche.

"Regarde-toi! Regarde ce que tu es devenue! Tu n'es pas ma mère! Ma mère n'aurait jamais fait ça!

-De quoi tu parles, bon sang?!

-Tu sais quoi?! Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus ici, avec toi!"

Elle prit sa veste le bébé, et appela Henry.

"Lève-toi. On s'en va.

-Mais pourquoi?

-J'ai dit on s'en va! Alors tu te lèves, et tout de suite!" s'énerva la jeune femme.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, laissant une Blanche confuse derrière elle.

La brune ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi Emma agissait de cette manière...

Et c'est là, qu'elle réalisa de quoi parler Emma... Emma avait découvert, mais c'était impossible! Elle courut vers sa chambre, et se baissa, elle fouilla sous le lit, elle tendit le bras, en attente du coffre qui était censé être là.

"Il n'y est plus." déclara une voix rauque.

Blanche leva la tête et vit Regina, les bras croisés, qui était folle de rage. Elle se remit sur ses pieds.

"Que... Que faites-vous ici?! bégaya-t-elle.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de vous saluer? ,ironisa Regina.

-Sor-... Sortez d'ici!

-Que se passe-t-il?! Auriez-vous peur!?"

Blanche avait l'impression de revoir la méchante reine...

"Bien sûr que non! ,répondit elle.

-C'est vrai?!" demanda le maire.

Regina s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage et chuchota dangereusement:

"Pourtant vous devriez!"

Blanche s'éloigna de Regina.

"Que voulez-vous?!

-Je voulais vous remerciez."

Voyant l'expression de la jeune femme, elle s'expliqua.

"Oh oui! Je ne vous ai pas dit. J'ai retrouvé mon cœur!

-Quoi?!

-Et oui, très chère... Je sais que c'était vous qui l'aviez!, grogna Regina.

-Que- qu'allez vous me faire?! Me tuer?! Allez-y!

-J'ai l'intention de vous faire bien pire que ça!

-Allez-y! Si vous me touchez..."

Blanche se pencha en avant et termina sa phrase:

"Il ne vous le pardonnera jamais." elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Blanche essayait tant bien que mal de paraître confiante et cruelle, mais personne ne pouvait battre Regina à ce jeu là.

Le maire explosa de rire. A cause de cela, Blanche s'arrêta de rire, et fronça les sourcils.

Regina se calma et sourit cruellement.

"Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, et pourtant il n'a pas tenté de m'arrêter... On peut même dire, qu'il m'a encouragé.

-Quoi?! ,Blanche était apeurée.

-Et maintenant je vais pouvoir, vous REMERCIEZ pour ce que vous avez fait!" grogna la jeune femme.

Le maire leva le bras en direction de la brune.

Blanche se retrouva suspendu dans l'air. Elle étrangla la jeune femme de toute sa force. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle gémissait de douleur. Regina s'approcha lentement du corps suspendu, et sourit à pleines dents. Le genre de sourire qui faisait frissonner Blanche de peur.

Elle ne voyait plus rien, le manque d'air était devenu trop important. Et le moment où elle sentit qu'elle allait mourir, Regina la lâcha. Elle tomba à terre, et toussa. Elle tint sa gorge pour soulager sa douleur.

"Vous avez de la chance que j'ai changé. Autrement, je vous aurai fait bien plus pire." déclara la jeune femme en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais au dernier moment elle dit:

"La prochaine fois, tuer moi directement, cela vous aurait éviter bien des désagréments.

-Vous allez regretter d'avoir fait ça! hurla Blanche.

-Vous pensez que vous me faîtes peur?!" Regina rit cruellement.

Elle se rapprocha de la femme à terre et se mit à son niveau.

"Vous ne trompez personne, ma chère. Nous savons tous que vous avez changé. Et à cause de cela, vous allez perdre tout ce que vous avez. Absolument TOUT!

-J'ai déjà tout perdu...

-Oh, non... Pas encore!

-Allez-y, enlevez moi tout ce que j'aime! hurla-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça..." répondit calmement Regina.

Blanche se leva et fronça les sourcils à sa réponse...

"Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera... Quelqu'un, qui ne vous épargnera pas, comme je viens de le faire..."

Regina s'approcha lentement du visage de la jeune femme et dit avec dégoût:

"Vous allez le faire." , elle rit légèrement.

"Vous serez la seule responsable de votre fin."

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Blanche.

"Vous êtes horrible. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le dire.

-Vous pensez que vous êtes mieux peut-être?! répliqua-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, sinon..." elle remua le tête et ferma les yeux.

"Sinon, j'aurai écrasé votre cœur...Et je vous aurai vu, vous tordre et hurler de douleur, j'aurai vu votre visage, votre expression, les larmes couler le long de vos joues. J'aurai sourit et j'aurai appuyé encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez au sol, sans vie... Et j'aurai sourit au corps en face de moi, car j'aurai finalement eu ma revanche..."

Regina prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

"Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. "

Elle fit une pause et continua.

"Vous savez pourquoi?"

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et dit:

"Parce que, je NE SUIS PAS comme vous."

Avec cela elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée pourpre, laissant Blanche anéantie. La jeune femme s'écroula au sol, et sanglota.

* * *

><p>Regina apparût dans son salon. La maison était silencieuse, presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. David était assis sur un des canapés.<p>

"Regina!

-David! , répéta-t-elle sur le même ton qu'il avait utilisé il y a quelques secondes, en se moquant de lui.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Donc, ça c'est bien passé..." soupira-t-il.

Regina ria légèrement et enleva son manteau.

"Les enfants dorment déjà? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ils étaient exténués après cette longue journée."

Il se leva du canapé, et tous deux montèrent les escalier. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Regina ferma la porte, dés que celle-ci fut fermée, David enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son cou. Regina se retourna dans son étreinte.

Il s'approcha de la tête de Regina et l'embrassa. Elle resta parfaitement équilibrée sur ses talons durant tout ce temps. Il pria pour l'entrée à sa bouche. Elle expira fortement par le nez et accorda sa demande. Elle glissa ses mains sur son ventre, se tenant à sa chemise, tandis qu'elle l'embrassa à travers un énorme sourire.

David l'a tenu contre le mur en appuyant son corps contre le sien, soutenant son poids sur ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa taille. Ses mains serraient chaque côté de son visage quand elle l'amena vers elle. Il sentit une ruée de passion se propageait en lui. Il la poussa plus fort contre le mur, ils poussèrent tous deux des gémissements érotiques. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou lorsqu'elle le sentit se détacher légèrement.

"Que dis-tu", il embrassa ses lèvres pulpeuses. "De reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés à l'hôpital?"

Il embrassa ses lèvres de nouveau, avant de commencer doucement à embrasser et mordiller son cou. Regina poussa sa tête en arrière contre le mur, de pur plaisir.

"Hmm, bonne idée." murmura-t-elle à travers ses respirations lourdes.

Il la souleva avec aisance, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, sans jamais arrêter de l'embrasser.

Son cœur battit plus vite lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes s'enroulaient étroitement autour de sa taille. Ses poumons hurlaient pour l'air tandis qu'il goûtait à la légère saveur de pommes et de cannelle sur sa langue.

Elle sentait le bas de sa robe monter lentement avec chaque pas qu'il faisait. Son cœur rata un battement, quand elle sentit ses grandes mains attraper étroitement le dos de ses cuisses nues.

Il la posa à côté du lit.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et rétrécit de quelques centimètres. David trouva rapidement le zip de sa robe dans le dos. Il le tira lentement vers le bas, tout en l'embrassant. Il glissa la robe hors de ses épaules et elle tomba sur le sol, laissant Regina en rien, mais un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et rouge, et culotte assortie. Il sentit une ruée de feu se propageait en lui, à la magnifique vue en face de lui.

Il s'avança, la poussant en arrière, près du lit. La jambe de Regina frappa le bord de celui-ci, elle s'effondra sur le dos, suivit par David.

Il la vit se déplacer vers le milieu du lit, elle bougea lentement, tel un prédateur qui guettait sa proie. David épiait chacun de ses mouvements. Arrivée au centre de l'énorme lit, elle s'arrêta, et il s'approcha d'elle.

Lorsque tout son poids était au-dessus d'elle, elle leva son genoux. Rapidement elle changea la position initiale, et elle était au dessus, dorénavant c'était elle qui avait le contrôle total. Elle s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux, riant doucement, avec un sourire sournois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

David s'assit avec ses mains tenant sa taille étroite nue, il s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa pour faire taire son rire. Il la sentit arrêter et accepter le baiser mais d'une seconde à l'autre, elle s'écarta et lui enleva son tee-shirt, exposant ses muscles toniques.

Momentanément, elle laissa ses yeux errer sur sa peau nue et Regina inconsciemment mordit sa lèvre inférieure, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il se déplaça pour l'embrasser, mais elle le poussa et laissa échapper un petit rire silencieux et sournois.

Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine toucher la sienne, avec chaque respiration qu'il prenait. L'échauffement de sa peau nue contre la sienne fit frissonné Regina. Elle s'abaissa vers lui afin que haut de son corps soit à plat contre le sien, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Avant de rompre le baiser, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il laissa échapper un gémissement à son acte. Il s'assit légèrement, lorsqu'elle se mit à caresser doucement sa poitrine.

Ses yeux bruns étaient remplis de vie et de luxure. Il sentit ses mains se déplaçaient vers le bas pour sa taille.

Sa poitrine montait et descendait de façon spectaculaire, il se retrouva coincé dans une transe. Entre son regard hypnotique et sa beauté... Il était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le son de sa ceinture étant débouclée et jetée au sol, le ramena.

Il s'empressa de l'embrasser, elle lui rendit son baiser momentanément avant de le pousser vers le bas et d'ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de son jean. Dés qu'elle termina cela, elle se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle rompit le baiser et s'éloigna de lui. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de lui sourire brillamment. David fut une nouvelle fois envoûté par la sensualité qu'elle dégageait.


	15. Double jeu

Emma n'avait toujours pas reparlé à sa mère, elle était trop énervée et déçue par les actions de celle-ci. Blanche l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé de venir à l'appartement... Au début, elle hésita à y aller, mais elle laissa une dernière chance à Blanche.

La jeune femme blonde poussa sa rancœur de côté et décida d'y aller. Elle devait en savoir plus.

Emma entra dans l'appartement et vit Blanche assise en face de la table à manger. Elle resta debout devant la jeune femme les mains dans les poches. Aucunes d'entre elles ne savaient par quoi commencer... Blanche prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler d'une voix tremblante:

"Emma... Je sais que... Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable... Mais je suis désolée... Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça.

-Mais tu l'as fait. renchérit-elle fermement.

-Oui. Oui. Je l'ai fait mais je regrette! Regina et David sont heureux ensemble, que ça me plaise ou non, je dois l'accepter.

-Blanche pourquoi as-tu fait ça?! Hein?!

-Pour être heureuse!

-Heureuse?! Tu penses pouvoir être heureuse en tuant?!

-Bien sûr que non! Je n'ai pas réfléchi! Et je suis sincèrement désolée... Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait.

-Malheureusement...

-Emma, je sais que tu es déçue, énervée et même dégoûtée de moi... Je n'aurai jamais dû cédé... Mais la vérité est que, j'aime toujours David... D'un certaine manière, oui... En ayant pris du recul je sais que la vengeance n'était pas la solution... Je veux me racheter, je ne veux plus voir dans tes yeux cette haine, ce dégoût!

-Tu ne l'aurai pas fait, ça ne serai jamais arrivé.

-Ecoute, on fait tous des erreurs, moi la première!

-Des erreurs?! Tu te fous de moi?! Avoir pris le cœur d'une personne, t'appelles ça une "erreur"!

-Oui! Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça! Je suis désolée... En ce moment rien ne va plus, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. Et je le vois heureux avec une autre femme, une femme que je haie! Regina a toujours essayé de me prendre tout ce que j'avais... Elle a réussi à me prendre David, et j'ai malheureusement pour moi, découvert que c'était un amour sincère. Je souhaite simplement que tu essaies de me pardonner, même si je sais que ça sera dur...

-Je ne sais pas...

-Emma, je t'en prie... Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste, j'ai besoin de toi...supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Très bien, en attendant ne fais rien d'autre de ce genre-

-Bien sûr!

-Ok...

-Merci Emma."

Avec cela, la blonde quitta l'appartement. Peut-être qu'un jour elle regrettera de lui avoir pardonné, mais peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Blanche reste sa mère. Que cela lui plaise ou non, elle savait qu'au fond elle avait déjà commencé à pardonner Blanche.

* * *

><p>David se réveilla avec une odeur familière, une odeur agréable... Quelque chose de doux et d'envoûtant à la fois... Un mélange de rose et pommes... Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la plus belle femme au monde endormie, à côté de lui. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage... Ses lèvres étaient légèrement roses et entrouvertes, ses traits étaient paisibles, ses joues étaient délicatement roses. Elle était dos à lui, le drap lui couvrait la poitrine. Il avait une main autour de sa taille et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Il embrassa tendrement son épaule nue, elle remua au toucher et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle regarda autour avec confusion avant de baisser son regard vers David, elle lui sourit brillamment. Elle se retourna dans le lit, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et chuchota d'une voix rauque:<p>

"Bien dormi, mon prince charmant?

-Mieux que jamais, ma reine."

Elle sourit sincèrement et rougit légèrement, elle avait toujours aimé qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Dans la forêt enchantée, ses servants l'appelaient de cette façon, mais ça n'avait rien d'affectueux. Alors qu'avec David, c'était quelque chose de tendre, d'agréable... En l'appelant ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'être sa reine à lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassant lentement mais passionnément. Elle était sur sa poitrine, et tenait son visage entre ses deux mains. David parcourait son corps avec ses mains, et s'arrêta vers le bas de son dos. Rapidement, David changea de position, il était au dessus et appuyait son poids avec ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Tous les deux s'embrassaient fougueusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les interrompit.

"Maman? David?" appela Henry de l'autre côté de la porte.

David rompit le baiser et se mit à embrasser son cou.

"Oui-oui...Henry..."

Répondit la jeune femme en soupirant de plaisir.

"Je peux entrer?"

Ils virent la poignée de la porte se baisser, mais Regina poussa David et se leva rapidement. Elle se mit contre la porte, l'empêchant d'entrer.

"Non! ,hurla la jeune femme.

-Quoi?! ,demanda Henry.

-N'entre pas! Je... Nous...

-Hein?! Dîtes moi pas que, vous faîtes ce que je pense que vous faîtes?!" s'exclama le jeune homme.

Regina était choquée, ils avaient été démasquer... David quant à lui était mort de rire, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur la poitrine et plissa les yeux.

"Arrgh! Je descends hein!" s'exclama Henry.

Une fois, qu'il fut partit, elle lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça?!"

Il la pointa du doigt, et se mit à rire de nouveau.

Regina fronça les sourcils, et se regarda de haut en bas. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa, qu'elle était complètement nue. Elle essaya de cacher le plus possible, mais elle échoua et soupira d'exaspération et laissa tomber. La voyant ainsi, David ria de plus belle.

"Quoi?! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais nue! ,s'exclama-t-elle.

-Le pire c'était ta tête! T'aurai dû la voir, je te jure!" répondit-il en riant encore plus fort.

Elle se dirigea vers son dressing et enfila une robe de nuit rose pâle, avec de la dentelle blanche aux extrémités. Ensuite, elle mit son peignoir et le ferma.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents, et lava son visage. Elle passa une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place les mèches rebelles.

Pendant tout ce temps, David n'avait pas bougé, il guettait chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

"Quand tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu t'habilleras et descendras." Taquina-t-elle.

Il fut prit la main dans le sac, elle se dirigea vers le lit, et prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

"Je t'aime." Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et sortit de la chambre.

Elle alla dans la chambre d'Ariana et elle prit le bébé réveillé dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le nez. Ariana poussa un gémissement, ce qui fit rire Regina. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine, elle posa le bébé dans sa chaise haute. Elle mit la cafetière en marche, et sortit deux tasses. Elle prit un verre et versa du jus d'orange dedans.

Henry était entrain de manger son bol de céréales sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle se dirigea vers son fils et l'embrassa sur le front avant de déposer le verre en face de lui.

"Merci, maman!" Déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

Elle rit légèrement, avant de réchauffer le biberon d'Ariana. Ensuite, elle le donna au bébé. Quand elle eut fini, David entra dans la pièce. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry, et versa le café dans les deux tasses. Il se dirigea vers Ariana et l'embrassa sur le front, il chuchota :

"Bien dormi, princesse?"

Il s'éloigna d'elle, Regina faisait griller du pain, elle était dos à David.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et serpenta des bras autour de sa taille. Il embrassa sa joue et chuchota dans son oreille:

"Je t'aime aussi, tu sais?"

Elle rit et répondit:

"Je le sais..."

Elle se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et ils s'embrassèrent lentement.

"Si vous pouviez arrêter de faire ça devant moi!" Hurla Henry.

Ils se séparèrent et prirent leur distance.

"Telle mère, tel fils! ,répondit David.

-Quoi? demanda Henry.

-Je vois les ressemblances entre toi et Emma... répondit-il en riant.

-Pourquoi je pouvais pas entrer dans votre chambre tout à l'heure?" ,demanda le jeune homme.

David se racla la gorge tandis que Regina se grattait la tête, à la recherche d'une excuse.

"En fait... ,commença Regina.

-Bah, euh... On... ,bégaya David.

-Vous? S'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Écoute, tu ne peux pas rentrer dans notre chambre... C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout!" Répondit Regina.

Henry plissa les yeux à la réponse, puis haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

"On a failli se faire prendre! dit David.

-Oui, il faut vraiment qu'on soit plus discrets... La prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas faire ce genre de choses quand il est là!

-Hein? J'ai fait quoi?!

-Tout à l'heure en haut, à cause de tes bêtises on a failli être démasqués!

-D'après les gémissements que tu poussais t'avais plutôt l'air d'apprécier! se moqua-t-il.

-Qu-quoi?! JE N'AI JAMAIS FAIT CA!

-Si tu le dis... ,taquina-t-il.

-Je te déteste!

-Et je t'aime encore plus! ,se moqua le jeune homme.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Regina en buvant son café.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu aurais une idée... Répondit-il en riant légèrement.

-A vrai dire, j'en ai une...

-Laquelle?

-J'avais promis aux enfants que nous allions manger tous ensemble une glace a Granny's.

-On mangera la bas tant qu'à faire."

La jeune femme acquiesça, et termina sa tasse de café.

* * *

><p>L'air froid lui brûlait les joues, elle mit sa capuche et ajusta son écharpe.<p>

Blanche avait bien réfléchi, peut être qu'un jour elle regrettera ses actes. Peut-être, que personne ne lui pardonnera... Mais pour l'instant, elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Regina avoir tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Elle était la gentille, Regina était la méchante. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre cette vie...

Elle devait faire quelque chose pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle savait que ça allai avoir un prix, mais ça lui était bien égal. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour atteindre son but. Elle allait faire tout ce qui était en sans pouvoir, pour finalement avoir ce qu'elle méritait; une vie, avec l'homme de sa vie.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour l'aider, mais elle devait s'en assurer. C'était risqué, mais elle allait quand même essayer. Elle avait besoin de ceci.

Elle entra dans la boutique.

L'homme soupira d'exaspération, avant de se retourner.

"Vous n'avez pas vu le panneau indiquant-" Il arrêta de parler en découvrant qui venait d'entrer dans sa boutique.

Il s'arrêta en face d'elle, et s'appuya sur sa canne. Elle enleva sa capuche.

"Blanche-Neige, en quoi puis-je vous aider?" ,demanda-t-il en souriant froidement.

Elle fit un pas et prit une profonde inspiration.

"J'ai besoin de vous, pour détruire Regina." répondit la jeune femme.

Il se mit à sourire agressivement.


	16. Un retour en arrière

Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda sournoisement:

"Vous avez besoin de moi?

-Oui, vous devez m'aider à trouver un moyen de détruire le bonheur de Regina.

-Pourquoi ne pas la tuer directement? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Parce que la tuer serait bien trop facile, je veux la voir souffrir autant que j'ai souffert... Allez vous m'aider, oui ou non?!

-Mon aide à un prix, très chère!

-Je le sais, ne vous en faites pas vous aurez quelque chose en échange.

-Et quoi donc? ,demanda-t-il.

-Une chose incroyablement magique, le fruit de l'union de la magie noire et de la magie blanche, et du véritable amour.

-Oh! Continuez, vous m'intéressez... Comment comptez-vous, vous l'approprier?

-Ça, c'est mon problème...

-Très bien, donc si j'ai bien compris vous comptez détruire le bonheur de Regina?

-Absolument.

-Comment expliquez-vous ce retournement de veste? Notre Blanche-Neige n'est plus si blanche que ça? demanda-t-il en riant.

-Regina a fait du mal aux gens, elle ne mérite pas de vivre cette vie."

A ces paroles, Rumple explosa de rire.

"Sérieusement? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr! s'énerva la jeune femme.

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi Blanche, nous savons tous les deux que ce que vous voulez c'est David.

-Elle ne le mérite pas! Je suis le véritable amour de David, je suis la seule digne de lui!

-Après tout, c'est votre problème. Revenons à notre pacte!

-Comment allez-vous les séparer?

-Eh bien, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous voulez exactement."

Elle se mit à réfléchir.

"Je veux qu'ils soient séparés, qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne se souviennent de cette vie.

-Donc, vous voulez effacer leur relation et avoir une nouvelle chance avec David..."

Il marcha jusqu'à son comptoir tout en réfléchissant, il se tourna brusquement et leva le doigt.

"J'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il vous faut! s'exclama-t-il.

-Et c'est quoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Une nouvelle malédiction..." répondit-il en souriant méchamment.

* * *

><p>Regina, David, Henry et Ariana étaient à Granny's. Ils avaient fini de manger, Ariana dormait dans les bras de son père, et Henry était parti jouer à l'arrière du restaurant avec son ami.<p>

Regina na était assise en face de David, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça lui faisait tellment plaisir de voir qu'elle avait eu une famille, et qu'ils s'aimaient tous. Son fils, grandissait de plus en plus... Ariana, était un mélange parfait de sa mère et son père. Et sa relation avec David était pleine de d'amour, de confiance et de tendresse... Rien ne pouvait lui détruire son bonheur.

"Vous êtes parfaits..." chuchota la jeune femme.

David regardait sa petite fille entrain de dormir dans ses bras, il leva les yeux lentement et vit Regina les larmes aux yeux.

"Hé, tu vas bien? demanda-t-il en prenant sa main qui était posée sur la table.

-Je suis plus heureuse que jamais. répondit-elle en riant.

-Nous avons de la chance d'avoir des enfants aussi incroyables...

-Oui..."

Ils ne parlèrent plus durant quelques minutes.

"Oh!, s'exclama Regina.

-Quoi? demanda David.

-Je voulais remercier Ruby pour ce qu'elle a fait... Même si ce n'était qu'un chausson aux pommes, le geste m'a fait très plaisir...

-Regarde, elle est là-bas derrière le comptoir, va la voir!

-Ok, je reviens tout de suite."

Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le comptoir, Ruby était dos à elle. Elle décida de l'alerter de sa présence et elle toussa. La jeune femme se retourna et sourit légèrement.

"Salut Regina! Comment allez-vous?

-Bonjour Ruby. Beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital. répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis contente de l'apprendre!

-Ruby?

-Huhun?

-Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous m'avez donné! Je dois avoué que le chausson était excellent, presque aussi bons que les miens! ,dit-elle en lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil.

-Je vous en prie! Ne dîtes pas à Granny ce que je vais vous dire... Mais, je préfère de loin ses lasagnes surgelées à ses chaussons aux pommes maison! ,déclara la jeune femme en riant.

-Promis, ça reste entre nous deux!"

Elle s'éloigna du comptoir, et reprit son siège.

"Comment ça c'est passé? ,demanda David.

-Franchement?

-Oui.

-Mieux que ce que je pensais.

-Tu vois, c'est pas si dur d'être sociable!" se moqua-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire, et répondit:

"T'insinues que je ne suis pas sociable?!

-On peut pas dire que le meilleur moyen de devenir amie avec quelqu'un c'est de lui jeter une malédiction!

-Je suis sociable, contrairement à ce que tu penses! ,s'exclama-t-elle en riant légèrement.

-Ah oui?!

-Oui, une fois dans la forêt enchantée, une femme m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais si mauvaise...

-Tu lui as répondu quoi?

-Que j'avais mes raisons...

-Pas mal, tu ne l'as pas tué à ce que je vois!

-Non, je l'ai pas fait... En faite, si mais pas directement.

-T'es un cas désespéré!"

Ils rirent tous les deux.

* * *

><p>"Une malédiction? demanda Blanche.<p>

-Oui, une malédiction mais moins forte que celle que Regina nous a jeté.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là?

-La malédiction, touchera tous les habitants de Storybrooke. Excepté vous et moi. Ils oublieront tous leur identité dans la forêt enchantée, et les derniers événements. Mais nous restons à Storybrooke.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Pour être plus précis, c'est comme un retour en arrière. Vous vous souvenez quand David s'est réveillé de son coma?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, c'est à ce moment là qu'ils penseront être. Grace à ça, vous pouvez avoir une nouvelle chance avec David, tout en l'éloignant de Regina.

-Quel est le prix? Il y a toujours un prix...

-Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est une sorte de malédiction mais moins puissante. Regina a dû sacrifier la chose qu'elle aimait le plus au monde... Elle a tué son père. Mais pour vous, ça ne sera pas quelque chose qui aura autant d'importances...

-Donc, je ne dois pas tuer quelqu'un?

-Tout à fait.

-Mais le prix alors, c'est quoi?

-L'objet que vous aimez le plus, au monde. Vous pourriez mourir pour lui.

-Et c'est tout?

-Non, vous devrez faire disparaître le fruit de ce que vous voulez détruire. Dans ce cas là, c'est leur relation...Vous savez ce que c'est n'est-ce pas?

-Ariana...

-Oui mais puisque c'est ce que j'aurai en échange, il n'y pas vraiment de problèmes...

-Attendez! Je n'aurai pas à détruire Ariana alors?

-Non, j'aurai juste besoin d'une mèche des ses cheveux pour créer le sort noir, ensuite je garde ce qui m'est dû."


	17. Un film, des fous rires

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre! **

**Laissez des reviews!**

**Bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

><p>Blanche n'était pas encore sûre, elle ne savait pas si elle allait créer la malédiction ou pas... Bien sûr, Regina lui avait fait des choses horribles, elle l'avait pourchassé durant des années et avait voulu sa mort. Mais elle était Blanche-Neige, la femme au cœur pur. Créer une malédiction aurait des conséquences sur son titre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'un jour elle allait regretter de faire ça.<p>

Elle aimait David, plus que n'importe quoi. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il aimait Regina. Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment changé après tout, ou bien elle jouait un double jeu... Au fond elle savait qu'elle ne jouait pas de double jeu, mais c'était plus simple d'accepter le fait qu'elle était encore méchante, et qu'elle se servait de David, plutôt que croire que David avait des sentiments sincères envers son ennemi. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le fait que David aimait réellement Regina; c'était quelque chose qui était au dessus de ses forces.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire avec Emma non plus, car elle même jouait un double jeu. Elle avait dit à Emma qu'elle avait finalement accepter la relation, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle ne pouvait plus voir la haine, le dégoût dans les yeux de sa fille. Alors forcément, le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de jouer un double jeu. Elle voulait que sa fille voit en elle une héroïne, hors si elle avouait ce qu'elle comptait faire, Emma verrait en elle tout sauf ça. Rumple lui avait dit, avant qu'elle ne parte, qu'il y avait un autre prix à payer pour pouvoir créer la malédiction.

Il lui avait dit que la malédiction allait la changer à jamais, que son cœur serait noirci, et que c'était un phénomène irréversible. Mais même avec tout cela en jeu, elle s'obstinait à avoir sa revanche. Maintenant c'était sûr, elle allait faire n'importe quoi pour détruire le bonheur de Regina, même si cela voulait dire qu'elle perde une partie d'elle même.

Elle avait réfléchi pendant des heures, et elle réfléchissait encore à la chose qu'elle devait donner à Rumple pour qu'il crée la malédiction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe quoi? Quelle était la chose pour laquelle elle serait prête à mourir? Quel objet avait tant d'importance pour elle?

Durant de longues heures de réflexions, elle trouva ce qu'était cet objet. Maintenant, qu'elle savait ce que c'était ça lui semblait évident. Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant?

Elle était chez elle, assise sur son canapé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle se mit à chercher l'objet. Il était dans son armoire, dans une petite boîte. Elle sortit celui-ci de la boîte et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, cet objet lui rappelait tellement de choses. Des choses bonnes, incroyables, les moments où elle pensait que rien ne pourrait la séparer de David. Le moment où elle était encore le véritable amour de David. Le moment où elle était heureuse.

C'était sa bague de fiançailles, elle était magnifique. David lui avait offert car elle appartenait à sa mère, elle signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Quand elle voyait cette bague, elle avait toujours espoir qu'un jour elle allait pouvoir la reporter. Elle était simple, mais élégante. Elle était faite d'un métal précieux argent, et d'un joyau vert. Cette bague représentait tellement pour elle, elle était le symbole de l'amour éternel entre elle et David. Elle se demandait si elle était prête à sacrifier quelque chose d'aussi important...

Elle prit une fragile inspiration tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Elle devait le faire, c'était sa seule chance d'être de nouveau avec David.

Elle allait le faire et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Maintenant, elle devait trouver le moyen de leur prendre Ariana...

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait un tour au parc avec les enfants, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Suite à cette longue journée les enfants furent exténués, ils étaient déjà endormis, maintenant les deux amoureux regardaient un film. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un près de l'autre, avec une tasse de thé chaud dans la main. Le film était assez drôle surtout connaissant leurs véritables identités. Ils riaient tous les deux. Le film Blanche-Neige était quelque chose d'assez "amusant"...<p>

"Tout le monde sait que je suis plus belle que Blanche! Je ne serai jamais entrée dans une furie meurtrière pour quelque chose d'aussi petit! Ce film est complètement pitoyable! Et ce n'est pas si facile de se procurer une pomme empoisonnée!" ,se moqua Regina.

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé avant de dire:

"Il m'a fallu des mois pour mettre la main sur cette foutue pomme!"

David rit avant de dire:

"Sérieusement qui prendrait une pomme venant d'une femme qui ressemble à ça?! Je veux dire, merde, faut pas être surdoué pour voir qu'elle n'est pas nette! Surtout quand elle te dit que tu dois la prendre!

-Sans mentionner le fait que cette godiche vit au milieu d'une putain de forêt! Qui va faire du porte à porte pour vendre des pommes dans une forêt?! C'est complètement stupide!

-Oh mon dieu t'es sur le point de te faire prendre par une horde de créatures des bois suivis par des nains! Cours, vite! Dépêche!" se moqua David.

Elle le frappa sur le bras et rit avec lui.

Il reprit:

"J'aime les animaux, mais si Blanche chante et que la faune entière débarque par la fenêtre, je m'arrache les cheveux, je crie, je pleure! Ensuite je les tue tous un par un!

-Oh mon dieu! Le prince charmant est devenu complètement taré! ,ironisa Regina en riant.

-Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de chanter!

-Un jour mon prince viendra... Un jour il me quittera pour la méchante reine! , chanta Regina en se moquant.

-Oh non! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!"

Ils rirent tous deux. Regina pointa du doigt la télé et dit:

"Mon personnage est une vraie imbécile! Après tout ça, je tombe d'une falaise et je me fais écraser par un rocher?! Je n'ai même pas pu mourir tel que la déesse de beauté que je suis, j'ai du mourir en veille sorcière effrayante! Je déteste ce film!

-J'adore le fait que tu sois plus énervée par la manière dont tu es morte plutôt que par le fait que tu ES morte!

-Je ne parlerai pas à ta place, te voilà! Il est temps pour toi de sauver ton véritable amour de cet horrible sort de sommeil! , dit-elle en pointant du doigt la télé.

-Ugh!

-Ce même véritable amour que tu as connu durant un total de quarante-cinq secondes!

-C'est tellement invraisemblable! Ça n'a pas de sens!

-Regarde tes cheveux!" elle se rassit légèrement en riant avec David.

Il se mit à grogner, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement elle riait.

"C'est tellement faux! Et mon visage! , s'écria-t-il.

-A vrai dire, c'est assez terrifiant! ,elle se mit à rire de nouveau.

-On dirait une poupée! Mais pas n'importe laquelle, non. Celle qui est présente dans les films d'horreur et qui t'effraie à chaque fois que tu vois son visage!"

Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Quoi?! Mon cheval est plus beau que moi!" ,s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Regina rit de plus belle avant de se moquer de lui:

"Eh bien ça, s'applique également ici!"

Elle se calma et dit:

"Ah nous voilà. Le moment de vérité tant attendu... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à ce que ce film devienne meilleur avec ce baiser, mais il est devenu encore pire!

-Je déteste ce film!

-Regarde-toi entrain de chevaucher ton fidèle destrier au soleil couchant! Vers le château, qui est soudainement si proche!"

Ils rirent tous deux.


	18. Changement d'apparence

**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui suivent et reviewent cette histoire! Je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que je fais ;) Bonne lecture, mes adorables lecteurs! :D**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review!**

* * *

><p>Blanche n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, même si elle savait ce qu'était son choix, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des centaines de questions. Elle entra dans la boutique et posa la bague sur le comptoir qui la séparait de Gold.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

-La chose que j'aime le plus au monde...

-Oh, vous avez déjà trouvé?

-Apparemment oui, puisque je vous l'apporte... s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Très bien, il ne me manque qu'une seule chose-

-Ariana, oui ne vous en faîtes pas vous l'aurez bientôt. J'ai juste besoin d'une de vos potions.

-Et pourquoi faire?

-Pour changer mon apparence, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Je l'ai, mais pourquoi devrai-je vous la donner?

-Eh bien, c'est simple. Si vous me la donnez, plus vite vous aurez ce que vous voulez, c'est à dire une chose qui vous permettra d'être encore plus puissant. Ou bien... Vous ne me la donnez pas et je ne vous apporte pas le bébé, et vous perdez votre seule chance de l'avoir, c'est vous qui voyez. Je pense que dans ce genre de situation, vous savez exactement quoi faire, n'est-ce pas? ,demanda-t-elle en souriant méchamment.

-Il faut croire, que vous avez déjà changé. Mais je dois dire que vous me plaisez de cette manière... J'ai crée un monstre! déclara-t-il en riant.

-Cette potion, je l'ai ou pas? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Une minute."

Il s'éloigna d'elle, et se dirigea à l'arrière de sa boutique où il se mit à chercher la potion. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un fiole remplit d'un liquide jaune pâle.

Il la lui tendit, et le moment où elle allait l'avoir, il l'éloigna d'elle.

"Pas si vite!

-Quoi, encore?

-Ne soyez pas si pressée très chère. L'impatience est la faiblesse de la réussite! Vous devez savoir qu'en buvant cette potion, vous devez penser à la personne à laquelle vous souhaitez ressembler. Le sort ne dure que quelques heures.

-Combien exactement?

-Eh bien, la plupart du temps il dure entre trois et quatre heures.

-Ça sera largement suffisant."

Elle lui arracha le liquide des mains et sortit de la boutique.

* * *

><p>David était assis dans le salon et jouait avec Ariana. Henry était sorti avec l'un des ses amis, et Regina s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle était censée récupérer Henry après être passée à l'épicerie.<p>

Elle portait une robe noire simple, et des escarpins rouges.

Elle descendit les escaliers, et prit son manteau noir avant de l'enfiler. Elle entra dans le salon, embrassa David et Ariana, et attrapa son sac. Elle sortit de la pièce, et prit ses clés de voiture.

"Je vais faire quelques courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose? hurla-t-elle à l'entrée.

-Oh, oui! Ramène quelques fruits, s'il te plaît! cria-t-il.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure!"

Elle sortit de la maison et ferma la porte, elle marcha le long de son allée et entra dans sa voiture.

Blanche guettait la maison des deux amoureux, Regina venait de partir il était temps qu'elle mette son plan en action. Elle attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Regina soit complètement hors de portée.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit la fiole de sa poche. Elle enleva le bouchon, et but le liquide jaune. Elle pensa à qui elle voulait ressembler, elle pensa à Regina. Un nuage blanc l'entoura et quand il s'évapora, elle se regarda de haut en bas.

Elle vit ses escarpins noirs, et ses longues jambes toniques. Elle se regarda avec plus d'attention et vit qu'elle portait une jupe crayon noire et un chemisier et un manteau blanc. Stupéfaite par son apparence, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle sourit, elle avait réussi. Blanche allait pouvoir être avec David de nouveau.

Elle fit quelques pas mais elle eut du mal à marcher avec ses escarpins, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se diriger vers la porte de l'immense maison. Sa démarche n'avait rien d'élégant.

Arrivée, au porche de celle-ci, elle mit la main sur la poignée et la tourna légèrement, et heureusement pour elle, la porte était ouverte. Elle se calma et prit une profonde inspiration, elle ne devait pas se louper sur ce coup là.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la maison. Mais ce n'était pas si facile de marcher avec ce genre de chaussures, elle se demandait comment Regina supportait ceci. Elle faillit tomber mais elle se rattrapa à la dernière seconde, sur la commode à l'entrée. Elle fit tomber des clés qui se trouvaient sur celle-ci.

Le bruit alerta David. Mais il se calma rapidement, il se doutait que Regina avait oublié quelque chose et qu'elle revenait le récupérer.

"Regina?" appela-t-il du salon.

Blanche, se mit à paniquer... Quelle était la bonne solution? Et si il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas Regina? Que faire si elle gâchait tout? Elle se calma et répondit d'une voix incertaine:

"Oui... Euh, j'avais juste... Oublier quelque chose."

Elle fut surprise par sa voix, elle pensait que la potion n'aurait agit que sur son apparence mais apparemment non, elle avait aussi la voix de Regina. C'était quelque chose d'assez déconcertant.

Elle marcha jusque dans le salon, où elle vit David, assit sur le canapé avec Ariana dans ses bras. David sourit à sa femme, mais il sentait que quelque chose était bizarre chez elle... Elle n'était pas habillée de la même façon. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu avec un manteau noir... Mais peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas bien regardé...

Quelque chose clochait...Quelque chose était inhabituel, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, alors il décida de ne pas y penser.

Blanche se gratta la tête, elle cherchait une solution... C'était vraiment bizarre, elle ne devait faire aucunes gaffes. Maintenant quand elle parlait, elle ne devait pas dire ce qu'elle aurait répondu, mais plutôt ce que Regina aurait dit.

"Qu'as-tu oublié?" demanda David.

_Oh merde! _Pensa-t-elle.

Elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire. Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Elle n'y avait pas pensé! Et si elle disait une bêtise et que David la démasquait? Elle devait trouver une solution. Et ça très rapidement avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose...

"Hum, en faite, je... Je voulais..." bégaya la jeune femme.

David fronça les sourcils, décidément Regina n'était pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

"J'avais pris rendez-vous chez le médecin!" répondit-elle rapidement, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

David se mit à rire voyant son expression. Il lui demanda:

"Très bien, et tu as pris rendez-vous pour qui?

-Euh... Pour-Pour Ariana.

-Elle est malade?

-Non... Euh, c'est juste une consultation de suivi.

-Oh, très bien, tu veux que je te ramène son carnet de santé?

-Euh non, je l'ai déjà pris! mentit-elle.

-Laisse moi quelques minutes, je lui mets son manteau, et ensuite tu peux partir avec elle..."

Il se leva du canapé avec le bébé dans les bras, et se dirigea vers sa femme debout.

Elle avait l'air tourmenté, alors il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Mais quelque chose était différent, il manquait la petite étincelle, qu'il y avait habituellement. Il n'y avait rien de passionnant ou de tendre dans ce baiser... Il avait carrément l'impression d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Blanche avait paniqué en le voyant se pencher vers elle, mais elle accepta le baiser, et en profita. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait embrassé avant tant d'amour.

David se détacha d'elle, et alla dans le couloir où il prit le manteau d'Ariana et lui enfila. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, et plaça le bébé dans les bras de "Regina".

Mais dés qu'elle fut entourée par les bras de Blanche, elle se mit à pleurer. David fronça les sourcils, Ariana ne pleurait que lorsqu'elle était en présence d'inconnu. Blanche paniqua voyant l'expression de David. Elle trouva une explication rapidement:

"Elle est sûrement effrayée par le médecin, elle n'a jamais aimé ça!"

Elle espérait que sa réponse avait du sens...

David hocha la tête.

Blanche avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne devait pas s'attarder au risque de faire une grosse bêtise, elle devait partir:

"Euh, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure."

Elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de lui, mais au dernier moment David l'appela:

"Regina attend!"

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle se retourna lentement vers lui. Et mit un faux sourire en place, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son stress.

"Oui? répondit-elle.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui, pourquoi?

-Je sais pas t'as l'air bizarre... Tu es sûr que ça va?

-En faite, j'ai un peu mal à la tête... mentit la jeune femme.

-Oh, d'accord."

Elle sortit du salon avec le bébé dans les bras, elle ouvrit la porte.

Dés qu'elle fut dehors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fut soulagée. Ça n'avait pas était facile mais elle avait réussi, maintenant elle devait amené Ariana à Rumple en toute discrétion, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle baissa le regard au bébé dans ses bras, en voyant les magnifiques yeux bleus pétillants du bébé, elle fut jalouse et triste à la fois. C'était elle qui aurait du avoir un autre enfant avec David.

Mais elle ne s'en faisait pas trop, car elle savait bien que son souhait serait bientôt exaucé.


	19. Elle est en marche

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre (il est assez long).**

**Merci The Snowy Owl, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ;) Et à tous ceux, qui reviewent et ajoutent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ;) Voir qu'on apprécie mon travail, me donne encore plus envie d'écrire.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez! **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Blanche entra dans la boutique de Gold avec le bébé dans les bras. Rumple n'était pas là, il arriva quelques secondes plus tard.<p>

Il fut surpris de voir Regina ici, surtout sachant qu'en ce moment même il travaillait sur le sort noir à l'arrière du magasin. Mais le ténébreux ne montra aucunes de ses émotions, il se calma et la salua.

"Oh, Regina. Que me vaut cet honneur?" demanda-t-il en souriant froidement.

Blanche roula des yeux et fit quelques pas de plus.

"Calmez-vous. C'est moi, Blanche.

-Excellent vous avez le bébé!

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?

-Suivez-moi."

Il s'éloigna d'elle et entra à l'arrière du magasin. Blanche le suivit, et dés qu'elle fut près de Gold, elle vit l'énorme chaudron au centre de la pièce, une fumée verte s'en échappait. Il y avait des fioles éparpillées partout dans la pièce. Des livres ouverts dans chaque coin de celle-ci. Rumple sourit en voyant son travail, il était fier. Il fit un pas de plus vers le chaudron et y versa un liquide noir et se mit face à Blanche.

"C'est quoi tout ça? demanda-t-elle en montrant le chaudron.

-Le sort noir, auquel il ne manque qu'un seul ingrédient. Une mèche de cheveux d'Ariana.

-Vous-vous avez déjà fini? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Bien sûr, j'y ai travaillé toute la journée. J'espère que vous avez toujours l'intention de jeter la malédiction?! s'énerva-t-il en voyant son expression.

-Je-je ne sais pas! , avoua-t-elle.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, j'espère! Vous avez déjà oublié le but de ceci?!

-Bien sûr que non! Mais je ne veux pas devenir un monstre!

-Vous l'êtes déjà! Vous n'avez pas fait tout ça pour à la fin abandonner! Vous avez oublié ce que vous a fait Regina?!

-Non!

-Avez-vous oublié combien vous avez souffert à cause de Regina? Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes seule, à cause d'elle? Avez-vous oublié que David est votre véritable amour? Vous avez oublié que vous faîtes cette malédiction, pour être de nouveau avec lui... Etes-vous prête à ruiner votre dernière chance d'être de nouveau avec lui?!" , hurla-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, en essayant de se calmer. Rumple détestait qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.

Il serra la mâchoire et demanda froidement:

"La vraie question est, êtes-vous toujours prête à lancer la malédiction?"

Blanche avait pourtant déjà pris sa décision, mais une part d'elle lui disait de faire demi-tour, et de rendre le bébé à David, et de ne surtout pas jeter la malédiction. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre... Mais le seul moyen d'avoir David était de jeter cette foutue malédiction. Elle avait bien trop sacrifier pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin! Elle avait sacrifier la chose qu'elle aimait le plus au monde! Alors, elle allait jeter la malédiction et rien ne pourait l'arrêter.

"Oui. répondit-elle.

-Oui, quoi?" demanda Rumple.

Il la voulait entendre dire ces mots. Il voulait lui faire réaliser ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

"Oui, je vais jeter la malédiction."

* * *

><p>Regina, Henry et Emma rentrèrent les mains pleines de sac de course, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine.<p>

Ils avaient vu Emma à l'épicerie et elle voulait voir David, elle avait été assez occupée ces derniers temps... Donc, Regina avait proposé à Emma de la déposer à la maison. Bien sûr, elle accepta.

Ils rangeaient tous les courses, quand David entra dans la cuisine les cheveux mouillés.

"Emma! Comment vas-tu? ,salua le jeune homme.

-Un peu fatiguée mais sinon, tout va bien! Et toi? , répondit Emma.

-Pareil, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu!

-Oui, j'ai été occupée ces derniers temps!"

David dirigea son regard vers Regina.

Il fronça les sourcils à son nouveau changement de tenue.

"Tu t'es encore changée? demanda-t-il en riant légèrement.

-"Encore"?! Je ne me suis pas changée. ,répondit Regina.

-Quoi? Tout à l'heure je t'ai vu avec un manteau blanc et une jupe noire.

-Tout à l'heure?! Quand?

-Bah quand t'es revenue!

-David, je ne suis pas revenue!

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Regina, si c'est une blague ça n'a rien de drôle!

-Je ne blague pas! Je t'assure, je ne suis pas revenue!

-Mais si tu es revenue, tu m'as même dit que tu avais mal à la tête!

-David, je n'ai jamais dit ça, puisque je ne suis pas revenue!

-Mais, je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux!

-Ce n'était pas moi!

-Tu as même pris Ariana avec toi!

-Quoi?! Non! Ariana n'est pas avec toi?!

-Non! Attend, je parle à qui là?!

-A ta femme espèce d'idiot!

-Prouve-le moi!

-Oh mon dieu, tu ne me crois même pas?!

-Bah vas-y prouve le, dis moi quelque chose que seulement ma femme sait!

-Hier, nous avons regardé Blanche-Neige!

-Trop vague!

-Sérieux?!" s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

Elle roula des yeux et hurla ;

"Ton cheval est plus beau que toi!

-Oui, c'est bon, c'est toi...

-Je commence vraiment à croire qu'il est carrément plus intelligent...

-Où est Ariana?

-Je ne sais pas, mais la personne qui la prise va m'entendre!"

Regina tapa sur la table, et respira amplement.

"Qui est capable de changer d'apparence dans la ville?" demanda David.

Il se mirent à réfléchir, ils dirent tous en même temps:

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina serra la mâchoire, elle était complètement folle de rage! Elle allait le tuer!

"j'ai embrassé Rumple?!" hurla de dégoût David.

Regina tapa la table, et hurla:

"Je vais le tuer! Personne ne s'en prend à ma famille!"

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

* * *

><p>Regina arriva dans le magasin. Mais le ténébreux n'y était pas. Elle entendit des bruits venant de l'arrière de l'échoppe.<p>

Elle marcha sans bruit vers celle-ci, et quand elle arriva face à la porte. Elle vit le chaudron, Rumple et Ariana dans les bras d'une femme brune... Elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui était cette personne.

"Que faîtes-vous avec mon enfant?!" hurla Regina.

Elle entra totalement dans la pièce, tandis que Rumple se retourna pour lui faire face. Il lui sourit froidement.

"Regina, c'est parfait! Vous allez pouvoir être témoin de ceci! ,déclara le ténébreux.

-Je vais vous remettre vos dents en place, moi! ,hurla-t-elle avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Si vous faîtes ça, vous prenez le risque de perdre votre fille à tout jamais!"

Il se mit à rire voyant son expression. Il fit apparaître un couteau, et il le dirigea vers la tête du bébé.

"Non!" hurla Regina.

Rumple lui jeta un dernier regard. Il approcha lentement le couteau du bébé, mais au dernier moment il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux dans sa main, et la coupa avec le couteau.

Regina fronça les sourcils, qu'avait-il l'intention de faire avec ça?

"Je vais enfin avoir, ce que je mérite... , déclara Blanche en souriant au bébé.

-Qui êtes-vous?!" hurla Regina.

Blanche se mit à rire. Elle se retourna lentement et sourit à Regina, qui fut stupéfaite...

La reine, voyait son double... Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle comprit ce qu'il venait d'arriver à David.

* * *

><p>David était fou de rage! Il ne savait pas où était ni Ariana, ni Regina. Il arpentait la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vint, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et mit rapidement sa veste en cuire.<p>

"Où vas-tu? demanda Emma.

-Je vais voir Rumple! répondit-il.

-Attend, je t'accompagne."

Ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à partir quand Henry les arrêta:

"Non! Vous ne partirez pas sans moi!

-Henry, c'est dangereux! Tu ne peux pas venir! répondit Emma.

-Non, à chaque fois c'est pareil! Je reste tout seul, et je vous vois partir! Et à chaque fois j'ai peur que vous ne reveniez pas!" hurla le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux.

Voyant Henry ainsi, David se mit à réfléchir tandis qu'Emma répondit au jeune homme:

"Non! Henry c'est trop-

-Va chercher ta veste! Dépêche-toi!" répondit David à Henry.

L'adolescent, s'éloigna d'eux en souriant.

Emma se retourna vers son père.

"Tu es fou? Il pourrait être blesser s'il vient!

-Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul ici. Rumple pourrait revenir et le kidnapper lui aussi!

-Et s'il est blessé on fait comment?! hurla-t-elle.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a en tant que mères la méchante reine et la sauveuse?" demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre, Henry revenait et ils sortirent tous de l'immense maison.

* * *

><p>Regina voulait impérativement savoir qui était la jeune femme en face d'elle.<p>

"Qui êtes vous?! hurla-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui je suis!" répondit Blanche.

Rumple s'approcha du chaudron noir et mit la mèche de cheveux dedans. La fumée verte se déversa de plus en plus vite.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?! , demanda Regina.

-Je pense que vous savez exactement ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Rumple en souriant.

Elle regarda le chaudron d'où se déversait la fumée, c'était une image familière... Une image qui lui rappelait un autre monde...

David, Henry et Emma entrèrent dans l'échoppe, ils virent la fumée verte et la suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière-boutique.

Quand David vit Regina il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle avait l'air déconnectée.

"Regina? Tu vas bien?" demanda David.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle cherchait en vain ce que lui rappelait cette image.

"Gold, que faites-vous?! demanda Emma.

-Oh, moi très chère, je ne fais rien! Je ne suis qu'un pion. C'est à elle qu'il faut poser la question." répondit-il en indiquant Blanche, avec toujours l'apparence de Regina.

Emma fronça les sourcils, c'était vraiment déconcertant de voir deux Regina. Elle demanda à l'autre personne:

"Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous?!"

C'était la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit... Elle avait du mal avec tout ce qui était en rapport avec la magie.

"Je suis la personne qui va tout remettre en ordre... ,répondit Blanche.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"demanda Emma en indiquant le chaudron.

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'était cette chose, ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Blanche regarda Emma et sourit, elle répondit:

"Ma chance d'être de nouveau heureuse!"

De la fumée s'échappa encore plus rapidement. Toute la pièce était presque engloutie par celle-ci.

"Qui êtes-vous, merde?!" s'exaspéra David.

Il commençait à s'énerver, cette femme ne voulait pas répondre à leurs questions.

"Quelle importance, bientôt vous ne vous souviendrez plus de rien..." répondit Blanche.

Regina se réveilla de sa transe et demanda:

"C'est une malédiction, n'est-ce pas?"

La plupart d'entre eux furent choqués.

Mais pourquoi ils voulaient jeter la malédiction? Quel intêret pour Rumple de faire ça? Et pourquoi le faire maintenant? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'Ariana pour la jeter?

"Pourquoi? demanda simplement Regina.

-Parce que vous ne méritez pas d'être heureuse! Les méchants n'ont pas de fins heureuses!"

La fumée engloutit toute la pièce, ils ne voyaient presque plus rien.

"Où allons-nous?" demanda David.

La fumée était de plus en plus épaisse. Leurs visions étaient complètement floues.

Il y eut de plus en plus de bruit, un coup de tonnerre se fit sentir, suivit par des bruits sourds.

Blanche faillit ne pas entendre la question.

Elle se mit à rire de satisfaction avant d'hurler:

"Un endroit horrible, pour vous en tout cas... Un endroit où la seule fin heureuse sera mienne!"

Ils se demandaient tous qui pouvait être cette personne, qui en voulait tant à Regina. Et surtout quelles seraient les conséquences de cette malédiction... Allaient-ils tous partir dans la forêt enchantée? Ou, allaient-ils rester à Storybrooke?

Leurs questionnements furent stoppés par le bruit du vent et du tonnerre.

Blanche souriait de pur bonheur, tandis que la fumée se déferlait sur la ville, en épargnant absolument rien sur son passage.

L'immense nuage se propagea rapidement, sur les routes, les maisons...

A la vue de celui-ci les habitants tentèrent de fuir mais il était beaucoup trop rapide pour eux. C'était peine perdue. Ils furent aussi tôt engloutis.

Le brume recouvra toute la ville, et tous les habitants qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle avait finalement eut ce qu'elle voulait. Une malédiction, qui lui offrirait une deuxième chance avec David. Elle sourit de satisfaction en entendant les bruits de tonnerre et le bruit du vent, qui couvraient légèrement les cris d'horreurs des habitants de Storybrooke.

Elle allait pouvoir être avec l'homme de sa vie tout en jubilant du malheur de Regina.

Un énorme coup de tonnerre se fit sentir, suivit par d'autres plus faibles. Un éclair blanc apparut dans le nuage, et très rapidement tous les habitants furent plongés dans une nuée noire, complètement opaque.

Et pour tous, durant quelques secondes, ce fut le néant total.

La malédiction était en marche...


	20. Malédiction!

**Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, plutôt long... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Laissez une review s'il vous plait!**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Blanche ouvrit les yeux lentement, sa vision fut floue, mais rapidement elle reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans son lit, dans son appartement. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre, pourquoi elle se trouvait là.<p>

La malédiction était en marche.

Et cela la fit sourire. Elle avait réussi, elle avait jeté la malédiction.

Elle se leva de son lit, et s'admira dans le miroir. Elle se mit à réfléchir tout en souriant à son reflet, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

Peut-être que maintenant son cœur était noirci par la vengeance, mais elle s'en fichait. D'après elle, cela en valait la peine. Elle était fière d'elle, car elle avait réussi. Pour que ce soit encore mieux, elle devait simplement faire que David tombe amoureux d'elle, de nouveau. Elle avait bien réussi une fois, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué de le refaire. Et si jamais Regina, s'interposait, elle allait s'en charger. Elle n'avait pas sacrifier autant pour qu'à la fin, ce soit Regina qui soit heureuse!

Non! Ça, c'était impossible! Et si jamais, David tente de s'approcher de Regina, elle ferait tout en son pouvoir, pour l'en empêcher. Elle était prête à tout pour mener son plan à bien.

Un bruit la sortit de sa transe, elle regarda autour avec confusion.

_Oh, oui!_, pensa-t-elle. C'était Emma! Elle avait oublié qu'elles étaient colocataires.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, et prépara le déjeuner tout en fredonnant. Elle était plus qu'heureuse. La malédiction était marche, il ne lui fallait plus que quelques jours avant qu'elle ait David à ses côtés.

Emma se mit à rire en voyant son amie de si bonne humeur.

"Quelle est la raison de ton bonheur, ce matin? , se moqua Emma.

-Et bien, je dois dire que j'en ai aucunes idées... Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui, est un jour vraiment spécial. C'est comme si une vague de bonheur, c'était déferlée sur moi." répondit-elle en souriant.

C'était vrai, elle était tellement heureuse... C'était un bonheur inexplicable, une partie d'elle était complètement surexcitée, et l'autre anéantie et d'une part déçue... Comme si elle ne pouvait pas être totalement heureuse, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse.

Mais bien sûr, qu'elle le méritait, après tout, elle était Blanche-Neige. Elle avait sauvé des centaines de vies, avait été généreuse avec tout le monde, elle aidait tous ceux dans le besoin. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait lui permettait de créer la malédiction. Ce n'était qu'une petite mauvaise chose, mais pas si mauvaise que ça... Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait tué quelqu'un.

Elle méritait d'être heureuse, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de jeter la malédiction. Regina, elle, ne méritait pas d'être heureuse. Elle était mauvaise, elle était la méchante reine. Les méchants n'ont pas de fins heureuses.

Priver une personne de son bonheur sans qu'elle ne le sache n'est pas quelque chose de mal? Non, puisqu'elle ne le sait pas... C'était pareil pour David. De toute façon elle savait qu'il ne serait pas malheureux. Puisqu'ils seront tous les deux ensemble. Elle savait que David l'aimait encore, du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle mit du café dans la tasse d'Emma et la lui tendit. Ensuite, elle se prépara une tasse thé.

"Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? demanda Emma.

-Hum, on est quel jour déjà?"

Emma fronça les sourcils et sourit, Mary-Margaret devait surement être très heureuse... Au point d'oublier quel jour on était.

"On est Lundi, Mary. , se moqua Emma.

-Oh, donc je suppose que je vais à l'école. , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ça me fait penser, que je dois aller chercher Henry après sa séance avec le docteur Hopper.

-D'accord, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

-Bah, tu vas le voir à l'école non?" demanda Emma.

_Oh, merde! _Elle avait complètement oublié, la malédiction était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle... Elle devait éviter ce genre de gaffes. Elle devait réfléchir avant de dire quelque chose. C'était tellement bizarre.

"Euh, oui t'as raison! Je sais pas où j'ai la tête aujourd'hui! Je suis déconnectée!

-Oui, je vois ça!" , se moqua Emma.

La jeune femme blonde finit son café et enfila sa veste en cuire rouge.

"Tu pars déjà? demanda Blanche.

-Oui, il est quinze! Tu devrais pas déjà être partie, toi?

-Oh, oui mince!"

Elle posa sa tasse et se dépêcha d'enfiler quelque chose. Elle mit rapidement ses bottes, et prit son sac.

"Je te dépose, si tu veux. , proposa la jeune femme blonde.

-Oui, s'il te plaît! Tu me sauves la vie!

-Je suis une sauveuse, je le sais..." déclara Emma.

Blanche s'affola en entendant ce qu'Emma venait de dire, mais en voyant son expression elle comprit que ce n'était qu'une blague.

Elle devait le plus rapidement possible, s'habituer à la malédiction.

* * *

><p>A sa pause déjeuner Blanche décida d'aller à Granny's en espérant trouver David là-bas, et commencer au plus vite son plan.<p>

Elle entra dans le restaurant et sourit. La malédiction fonctionnait à merveille. La salle était remplie, elle se mit à chercher David. Et elle le vit assis au comptoir, elle se mit à sourire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers lui.

David buvait un café au comptoir, cela faisait bientôt quatre jours qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de sa vie antérieure et ça le frustrait. Il avait l'impression que les réponses à ses nombreuses questions, se trouvaient juste devant lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle prit le siège à sa droite et commanda.

Elle décida de se présenter.

"Bonjour, je suis Mary-Margaret Blanchard." , déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

David la prit et la serra. Cette jeune femme avait l'air douce. Elle était jolie, il l'avait remarqué.

"Je suis David Nolan. , répondit le jeune homme.

-Oh, mais je sais qui vous êtes. déclara-t-elle en riant légèrement.

-Mais comment? , demanda-t-il.

-Storybrooke est une petite ville, les rumeurs circulent vite ici... répondit-elle avec un doux rire.

-Donc, j'imagine que vous connaissez déjà mon histoire...

-Oui, et je suis désolée..." répondit-elle tristement.

David essaya de lui sourire mais il n'y arrivait pas, il décida donc de baisser le regard vers ses mains. Et si jamais il était seul, qu'il n'avait pas de famille?

Il sentit une petite main douce et réconfortante, caresser la sienne. Il leva le regard lentement et vit Blanche lui sourire gentiment.

"Je suis persuadée que vous serez heureux ici, ne vous en faîtes pas." rassura-t-elle d'une voix calme.

David sourit de nouveau, il avait enfin trouvé une personne qui lui avait redonné espoir, et il l'appréciait déjà. Il se mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas attiré par elle. Elle avait l'air douce, et sympathique. Et elle était plutôt mignonne.

Blanche quant à elle, était aux anges, car elle connaissait bien David. Et elle se doutait que son charme ne l'avait pas laissé insensible, il la regardait d'une manière qui ne la laisser pas indifférente. En effet, elle appréciait d'être regarder de cette manière, surtout par David. Son plan fonctionnait à la perfection, si en une seule rencontre elle avait déjà réussi à le charmer, elle n'avait qu'à continuer comme ça et dans quelques temps, il serait complètement à elle.

* * *

><p>Emma sortit de sa voiture, elle entra dans bâtiment et attendit. Elle vit Henry sortir du cabinet. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.<p>

"Hey, comment vas-tu gamin? , demanda Emma.

-Je vais bien! C'est cool, t'es venue me chercher!

-Oui, je savais bien que t'apprécierai.", répondit-elle en riant.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bâtiment, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture jaune. Henry détestait ses séances avec le docteur Hopper, il n'était pas fou! Et pourtant sa mère s'entêtait à l'envoyer là-bas. C'était l'une des nombreuses raison, de sa haine envers elle. Emma était cool, elle ne lui criait pas dessus, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir peur de sa réaction. Alors qu'avec Regina c'était toujours sérieux, il avait l'impression, qu'elle faisait exprès de lui pourrir la vie, et puis il en avait marre d'elle... Maintenant qu'il avait Emma, Regina n'était personne pour lui. Il se demandait pourquoi il détestait Regina autant. Et bien, il la détestait parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop sévère avec lui. Et aussi, et aussi...

Il y avait une autre raison, mais... Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation...

Assez mal à l'aise, il décida de ne plus y penser. Il allait profiter au maximum de cette journée avec Emma.

"Ouais, alors on va où? , demanda le jeune homme.

-Je sais pas, tu veux aller où?

-Au parc!

-Ok, va pour le parc! Mais qu'une heure, je te préviens, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes.

-Pourquoi tu vas avoir des problèmes? Moi je veux rester un peu plus longtemps!

-A cause de Regina, j'ai galéré pour qu'elle me laisse venir te chercher alors je vais pas tout gâcher juste parce que tu veux rester plus longtemps.

-J'ai pas envie de rester à la maison! Elle n'est pas ma mère!

-Ecoute, gamin, je sais que c'est compliqué en ce moment, mais c'est pas une raison pour dire ça.

-Je m'en fous, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi ma mère.

-Ok, ok... Ne perdons pas plus de temps."

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Emma ne voulait pas contrarier Henry, alors elle laissa tomber. Elle savait bien que Regina était quelqu'un de sévère, et pour Henry encore plus. Elle passait du temps avec son fils et elle appréciait beaucoup, il était dynamique, drôle et intelligent. Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas si compliqué entre elle et Regina.

* * *

><p>David était assis à une table, il lisait les annonces d'un journal, en espérant trouver quelque chose.<p>

Il dormait à Granny's, puisque apparemment il n'avait pas de famille à Storybrooke. Granny avait été assez gentille pour lui donner une chambre sans qu'il n'ait à payer. Mais il savait que sa générosité ne serait pas éternelle, il devait trouver un travail. Et ça vite, avant de se retrouver à la rue.

Les habitants étaient assez gentils avec lui, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il était soutenu. Surtout Mary-Margaret, il l'appréciait beaucoup, elle était gentille, et elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui... Et il devait avouer qu'il était assez charmé, elle était jolie et très gentille avec lui. Durant sa pause déjeuner, ils avaient tous les deux parlaient et avaient découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Elle lui avait présenté chaque habitant de la ville, expliqué certaines choses à propos de certains d'entre eux... Il la trouvait si gentille, il ne la connaissait même pas et pourtant, il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années.

Ruby était en face de lui, elle nettoyait une table. L'heure de pointe était passé, elle nettoyait le restaurant tandis que Granny lavait la cuisine.

Peut-être que Ruby pouvait l'aider à chercher du travail. Elle avait été gentille avec lui, comme la plupart des autres habitants, mais avec elle, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré avant...

"Ruby? appela-t-il.

-Oui, en quoi puis-je t'aider?

-Bah, en fait, je suis à la recherche d'un travail. J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent... Je me demandais, si tu pouvais m'aider.

-Oh, euh... Tu recherches quel genre de travail?

-J'en veux juste un qui me permettra de me faire un peu d'argent. Tu saurai pas si certaines personnes cherchent des nouveaux employés?

-Pas à ma connaissance... Je suis désolée.

-Oh, ok... Merci quand même..."

Il était vraiment déçu, il pensait qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un. Sa seule chance de pouvoir avoir un peu d'argent venait de s'envoler. Comment allait-il faire? Il était anéanti, parce qu'en plus de ne pas avoir de famille ici et de ne se souvenir de rien, il n'avait pas un sou en poche.

"Hey!" s'exclama Ruby.

Elle avait eu une idée peut-être qu'il y avait une solution, même si David, était nouveau et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, elle l'appréciait.

"Quoi? demanda David.

-Tu recherches n'importe quel travail, c'est ça? , demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui."

Elle se mit à réfléchir... Mais bien sûr! C'était ça la solution! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant? Cette personne était exactement celle que l'on devait contacter dans ce genre de situations.

"Je ne suis pas la personne idéale, pour ce genre de requêtes mais je pense que tu devrais t'adresser à quelqu'un de plus haut.

-De plus haut?" demanda David.

Il était très intrigué, il se demandait vraiment qui était cette personne.

"Oui, je pense qu'elle pourra t'aider, après tout c'est son travail.

-C'est qui cette personne?" demanda-t-il.

Ruby sourit, elle avait trouvé une solution.

"Le maire de Storybrooke, Regina Mills." répondit la jeune femme.


	21. Solitude et nostalgie

_"Le maire de Storybrooke, Regina Mills." répondit la jeune femme._

"Quoi?!" hurla David.

Impossible qu'il aille la voir. D'après ce que lui avait dit Mary-Margaret cette femme était ignoble, il préférait plutôt mourir que d'aller la voir. Il était choqué par la proposition de Ruby, Mary lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois, de ne surtout pas parler à cette ignoble femme. Elle était mauvaise, froide et égoïste, exactement le type de personne qu'il détestait.

"Bah, oui! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Ruby.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de David. Il était désespérément à la recherche d'un travail, il aurait du être heureux, et certainement pas aussi choqué.

David posa le journal sur la table et prit une grande inspiration.

"Tu veux que j'aille demander de l'aide au maire de Storybrooke? Regina Mills?! Mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi?!" s'exclama l'homme.

Ruby le regardait comme s'il avait trois têtes. Il était à la recherche d'un travail et lorsqu'elle lui apprend qu'elle a une solution, il refuse.

"David, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Elle est la seule personne qui puisse t'aider!

-Tu veux que j'aille demander de l'aide à Regina Mills, la femme la plus froide, la plus sévère, la plus arrogante, la plus autoritaire, la plus effrontée de Storybrooke?!"

Ruby explosa de rire, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. David était quelqu'un de gentil mais bien trop naïf. Certaines personnes à Storybrooke aimaient faire ce genre de choses, exagéré des faits...

"Tu l'imagines comment hein?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur les lèvres.

David fronça les sourcils, à sa question.

"Une vieille femme avec un nez pointu et des verrues partout sur le visage! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu te fous de moi? Ce n'est pas une sorcière!" se moqua-t-elle.

David se sentait légèrement stupide, en la voyant se moquer de lui. Mais non, il avait raison, elle était une horrible personne, sa personnalité devait sûrement se reflétait sur son physique.

"Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je pense que le mot sorcière lui convient parfaitement.

-Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça.

-Ah oui, c'est pour ça que vous avez tous peur d'elle!

-Je t'assure, elle est pas méchante. Tu devrais aller la voir, et tu serais plutôt surpris!"

Ruby se moquait de lui, il imaginait Regina, comme une sorcière. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien de telle. Au contraire, elle était absolument magnifique. Regina était une femme sublime avec le goût des bonnes choses. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'enivrant, quelque chose d'absolument exquis. Quelque chose de doux et sensuel à la fois. C'était une femme ravissante, mais assez franche et froide avec certaines personnes. Certes, elle n'était pas très chaleureuse, mais Ruby savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Regina devait simplement montrer aux habitants, qui elle était réellement.

David se demandait pourquoi il serait surpris... Il était vraiment intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, c'est simple, si tu veux savoir y'a pas trente mille solutions. Tu vas lui demander de l'aide.

-Aller Ruby! Dis-moi!

-Non, je suis déçue par ton attitude. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça.

-Comment?

-Tu te fais de fausses idées sur des personnes que tu ne connais même pas! Tu dois pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit, attend de la voir et d'avoir ta propre opinion sur elle. Je t'assure que si tu es sympa avec elle, elle le sera avec toi aussi.

-Mais, t'es-t'es sûre? bégaya-t-il.

-Oui, tu vas la voir ou pas?"

Il se mit à réfléchir, Mary-Margaret lui avait dit de ne surtout pas parler avec le maire. Mais maintenant Ruby était déçue par son attitude, alors il décida d'accepter même s'il savait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

"Ok! Ok! céda-t-il.

-Génial! Dés que tu l'as vu tu viens me raconter! Tu vas quand?, demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Je vais la voir demain..."

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine. David s'enfonça dans son siège et passa une main dans ses cheveux...

"Putain de merde..." chuchota-t-il avant d'amener sa main à son front et de se masser les tempes.

Il était vraiment effrayé, cette femme avait l'air ignoble. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait, sûrement à une sorcière... Il avait très peur.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain matin...<em>

Le bruit de son réveil résonna dans toute sa chambre. La lumière entrait par la fenêtre en face du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle remua avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'éteindre le réveil. Elle retira les couvertures et s'étira rapidement. La jeune femme brune passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux. Elle se leva de son lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit un brin de toilette. Elle brossa ses cheveux, lava ses dents et son visage.

Ensuite, la brune se dirigea vers son dressing et choisit une tenue. Elle réfléchit durant quelques secondes, avant d'en sortir une robe rouge sang qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse munit d'un léger décolleté. Elle s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la salle de bain où elle appliqua son rouge à lèvres, et son maquillage habituel. Elle lissa quelques mèches de ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle enfila ses bottes noires à talons et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, et y entra. Elle embrassa son front, et caressa sa joue, elle le réveilla doucement.

"Henry, lève-toi. Il est l'heure."

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Habille-toi et viens déjeuner."

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers, entra dans la cuisine et prépara le petit-déjeuner.

Henry arriva quelques minutes plus tard et tous deux mangèrent dans un silence total. C'était quelque chose de désagréable et froid. Il ne préférait pas adresser la parole à Regina. Henry ne la considérait pas comme sa mère, en tout cas plus depuis qu'il avait ramené Emma.

Cela brisait le cœur de Regina de voir son fils s'éloigner d'elle de plus en plus. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il la traitait ainsi.

Le bruit d'un klaxon résonna dans la maison et brisa le long silence.

Henry attrapa son sac et enfila son manteau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Regina.

Henry mit son écharpe et répondit:

"Emma va me déposer à l'école.

-Quoi? Non! Je ne l'ai pas autorisé à te prendre, elle sait que si elle veut faire ça, elle doit m'en parler d'abord.

-Elle a pas besoin de ton autorisation, c'est elle ma vraie mère.

-Henry!"

Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il laissa une Regina au bord des larmes derrière lui, elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser mais c'était trop dur. Son fils, l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé durant des années la haïssait. Et le pire c'était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il la détestait autant.

Elle prit une fragile inspiration, et sortit de la cuisine. Elle enfila son manteau et sortit de chez elle. Elle préférait se vider la tête au travail.

Elle marcha le long de l'allée quand un étincellement attira son regard. Elle s'abaissa et le ramassa... C'était ce qu'elle avait offert à Henry quand il avait gagné un concours de dessin. Il avait été tellement heureux le jour de sa victoire. Elle était fière de lui, son fils grandissait très vite.

C'était un porte-clés sur lequel se trouvait un étalon au galop, fait de cristal.

Elle avait perdu Henry à jamais, la seule personne qui prêtait attention à elle, ne le faisait plus. Regina se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et encore moins un petit-ami, tous les habitants de Storybrooke voyaient en elle, une femme sans cœur.

Au contraire, elle en avait un et il lui faisait atrocement mal. Chaque moment que Henry passé avec Emma, l'éloignait d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse de la relation entre Henry et Emma. Cette femme débarquait du jour au lendemain et se déclarer sa véritable mère.

Regina était la mère de Henry, c'était elle qui l'avait encouragé lorsqu'il était jeune, c'était elle qui le soignait lorsqu'il était malade, c'était elle qui lui avait donné tout son amour. Elle était sa mère.

Cette pimbêche, pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle était et restera la mère de Henry.

Elle regrettait les moments où Henry l'aimait plus que tout. Elle avait perdu son fils, sa seule et unique raison de vivre la haïssait. Elle cherchait en vain un moyen de se rapprocher de lui, mais à chaque fois c'était pareil, il restait aussi froid et la solitude s'emparait un peu plus d'elle...

Elle se sentait isolé du monde extérieur. Elle était désespérément en manque d'amour et d'attention, son cœur se brisait en y pensant. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour, Henry puisse l'aimer comme il le faisait avant. Qu'elle puisse de nouveau se sentir aimer.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil, et coula le long de sa joue. Elle mit le porte-clés dans sa poche et essuya sa larme.

"N'y pense pas." se dit-elle à haute voix.


	22. Subjugué par sa beauté

**Un nouveau chapitre! Yay! La fameuse rencontre tant attendue y est!**

**Laissez une review ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>David se réveilla lentement, et s'habilla. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, il devait aller voir le maire et lui demandait de l'aide. Il était affreusement stressé à l'idée de la voir. Elle avait l'air d'être effrayante d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.<p>

Il se leva de son lit et chercha quelque chose à mettre. Le jeune homme voulait faire bonne impression, alors il choisit soigneusement ce qu'il allait porter.

Il opta pour une chemise blanche simple, qu'il retroussa au niveau des manches. Et un jean noir et des chaussures de ville de la même couleur. Il enfila sa tenue, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit au restaurant.

Il s'installa au comptoir, comme à son habitude, et commanda un café au lait. Il fut très rapidement servit, et but tranquillement, tout en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire. Ruby était de l'autre côté du comptoir, elle préparait un café à emporter pour un autre client. Quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna vers David avec un énorme et sournois sourire sur le visage.

"Alooooooors. déclara la jeune femme.

-Alors quoi? demanda-t-il.

-Je vois que tu t'es fais beau pour notre maire, qui je te rappelle, tu penses ressemble à une sorcière. se moqua-t-elle.

-Premièrement, je me suis pas fait beau pour elle, je veux juste faire bonne impression. Deuxièmement, je m'acharne à penser qu'elle ressemble à une sorcière!

-Tu verras bien... Pas trop stressé?

-Honnêtement, si. Mais j'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer.

-T'en fais pas, mec. Ça se passera bien!

-J'espère..."

Il finit son café et sortit de l'auberge. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du maire, en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Il marcha durant de longues minutes et arriva devant le bâtiment. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

L'immeuble était soigneusement décoré, chaque petit détail avait son importance. Il arriva en face de la porte du maire, à la vue de celle-ci, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

"Bonjour, monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

Une femme blonde se trouvait à droite de l'entrée, il se doutait qu'elle était l'assistante du maire. Il se calma et parla d'une voix calme.

"Bonjour, je souhaite voir Mme Mills. répondit-il.

-Quelle est votre requête? demanda la jeune femme en tapant sur son clavier.

-Euh, en fait, je suis nouveau à Storybrooke, et je suis à la recherche d'un travail. Je me demandais si Mme Mills pourrait m'aider.

-Quel est votre nom?

-David. David Nolan.

-Très bien, Mr Nolan. Vous avez de la chance Madame le maire n'a pas de rendez-vous actuellement, vous pouvez lui parler maintenant, si vous le souhaitez.

-Euh, d'accord."

La secrétaire tapa quelques secondes de plus sur son clavier avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et de parler dans un micro.

"Madame le maire, Mr Nolan souhaiterez s'entretenir avec vous."

Quelques secondes passèrent, et il entendit un bip, suivit d'une voix douce et sensuelle à la fois.

"Très bien, faîtes le entrer." répondit Regina.

Son cœur rata un battement en entendant sa voix. Il sourit rapidement à la secrétaire et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il marcha lentement, sans faire de bruit. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait les mains moites.

Il mit sa main sur la poignée et la tourna légèrement, la porte se déverrouilla, il la poussa doucement et entra. Le bureau était resplendissant. A sa droite se trouvait une immense table de marbre noir, au centre il y avait un bureau blanc, à sa gauche était placé un canapé blanc et une cheminée. C'était un endroit assez chaleureux.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans le bureau... Il avança un peu plus et entendit de nouveau, cette voix qui lui faisait perdre équilibre.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je serai là dans une seconde."

Il s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau et attendit. Il était vraiment bien décoré, cette femme avait le goût des belles choses. Un objet sur le bureau attira son attention, c'était une petite boîte noire, avec un joyau rouge sur le couvercle. Il la prit dans ses mains et l'inspecta. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais il était vraiment intrigué par cette boîte.

Les bruits des talons tapant sur le sol de marbre du bureau, le surprit, il fit tombé la boîte au sol. Il s'empressa de la ramasser, il se baissa et lorsqu'il l'avait dans les mains il vit des escarpins noirs.

Il les suivit du regard et vit une paire de magnifiques jambes, qui lui firent rater un battement. Il était sûr, qu'il devait baver.

Il leva un peu plus les yeux, et vit le tissu d'une robe pourpre qui étreignait de parfaites courbes, il avait tellement envie de passer ses grandes mains, sur cet incroyable corps.

Il leva un peu plus les yeux et vit une femme resplendissante, il faillit s'étouffer, en la voyant. Elle avait des yeux bruns chocolat, intenses, son teint était parfait, aucunes imperfections, ses lèvres rouge-sang, qu'il voulait désespérément embrasser. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques secondes et pourtant, cette femme avait réveillé en lui, des choses qu'il croyait inexistantes.

Il fut complètement bouche bée, elle était magnifique. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de nouveau, et cette fois, pas parce qu'il était stressé. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter du regard...

Le voyant dans cette position Regina leva un sourcil parfaitement tracé, et sourit légèrement.

Il vit les lèvres de la jeune femme se retrousser légèrement, dans un tendre sourire. Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud...

Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui sourire de retour, mais ce fut un échec. Son sourire n'était pas aussi sexy que le sien, non celui de David, était plutôt bête. Oui, il souriait bêtement... C'était compréhensible, il était subjugué par sa beauté.

Elle était vraiment...

"La plus belle femme du monde..."

Regina rougit légèrement et sourit, avant de rire. David était sous le charme de son sourire, non, elle n'avait rien d'une sorcière.

"Et bien, je vous remercie. Je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus." taquina-t-elle en souriant.

_Oh merde! _Il l'avait inconsciemment dit à voix haute... _Mais quel con!_ pensa-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle prit place derrière son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise.

David se mit à rougir, il était écarlate. Il avait l'air complètement déconnecté, cette femme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il voulait se mettre des claques, sérieusement, il fallait qu'il dise ça à voix haute.

Le voyant ainsi, Regina rit silencieusement. Elle ne connaissait pas ce séduisant jeune homme, mais elle appréciait d'être regarder de cette manière. Elle se sentait... Elle se sentait aimer. Et dieu sait, que ça faisait longtemps, qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie de cette manière.

Elle mit cette absurde sensation de côté, et se racla la gorge.

"Mr Nolan, en quoi puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-elle.

Il avait du mal à parler. Il ouvrait la bouche et la refermée, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Putain, mais quel con! Mec, ressaisis-toi! Elle doit me prendre pour un fou, maintenant! Super!_ pensa le jeune homme.

Il chercha quelque chose à dire, et pensivement il se mit à regarder en face de lui, et rapidement il fut hypnotisé par Regina. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et un léger sourire se dessina sur celles-ci en attente du réponse.

_ Oh, merde... Elle est sublime. Bon, tu vas arrêter de la reluquer et tu vas lui parler! Soit cool. _pensa-t-il.

"Je-je me demandais, si vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui pourrait m'embaucher?

-Vous êtes à la recherche de quel genre de travail? demanda-t-elle.

-Honnêtement, je me fiche de quel genre de travail, il s'agit. Je viens de me réveiller d'un coma, et je suis amnésique. Je n'ai pas de famille ici qui puisse m'héberger. Heureusement je suis logé, gratuitement chez Granny's, mais je souhaite vraiment trouver un travail. Je veux être indépendant, car je me doute bien que la générosité n'est pas éternelle. Surtout quand il s'agit d'argent.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, et à propos de votre recherche de travail, est-ce que vous avez demandé aux personnes qui vous entourent si elles connaissent, quelqu'un qui puisse vous employer?

-Oui, j'ai demandé, mais personne n'a pu m'aider. Alors vous êtes ma dernière chance."

Regina hocha la tête pensivement, ensuite elle se mit à fouiller dans sa paperasse sur son bureau.

"En ce moment la ville a besoin d'un nouveau shérif, nous avons perdu le notre il y a quelques semaines. J'ai placardé des affiches absolument partout dans la ville, mais je n'ai eu aucuns retours. Je suis à la recherche d'une personne sérieuse, téméraire et plutôt musclée. Quelqu'un d'assez ferme pour faire régner l'ordre dans la ville."

Elle fouilla plus rapidement et sortit une feuille.

"Ah la voilà!" s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était un formulaire.

Elle lui tendit le papier et dit:

"Mr Nolan, que diriez-vous de devenir le nouveau shérif de Storybrooke?

-Shérif?

-Tout à fait, je pense que vous avez la carrure idéale.

-Je ne pense pas être la personne idéale, pour ce travail, surtout avec autant de responsabilités.

-Mr Nolan- commença-t-elle.

-David."

Elle fronça les sourcils, il s'expliqua:

"Appelez-moi, David."

Il lui sourit, cette homme lui faisait sentir de nouvelles choses. Des choses agréables, et curieusement inexplicables. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était digne de confiance, qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, sans avoir peur qu'il réagisse mal. Elle devait dire, qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Il avait de tels yeux bleus pétillants. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensivement.

Ce geste coupa le souffle de David. Elle allait le tuer s'il elle continuait d'être si, belle, jolie, et surtout sexy.

"Très bien... David, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de proposer un travail avec autant de responsabilités à une personne que je ne connais pas vraiment, mais je le fais pour vous. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ferez un parfait shérif, ça peut paraître complètement fou, mais j'ai confiance en vous.

-Madame le maire, je pense que vous faîtes fausse route... Je doute être assez digne de votre confiance."

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'une personne s'intéresse autant à elle. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas digne de sa confiance. Il ne l'ignorait pas, il prêtait attention à elle. Et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

"Réfléchissez-y, lorsque vous avez fait votre choix, venez me voir. ,dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Très bien..."

Il prit le papier et le plia. Il se leva de sa chaise, et sortit du bureau. Mais au dernier moment il se retourna et dit:

"Merci."

Regina lui sourit, et il sortit complètement du bureau. Elle était vraiment très surprise, David était très sympathique avec elle, elle se sentait aimer de nouveau.

Ça c'était passé plutôt bien, elle était vraiment gentille. Et surtout absolument resplendissante, pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Il regarda en arrière à la porte de son bureau, il sourit avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

Regina Mills était une femme séduisante... Son charisme ne l'avait pas laisser indifférent. Il se mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne souhaitait pas être proche d'elle.

* * *

><p>David buvait un verre de whisky, à Granny's. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa rencontre avec le maire. Il pensait à ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses lèvres pulpeuses rouges...<p>

"Oh mon dieu..." chuchota-t-il en repensant à son sourire.

Le voyant dans une rêverie, Ruby décida d'aller voir son ami. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

"Hey! Ca va? demanda la jeune femme en le tapant sur l'épaule.

-Ouais, et toi?

-Oui, oui... Alors ton entretien avec le maire?! s'impatienta la jeune femme.

-Elle a été très gentille avec moi, elle m'a proposé d'être shérif.

-C'est super David! ,s'exclama Ruby.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas accepté...

-Mais pourquoi?!"

Il prit une gorgée de son verre et dit:

"Je serai pas à la hauteur. , dit-il en soupirant.

-Mais si, et puis tu peux pas savoir si t'as pas essayé!

-Non, c'est trop de responsabilités.

-David, je suis sûre que tu es à la hauteur. Réfléchis bien.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit..."

Ruby s'assit à côté de David et demanda sournoisement:

"Alors, elle est comment?

-Qui donc?

-Regina!

-Oh, bah pas comme je l'imaginais... C'est pas du tout une sorcière.

-Mouai, en gros tu craques sur elle...

-Quoi?! Non!

-Ne me la fais pas à moi, David. Je sais quand un homme aime une femme. Et puis, elle plutôt sexy..."

Voyant qu'il était choqué elle explosa de rire.

"Fais pas l'innocent! s'exclama-t-elle.

-De quoi?! J'ai rien dit!

-Je vois comment tu me regardes... T'inquiète ça reste entre toi et moi."

Elle s'éloigna de lui, en clignant de l'œil.

"Ruby! Attend!" appela le jeune homme.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et sourit. Il se demandait comment il allait dire ça... Il se gratta la tête, plutôt mal à l'aise.

"Euh, tu saurais pas si... commença-t-il.

-Si quoi? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

-Tu saurais pas si elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, en ce moment?

-C'est qui "elle"?

-Ruby! Tu sais très bien de qui je parle!" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire.

"T'inquiète la voie est libre!" déclara-t-elle en riant.

David n'avait qu'une seule envie, revoir le maire. Elle était resplendissante, une femme qui vous laissez sans voix, en un seul regard. Elle était dangereusement séduisante. David devait avouer qu'il était aux anges en sachant qu'elle était célibataire, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, mais il voulait désespérément être avec elle.

Cette nuit là, il ne put dormir. Le sourire de cette magnifique femme le hantait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Sa sensuelle et douce voix tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ses courbes, ses yeux, ses jambes, ses lèvres, elle était tout simplement parfaite.

Il était partagé, il appréciait beaucoup Mary-Margaret, pourtant il avait une attirance inexplicable envers Regina. Comme si exactement tout ce qu'il adorait chez une femme, était chez elle. Il était prêt à tout pour connaître un peu mieux, cette mystérieuse femme.


	23. Nouveau shérif

**Merci à toux ceux qui reviwent! ;) **

**Laissez une review :)**

* * *

><p>David marchait, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se demandait s'il allait devenir shérif ou pas. C'était quand même quelque chose d'important, il ne voulait pas décevoir les habitants, et encore moins le magnifique maire. Depuis, sa rencontre avec elle, il ne put l'oublier. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait. Il avait ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses courbes en mémoire. Elle était vraiment gentille aussi, pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé.<p>

Il se dirigea vers le port, et il admira le paysage, tout en réfléchissant. Devenir shérif ou pas? Et s'il fait une grosse bêtise? S'il n'est pas à la hauteur? S'il déçoit Regina?

Blanche venait de sortir du travail, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, mais en voyant David, elle décida d'aller le voir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et puis, elle devait le plus vite possible, faire en sorte qu'il tombe sous son charme. Arrivée à son niveau, elle toussa légèrement pour le signaler de sa présence. Il se retourna vers elle et sourit.

"Comment vas-tu? demanda la jeune femme.

-Je pourrai aller mieux, et toi?"

Il était extrêmement fatigué et surtout perdu... En entendant sa réponse, Blanche fut inquiète.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil depuis des jours. Je suis fatigué, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir...

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?" demanda-t-elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, il voulait lui dire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Regina, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Mais il se ravisa, il se doutait bien que Mary l'aimait beaucoup, mais il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il se doutait bien que la jeune femme avait de la rancœur envers le maire, il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé, et qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Il décida de répondre à la question, mais sans dire toute la vérité.

"Je suis allé voir le maire, pour lui demander du travail-

-Tu as fait quoi?!" hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il allait la voir, elle lui avait dit de ne surtout pas lui parler. Et pourtant, il y était allé quand même. Elle était folle de rage, son plan tombait à l'eau. Et si David se rapprochait de Regina?

Elle aurait sacrifier des choses, pour rien. Elle bouillonnait de colère. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois que la malédiction était en marche, et David avait déjà retrouvé Regina.

David ne comprenait pas la réaction de Mary, il pensait qu'elle serait un peu choqué, mais certainement pas en colère.

"Mary, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se calma, elle ne devait pas agir de cette manière. Elle devait faire semblant, elle devait mettre sa haine de côté pour le moment.

"Non, rien, rien... Tu disais?

-Je suis allé voir le maire pour lui demander du travail, elle m'a proposé d'être shérif. Et j'hésite vraiment, au point de ne plus dormir... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

_Tu restes loin de Regina! _pensa-t-elle. Elle essaya de se calmer et de trouver une réponse à sa question. Elle devait répondre comme si elle ne détestait pas Regina. Elle mit un faux sourire en place, et dit:

"Je pense que tu devrais accepter.

-Mais si jamais je ne suis pas à la hauteur?

-David, tu le seras. Aie confiance en toi."

Il fixa le paysage en face de lui, et poussa un long soupir. Il se mit à réfléchir, et il prit sa décision. Il savait exactement quoi faire maintenant. Il embrassa Mary et s'éloigna en courant.

"Merci!" s'écria-t-il.

Blanche serra la mâchoire, elle essaya de se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle devait empêcher Regina de s'approcher de David, et elle savait exactement comment elle allait s'y prendre. Elle se mit à sourire de satisfaction.

* * *

><p>David entra dans l'immense immeuble, déterminé à donner sa réponse. Il arriva au niveau de l'entrée, l'assistante était occupée avec des papiers, alors il décida d'entrer dans le bureau, sans plus attendre.<p>

Il poussa la porte, et vit Regina les jambes croisées, assise derrière son bureau. Elle portait ses lunettes, ce qui fit chaviré le cœur de David, elle était magnifique. Elle portait une jupe crayon noire, un chemisier en soie violet et des escarpins noirs. Il fit quelques pas de plus, elle leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir. Elle retira ses lunettes et le salua:

"Bonjour, Mr Nolan.

-Bonjour, Mme le maire." répondit-il en souriant.

Il s'approcha de son bureau, et lui tendit le formulaire.

"J'ai pris ma décision. Je serai le nouveau shérif de Storybrooke." déclara-t-il.

Elle lui sourit brillamment et prit le papier.

Elle le signa et lui serra la main. Un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de David en la touchant. Il lui tenait encore la main, Regina toussa légèrement, et il la lâcha.

Elle se mit à rire silencieusement.

"Quand souhaitez-vous commencer? , demanda-t-elle.

-Dés aujourd'hui, si c'est possible. , répondit-il.

-Très bien, asseyez-vous. Je vais chercher vos affaires."

Il s'exécuta. Elle se leva du bureau, et marcha jusqu'à une armoire. David fut hypnotisé, le mouvement de ses hanches à chaque pas, ses cheveux qui se balançaient, le laissa sans voix. Son corps était parfait. Elle revint avec un carton, plein de papier, elle le posa sur son bureau. Elle fouilla dedans, et lui tendit son étoile de shérif. Quand il la prit, il effleura inconsciemment ses doigts. Il mit l'étoile sur sa ceinture.

Ensuite, elle chercha les clés du bureau, et les lui donna.

"Voici, quelques papiers que vous devez remplir. Je dois les avoir le plus vite possible." expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant de la paperasse.

Il la prit dans ses mains, tout en effleurant, les doigts de Regina, mais cette fois ci il le fit exprès. Le geste la fit frissonné, mais elle ne le montra pas.

Il les feuilleta rapidement.

"Je peux vous les rendre tout de suite, si vous le souhaitez. , proposa le jeune homme.

-Vraiment? Ça ne vous dérange pas?, demanda-t-elle.

-Pas du tout, j'ai juste besoin d'un stylo..."

Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau et lui tendit un stylo. Il se mit à lire les différents papiers, et les remplit, tandis que Regina finit ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle signa différent papier, et parfois David relevait la tête, pour la regarder. Elle était tellement belle...

Il les remplit plus rapidement, et après de longues minutes, il les lui rendit. Elle les prit, et les rangea soigneusement.

Il se mit à regarder les clés qu'elle venait de lui donner, et il eut une idée pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

"Mme Mills?" appela-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, elle répondit:

"Oui, Shérif."

Il rit doucement à sa réponse.

"Je ne sais pas où est mon bureau, et encore moins quelle clé ouvre quelle chose... Vous pourriez me montrer?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se mit à réfléchir, et finalement, elle accepta, elle avait presque finit tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Pourquoi pas. Laissez-moi une minute, je vais chercher mon manteau." répondit-elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son porte manteau, et l'enfila. Ensuite, elle sortit de son bureau accompagné par David. Elle partit vers sa secrétaire et lui dit:

"Je vais m'absenter durant quelques heures, prenez des messages si on vous appelle. Et s'il y a un problème appelez-moi sur mon portable."

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête, et continua son travail.

Regina s'éloigna d'elle et marcha avec David. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et marchèrent durant de longues minutes.

"Que pensez-vous de Storybrooke? demanda Regina.

-C'est une ville très chaleureuse, j'aime beaucoup... répondit le jeune homme.

-Je dois avouer, que je suis plutôt fière. Le taux de réussite de nos étudiants est très élevé, le taux de criminalité est quasiment nul. Et maintenant, nous avons un nouveau shérif.

-C'est parce que vous faîtes un excellent travail."

Elle rit légèrement, et dit:

"Vous êtes gentil David, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas ce que pense tous les habitants.

-Je suis sûr, qu'ils ont de fausses idées, ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes réellement.

-J'ai plus l'impression, que le problème vient de moi." déclara-t-elle tristement.

Sa vie professionnelle est privée était un fiasco total, les habitants la haïssaient, tout comme son fils.

"Assez parler de moi, alors David, parlez-moi un peu de vous.

-Et bien, ma vie n'a rien d'exceptionnelle... Il y a quelques mois, je me suis réveillé d'un long coma, pour découvrir que je n'avais pas de famille, et qu'en plus de ça je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de ma vie d'avant... C'était plutôt troublant, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser parce plus on y pense-"

Il fut coupé par Regina.

"Plus ça fait mal..." finit-elle.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait avec Henry.

"Exactement..." répondit-il pensivement.

Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il l'appréciait. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Oui, je dois dire, que je sais ce que vous ressentez. On ne peut pas dire que ma vie est très joviale en ce moment... , dit-elle en soupirant.

-Comment ça?" demanda-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle pourrait se faire un ami.

"Et bien, mon fils adoptif Henry, a retrouvé sa mère biologique. Et depuis, il ne me considère plus comme sa mère, il dit que je ne suis pas sa vraie mère qu'il me déteste, que je ne suis rien... , expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais je suis persuadé, que ce n'est qu'un phase. répondit-il en souriant.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois que je l'ai perdu, pour toujours..." déclara-t-elle tristement.

La voyant ainsi, David essaya de changer de sujet. Il n'aimait pas la voir si triste...

"Avec ce nouveau travail, j'espère pouvoir avoir mon propre appartement. Je dois dire que Granny est très gentille avec moi, mais ses lits son beaucoup trop fermes! J'ai le dos en compote!" s'écria-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire, ce bruit réchauffait le cœur de David. Elle avait un rire contagieux, il était parfait. Ca faisait très longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri... Elle appréciait le shérif de plus en plus.

"Ne le lui dîtes pas, hein! Je risque de me retrouver à la rue, sinon!"

Ils se mirent à rire, ensemble.

Arrivés devant le bureau, Regina s'arrêta.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais David la devança et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle rit silencieusement, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. David fut une nouvelle fois, sous le charme.

"Gentleman, en plus de ça." Déclara-t-elle en lui souriant, quand elle passa devant lui.

* * *

><p>Rumple travaillait à l'arrière de sa boutique, il travaillait sur Ariana. Le ténébreux était plutôt surpris de voir à quel point il s'était trompé sur la puissance du bébé. Il avait coupé une mèche de cheveux d'Ariana et l'avait mis dans une fiole.<p>

Il y ajouta un liquide bleu, et la mèche se mit à briller. Rumple fut abasourdi, Ariana était bien plus puissante que ce qu'il pensait.

Blanche bouillonnait de colère, elle n'arrivait pas à croire, que David était parti voir Regina. Elle décida d'aller demander de l'aide à Rumple.

Blanche débarquait telle une furie dans l'échoppe. Elle était absolument folle de rage.

"Rumple!" s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique où elle le vit travailler avec Ariana près de lui.

"Blanche, quel plaisir. , ironisa-t-il.

-Épargnez-moi ça je ne suis pas d'humeur, je viens d'apprendre que David est allé voir Regina pour lui demander du travail! , hurla la jeune femme.

-Et alors?" demanda-t-il en riant.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il se fichait bien que David s'approche de Regina.

En entendant, sa réponse elle fut encore plus énervée. Comment osait-il?!

"Et alors?! Vous vous fichez de moi?! S'il tombe amoureux d'elle, j'aurai créer la malédiction pour rien! , cria-t-elle.

-Eh bien, faîtes en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. , répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mais comment? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous le faîtes tomber amoureux de vous, comme la première fois! Je comprends que vous soyez énervée, mais vous avez un cerveau, il serai peut-être temps de l'utiliser!

-Mais, je ne veux pas brusquer les choses, je veux que ce soit bien fait. Si Regina débarque, il risque d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle, et de m'oublier! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive!"

Rumple devenait bien trop sympathique... Elle l'avait aidé à avoir Ariana, alors à contre-cœur il décida de l'aider.

"Et bien, j'irai parler à Regina.

-Pour lui dire quoi?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ça très chère, c'est mon problème." , répondit le ténébreux en souriant froidement.


	24. Ne vous approchez plus de lui

**Voici, un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira :D**

**Laissez une review, si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>David était au bureau, il avait été occupé durant toute une semaine. C'était le fouillis, rien n'était rangé, tous les documents étaient éparpillés. Pas un seul papier n'était à sa place. Il rangeait différents documents et s'habituait au matériel... Il était exténué, il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'épauler. Il y avait bien trop de travail.<p>

A sa pause déjeuner, il décida d'aller à Granny's. Il entra dans le restaurant, et s'assit au comptoir.

"Hey! David! Ça fait longtemps! , s'exclama Ruby.

-Oui, j'étais occupé avec la paperasse au bureau... , soupira-t-il.

-Wow, ca va pas toi?

-Non, je suis exténué... Ça fait presque une semaine je range des tas et des tas de documents. Ça n'en finit plus!

-Toi, t'as besoin d'un bon gros burger! Je te prépare ça tout de suite. Comme d'habitude?

-Oui, merci Ruby."

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se massa les tempes. Il avait un horrible mal de tête...

"Ce siège est pris?" demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers la voix, et son cœur rata un battement en la revoyant. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui égailler sa journée. Il lui sourit et dit:

"Non, non. Asseyez-vous."

Elle s'assit et enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur un siège près d'elle, elle fit de même pour son sac.

"Alors, comment va notre shérif? , demanda Regina en riant légèrement.

-Et bien, je suis débordé... C'était le bazar là-bas, je suis entrain de tout réorganiser. Et c'est vraiment fatiguant...

-Oui, je dois avouer que notre ancien shérif était plutôt désordonné. J'espère que ce ne sera pas votre cas! taquina-t-elle.

-Et bien, tout dépend, de ce que vous me donnez en échange... répondit-il en levant les sourcils.

-Oh, et que vous voudriez-vous? , un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ce soir je pourrai emmener dîner, une femme sublime."

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et elle rit légèrement.

"Vraiment? demanda-t-elle.

-Tout à fait. , acquiesça-t-il.

-Et pourrai-je savoir qui est la mystérieuse femme, dont vous parlez? , demanda Regina en fixant avidement les lèvres du shérif.

-Je pense, que vous savez exactement de qui je parle." répondit-il en souriant sournoisement.

Elle se mit à rire silencieusement, elle baissa les yeux une seconde, elle était flattée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensivement. David fut une nouvelle fois sous le charme.

"Je la connais, n'est-ce pas?" taquina la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha de son visage en fixant ses lèvre rouges, il s'approchait lentement d'elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il devait juste avancer un peu plus, et il pouvait embrasser ses magnifiques lèvres. Ils étaient tous deux dans une bulle... Regina fixa ses lèvres tandis, qu'il s'approcha encore de quelques millimètres...

"Et un burger!" s'exclama Ruby, en posant l'assiette devant David.

Tous les deux se séparèrent. Regina se racla la gorge et regarda ailleurs, David lui, se grattait la tête. Ils étaient mal à l'aise, les voyant ainsi Ruby demanda:

"Je vous ai dérangé?

-Non, non..." répondit David.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges plissa les yeux, elle était certaine que quelque chose clochait. Pour que Ruby oublie ça, Regina changea de sujet.

"Vous devriez peut-être engager quelqu'un, si vous pensez ne pas pouvoir vous en sortir tout seul. , dit-elle.

-Un autre shérif? Non, il me volera la vedette." , répondit-il en riant.

Ruby s'éloigna des deux.

Regina se mit à rire, et dit:

"Mr Nolan, je me disais que vous pourriez engager un co-shérif. Pour qu'il puisse vous aider.

-David, mon nom est David." répondit-il en souriant.

Le rouge lui vint aux joues.

"David, si vous pensez être incapable de vous en sortir seul, vous devriez peut-être engager une autre personne.

-Mais, je fais comment? demanda-t-il.

-Les rumeurs circulent vite ici, faîtes passer le message, dîtes aux habitants que vous êtes à la recherche d'un adjoint. Et si vous n'avez pas de retour, on peut toujours placardé des affiches.

-Bonne idée, merci Madame Mills.

-Si je dois vous appeler David, vous devez m'appeler Regina." , répondit-elle en souriant.

Il se mit à sourire bêtement, et dit:

"Et bien, merci Regina.

-Je vous en prie, David." répondit la jeune femme en mettant l'accent sur son nom.

Elle lui fit un léger clin d'œil, et commanda son déjeuner. Ils mangèrent ensemble, et tous deux étaient très frustrés, surtout David. Il l'avait presque embrasser. Il aurait finalement pu faire ce qu'il voulait. Il appréciait Ruby, mais en les ayant séparer, il était légèrement énervé.

David fit passer le message à certains habitants, il espérait le plus raidement possible pouvoir trouver un collègue.

* * *

><p>Rumple se décida à aller parler au maire. Il devait bien ça à Blanche, et puis, si ça pouvait l'empêcher de la voir débarquer à chaque fois. C'était un mal pour un bien.<p>

Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment, et s'adressa à la secrétaire de Regina.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle."

Elle se retourna les yeux, écarquillés. Gold était redouté par tous les habitants.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Gold. En quoi, puis-je vous aider?

-Je souhaite parler à notre chère maire. ,répondit-il en souriant froidement.

-Très bien, laissez-moi une seconde."

Elle tapa sur son clavier, et appuya sur le bouton.

"Monsieur Gold est ici.

-Faîtes le entrer." répondit Regina.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et y entra. Regina était toujours assise.

Elle se demandait bien ce qui l'amenait ici, elle n'aimait pas parler avec Gold. Il était manipulateur, et bien trop puissant, à son goût.

"Madame, le maire. salua-t-il en souriant froidement.

-Monsieur Gold, quel plaisir de vous voir. Que me vaut cet honneur?" , demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'ironie.

Il sourit à sa réponse, même en tant que maire, la reine restait toujours aussi ironique... Il prit place sur une chaise en face de son bureau.

"Je suis venu pour vous parlez de certaines choses. déclara l'homme en jouant avec une balle noire recouvertes d'arabesques blanches, posée sur le bureau.

-Quelles sont ces choses? demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien, j'ai l'impression, que vous mêlez votre vie privée à votre vie professionnelle.

-Ah, oui, vraiment?

-Tout à fait, je pense que vous vous êtes trompée en engageant monsieur Nolan en tant que shérif. Vous l'aimez c'est évident, c'est bien pour ça que vous l'avez choisi, mais je vous conseille de ne plus vous approchez de lui."

Regina arqua un sourcil.

"Pour le bien de tous, évidemment." ajouta le ténébreux en souriant.

Il se mit à lancer la balle de haut en bas, quand il allait l'attraper Regina, le fit. Elle prit la balle et la posa à sa place, elle se leva de son siège et mit ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

Elle détestait qu'une personne doute de son professionnalisme.

"Ecoutez-moi bien, monsieur Gold. Je sais exactement ce que je fais, et contrairement à ce que vous pensez je sais séparer ma vie privée, de ma vie vie professionnelle. Quant à vos "menaces", vous pouvez vous les garder, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire si je peux fréquenter quelqu'un ou pas." grogna la jeune femme.

Il se leva de son siège et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain, ma chère. , grommela-t-il.

-Sinon, quoi? répondit-elle.

-Vous allez regretter d'avoir éprouver des sentiments pour cet homme. dit-il en souriant.

-Il n'y a rien entre Monsieur Nolan, et moi. Excepté une relation professionnelle. Ma vie privée, ne vous concerne aucunement. Et dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous vous adressez? Je suis le maire de cette ville, si je souhaite engager un shérif, je le ferai. Personne ne m'en empêchera.

-Regina, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. Il aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre." répondit Gold en serrant la mâchoire.

Cette phrase la toucha même si elle ne l'avouait pas. Elle se mit à rire froidement avant de dire:

"Sortez de mon bureau.

-Vous vous brûlerez les ailes, très chère. Si vous ne vous éloignez pas de lui de vous même, je le ferai. , prévint-il.

-Il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas monsieur Gold..." commença Regina.

Elle replaça sa mèche, et mit un faux sourire en place.

"J'en ai absolument rien à faire.

-Regina vous allez regretter de m'avoir parlé comme ça!" hurla-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire.

"Comme je viens de vous le dire, je n'en ai rien à faire. Vous pouvez, faire, dire, tout ce que vous voulez, je lui parlerai si je le veux. Ce n'est certainement pas avec vos menaces, que je changerai d'avis.

-Regina, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Je vous ferrai regretter de l'avoir fréquenté!

-C'est très bien, faîtes-le!"

Elle pointa sa canne et dit:

"Vous m'excuserez, mais si votre canne et vous auriez l'amabilité de sortir de mon bureau, je vous en serai très reconnaissante.

-Cette canne peut faire d'horribles et blessantes choses, ne la sous estimait pas.

-Entre des mains comme les votre, je doute qu'elle soit si dangereuse que ça."

Il était fou de rage, personne ne lui avait autant manqué de respect...

"Sortez. Maintenant." chuchota-t-elle dangereusement.

* * *

><p>David était de nouveau au bureau... Depuis, ce midi il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le moment avec Regina tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Si Ruby ne les avait pas interrompu, il était certain, qu'il l'aurait embrassé. Mais d'une part, c'était mieux ainsi. Il voulait faire les choses bien, il n'allait certainement pas l'embrasser à Granny's alors que tout le monde les regardait. Il voulait lui faire passer une agréable soirée, et ensuite, l'embrasser.<p>

Il triait des papiers lorsqu'une personne entra dans le poste de police.

"Bonjour. , salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider?" demanda David.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas de plus et dit:

"Oui, je suis là pour le poste d'adjointe.

-Oh, très bien."

Il prit une feuille et un stylo.

"Avez-vous déjà était shérif avant?

-Non, mais j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la justice. J'étais garante de cautions judiciaires.

-C'est parfait, vous êtes exactement le genre de personnes que je recherche. Comment avez-vous entendu parler de- , commença-t-il.

-Ruby, m'en a parlé toute à l'heure. , répondit-elle en riant.

-D'accord, je pense que vous aurez le poste, mais d'abord je dois remplir un formulaire. Quel est votre nom?"

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face de son bureau et dit:

"Je m'appelle Emma Swan. , répondit la jeune femme.

-Bienvenue Emma." répondit-il en souriant.


	25. Une mauvaise journée

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui amène un nouveau personnage. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair, mais les phrases en _italique_ ne sont pas entendues par Emma. (vous comprendrez en lisant) Bref, la suite est écrite, je la publierai le plus vite possible. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, laisser une review s'il vous plaît! Merci!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Sydney décida de se rendre au bureau du maire. Il voulait lui parler sérieusement. Il avait une attirance vers elle, il l'aimait plus que tout. Ça le vexait de voir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en retour. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'aimait, et la semaine même il fut renvoyé du journal, il se doutait bien que ça avait un lien.<p>

Il entra dans le bureau de Regina sans même prendre la peine de toquer.

"Sydney, où sont donc passez vos bonnes manières?" , demanda Regina en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Sydney, il était assez bizarre avec elle. Et depuis qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle était mal à l'aise de le voir.

Il avança et ferma la porte en ignorant sa question.

"Je suis là parce que j'ai été victime d'une injustice!" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux et soupira. _Quel acteur... _pensa-t-elle. Il était vraiment le genre de personne qui exagère les faits, c'était bien pour ça qu'il était journaliste.

"De quoi parlez-vous? , s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-J'ai été viré à cause de vous! hurla l'homme.

-Je ne rien à voir avec ça. ,s'énerva-t-elle.

-Regina, pourquoi me faîtes-vous subir ça? Je vous aime!

-Sydney, nous en avons déjà parlé! Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments! Qu'avez-vous tous à croire que je ne sais pas séparer ma vie privée de ma vie professionnelle?!"

Rumple après Sydney, elle en avait vraiment marre...

"Vous m'avez viré, parce que je vous aime, c'est ça?"

Regina se leva de son siège. Elle s'était levée du mauvais pied, et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

"Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça! cria-t-elle.

-Vous avez encouragé mes patrons à me virer parce que je vous ai avoué que j'avais des sentiments pour vous!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si vos patrons ont réalisé que vous êtes incompétent. Et ce n'est pas à cause de moi que vous avez été renvoyé!

-Vous êtes le maire, vous pouvez tout faire! Je ne suis pas si stupide!

-Si, si, vous l'êtes!" hurla-t-elle.

David entendit des hurlements venant du bureau de Regina, il était inquiet pour elle. Alors il entra, il vit un homme de couleur mate et Regina.

"Tout va bien ici?" Demanda David.

Regina lui sourit légèrement et se retourna ensuite vers Sydney.

"Si vous aviez un peu de jugeote vous ne seriez pas venu m'accuser d'une chose que je n'ai pas fait! Vous n'avez aucunes preuves de ce que vous avancez, je n'ai rien à me reprocher." dit-elle en croisant les bras.

_Elle est tellement sexy. Surtout énervée..._ pensa David.

"Je vais le découvrir, et quand ce sera fait, vous vous mordrez les doigts de m'avoir rejeter ainsi!

-Oh, seraient-ce des menaces, Monsieur Glass?! , déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

-Non, madame le maire, je ne fait que vous prévenir."

Il sortit du bureau et claqua la porte.

Dés qu'il fut dehors, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"Je suis désolée, que vous ayez dû être témoin de ça. , dit-elle.

-Ne vous en faîtes, pas. Vous n'allez pas très bien, à ce que je vois.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu une excellente journée, sans oublier l'horrible ma de tête que j'ai... répondit-elle en se massant les tempes.

-Vous devriez peut-être faire une pause.

-Non, ça va aller..."

Il s'approcha du bureau.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? demanda Regina.

-Excepté vous, ce formulaire. "

Il le lui tendit et elle le prit.

Cette phrase fit sourire Regina.

"J'ai trouvé mon nouvel adjoint. , déclara David.

-Déjà?

-Ouais, vous avez l'air surprise. Vous doutiez que je réussisse?

-Non, non... C'est juste que, nous en avons parlé il y a, à peine une semaine.

-J'étais aussi surpris que vous, quand elle est venue me dire qu'elle postulait.

-Elle?

-Oui, son sexe vous dérange?"

Elle était légèrement jalouse... Et qui était cette femme d'ailleurs? A quoi elle ressemblait?

"Non, c'est juste que je m'attendais plus à un homme qu'à une femme. Mais une femme peut faire aussi bien qu'un homme..., dit-elle.

-Oui, donc voilà tous les papiers nécessaires à son embauche. Elle les a tous signé, elle peut commencer aujourd'hui avec votre consentement."

Elle ouvrit le dossier et le feuilleta rapidement. Quand elle vit le nom de la nouvelle adjointe, elle était folle de rage.

"C'est une blague, j'espère! , s'écria-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? ,demanda-t-il inquiet par sa réaction.

-Cette femme est Emma Swan!

-Oui, et alors? Je ne comprends pas.

-Il s'avère que mademoiselle Swan est la mère biologique de Henry. On ne peut pas dire qu'entre elle et moi c'est l'amour fou. Surtout en ce moment.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas du tout.

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je peux toujours lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis si vous-"

Ce qu'il venait de dire lui fit plaisir... Il faisait vraiment attention à elle.

"Non, David. Si vous l'avez choisi, alors elle sera la nouvelle adjointe. Les relations que j'ai avec mademoiselle Swan ne doivent pas affecter votre choix.

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Oui, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait enchantée..."

Elle signa le papier, et lui rendit. Avec un sourire elle dit:

"Elle peut commencer aujourd'hui.

-Merci, Regina. Je vous revaudrez ça!"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et prit le papier. Il sortit du bureau.

Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, et chuchota:

"J'ai besoin d'une longue douche froide."

* * *

><p>David sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers Emma qui était dans la voiture.<p>

"Tu m'as pas dit que tu connaissais le maire. ,dit David.

-Désolée, je pensais pas que c'était important.

-Non, mais je voulais le savoir... Elle était assez choquée quand je lui ai appris que tu serais ma nouvelle collègue.

-Elle veut pas que je devienne ton adjointe, j'imagine...

-Non, elle m'a dit que vos relations ne devaient pas affecter mon choix.

-Waouh, on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien. Elle est pas si sympa avec les autres personnes."

David sourit à la réponse d'Emma. Il devait avouer qu'il était, plutôt content. Emma, quant à elle, doutait de Regina elle se demandait pourquoi elle était si gentille avec David.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Emma était seule au bureau. Il y avait eu une accident, David était parti sur les lieux.<p>

Elle ne faisait rien de spécial, elle sirotait son café et lisait le journal.

Un homme débarqua comme une furie dans le poste.

"Shérif!" hurla-t-il.

Il avait pris qu'Emma était devenue l'adjointe du shérif. Une chance s'offrait à lui, il n'allait pas la rater. Surtout en connaissant la rivalité entre les deux femmes.

"Monsieur? demanda Emma.

-Je suis Sydney Glass. J'étais reporter, et à cause du maire j'ai été injustement viré.

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'y peux rien.

-Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai découvert que Madame Mills détournait des fonds, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a fait viré, elle se doutait de quelque chose.

-Continuez, je vous écoute.

-Il y a quelques semaines, je suis entré dans son bureau. Elle n'y était pas, j'étais venu chercher un papier, et quand je le cherchais, je suis tombé sur des documents plutôt suspects. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert qu'elle détournait des milliers de dollars.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez?

-Oui, je le suis. Vous devez l'arrêter, et la poursuivre en justice."

Elle se leva du bureau et enfila sa veste rouge en cuire.

"Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, si je n'ai aucunes preuves.

-Vous allez la laisser?!

-Non, je pense que je vais la mettre sur écoute.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre?

-Avec un mouchard, je le placerai dans son bureau. Venez avec moi."

Elle se dirigea vers une armoire, et prit le mouchard.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau et montèrent dans la voiture de shérif. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bureau du maire, et entrèrent.

"Madame Mills est dans son bureau? ,demanda Emma à l'assistante.

-Oui, je la préviens de votre-"

Emma ignora la jeune femme et entra dans le bureau.

"Madame le maire, nous devons parler.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je vous écoute."

Emma s'approcha du bureau et plaça ses mains à plat.

"Cet homme me dit qu'il a été viré à cause de vous, vous lui avez ruiné sa vie.

-Vraiment?

-Tout à fait, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Et bien, je peux vous dire qu'il ment, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

-Pourquoi devrai-je vous croire?

-Et bien, parce que si jamais j'avais vraiment voulu lui ruiné sa vie, je n'aurai pas fait quelque chose d'aussi sympathique."

Emma plaça le mouchard discrètement sous le bureau, elle s'éloigna.

"Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail." déclara Regina.

Le maire retourna à ses papiers, les deux sortirent du bureau et du bâtiment. Sydney, était déçu il pensait que le shérif aurait fait quelque chose de pire.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?

-J'ai placé le mouchard dans son bureau, maintenant je vais découvrir ce que trafique le maire. Ce qui vient de se passer reste entre vous et moi, c'est bien clair?"

L'homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'elle, il était stressé, il avait menti. Il espérait juste qu'Emma trouve n'importe quel moyen d'enfermer Regina.

Emma entra dans le bureau et se connecta sur la fréquence sur laquelle se trouvait le mouchard. Elle mit le casque et écouta. Elle n'entendait rien... Ensuite, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle pensait que c'était le téléphone de Regina, et elle avait raison, elle l'entendit y répondre.

Le téléphone de Regina sonna, elle décrocha, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Monsieur?" demanda Regina.

Emma se demandait qui était la personne au téléphone avec le maire.

_"Regina, comment allez-vous? Je voulais vous voir aujourd'hui mais j'ai été débordé._ , dit David.

-Je vais bien très chère, et vous?

_-Beaucoup mieux après avoir entendu votre voix. Vous faîtes quoi?_

-Je signe des documents depuis des heures... Et vous?

_-Je suis allé m'occupé d'un problème. Il y avait un accident... J'ai dû les calmer, ils ont failli se battre!_

-Un vrai super héros!" se moqua Regina.

Emma n'entendait pas l'autre personne, elle entendait seulement Regina. Le maire avait carrément l'air d'aimer la personne qui était au téléphone avec elle.

_"Oui, je sais... _se venta David.

-Les chevilles, ça va? ,se moqua-t-elle de nouveau.

_- J'aimerai bien être un super héros, surtout Batman...Je suis Batman, et vous êtes ma Catwoman!_

-Non, non! Je pense que vous avez trop bu! ,ria-t-elle.

-_Allez, Regina! Vous seriez incroyablement sexy en combinaison de cuir!_

_-_J'en suis certaine, mais je préfère mes tailleurs. Vous ne les aimez pas? , demanda-t-elle en utilisant sa voix qui faisait perdre équilibre à David.

_-Bien sûr que si! Regina, je vous préviens qu'à Halloween, vous porterez un costume de Catwoman et moi celui de Batman!_

_-_Pourquoi, pas...

-_Je dois vous laisser, Batman est attendu... J'ai des vies à sauver!_

_-_Très bien, faîtes attention à vous." Elle rit de plus belle.

Il raccrochèrent tous les deux.

Emma se demandait qui était la personne, elle se doutait que c'était un homme. Un homme qui faisait chaviré le cœur de notre maire.

* * *

><p>Blanche débarqua dans la boutique de Gold. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'échoppe très rapidement, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui c'était passé entre Gold et Regina.<p>

"Rumple, alors!" hurla la jeune femme.

Le ténébreux soupira, il en avait marre de la voir...

"Alors quoi?! répondit-il.

-Vous et Regina? Comment ça s'est passé?

-A vrai dire, plutôt mal... Je ne pense pas que ce que je lui ai dit l'a affecté. Mes menaces n'ont eu aucuns effets sur elle.

-Quoi?! Mais c'est une blague?

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire des blagues, mademoiselle Blanchard?

-Non, pas vraiment..."

Elle se mit à réfléchir.

"A cause de ça, je dois faire en sorte que ma relation avec David évolue vite, et surtout éviter qu'il se rapproche trop de Regina. Je veux qu'il soit éperdument amoureux de moi, et pour ça... Il doit d'abord se rendre compte que Regina est une femme sans cœur, incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle même.

-Vous allez faire comment? demanda Rumple.

-Je dois d'abord être sûre qu'ils se fréquentent, ensuite, je mets mon plan en action... Et dans quelques semaines David sera définitivement à moi.

-Soyez plus claire, très chère!

-Vous avez du mal aujourd'hui, hein? Mon cher Ténébreux, vous et moi savons bien que Regina est une femme de caractère. Nous aurions du nous douter qu'elle ne serait pas impressionner par vos menaces. Mais c'est très bien comme ça, si David et Regina sont ensemble, cela me donne l'opportunité d'avoir David à jamais.

-Je ne comprends absolument rien, vous le savez? Comment la relation de David et Regina peut vous offrir l'opportunité de l'avoir?! Ça n'a pas de sens!

-Au contraire, c'est très réfléchit. Rumple, comme vous me l'avez dit, l'impatience est la faiblesse de la réussite. S'il le faut j'attendrai encore des mois, mais dans tout les cas, j'aurai ma fin heureuse, et grâce à ce plan, je l'aurai pour toujours sans avoir peur que David retombe dans les bras de Regina."


	26. Une semaine

Une semaine. Presque une semaine qu'Emma espionnait Regina. Elle n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange... Mais le maire était souvent au téléphone avec la même personne, et elle agissait toujours aussi bizarrement. Comme si Regina aimait cette personne... Le maire riait, alors qu'Emma de l'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant. Elle était douce, et même drôle! Drôle?! Regina devait sûrement beaucoup appréciait cette personne pour être si... Différente.

Non, le maire n'était pas différente... Elle était amoureuse.

Regina être amoureuse? Impossible!

Elle entendit un bruit venant du casque audio, elle le mit et écouta.

_"Regina?_

-Oui?

_-Rejoignez-moi au pont des trolls, tout de suite!_

-Mais pourquoi?

_-J'ai vu quelque chose, à tout de suite._

-D'accord, j'arrive."

Regina raccrocha, se leva et mit son manteau. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait la voir? Qu'elle était donc cette chose?

Emma s'empressa de mettre sa veste en cuire rouge, elle sortit rapidement et entra dans sa voiture. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du maire, et elle la vit sortir et entrer dans sa voiture. Ensuite, elle suivit la voiture. Elle avait peut-être démasquer Regina!

Regina roula durant quelques minutes, arrivée au pont elle arrêta sa voiture et sortit, elle vit David. Elle le rejoignit très rapidement.

"David? Vous allez bien? , demanda-t-elle.

-Suivez-moi!"

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et il entra dans la forêt.

Emma sortit de sa voiture et suivit les deux personnes... Elle allait enfin pouvoir savoir avec qui Regina parlait au téléphone. Elle suivit les deux personnes, déterminée à savoir qui était cet homme.

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la forêt.

"David? Où m'emmenez vous?

-Je vais vous montrer quelque chose."

Regina sourit, elle baissa les yeux à leurs mains jointent. Elle serra la main de David un peu plus. Le geste de la jeune femme ne le laissa pas indifférent.

"Nous y voilà."

Il lâcha sa main, et regarda en face. C'était magnifique, ils étaient arrivés dans un coin de la forêt où il y avait une rivière, d'énormes galets étaient présents dans celle-ci. Il y avait de magnifiques plantes dans la forêt, et elle pouvait entendre le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, l'eau qui s'écoulait, et qui parfois heurtait un rocher.

Regina était subjugué, c'était vraiment beau.

Emma était cachée derrière eux, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui était la personne avec Regina mais elle pouvait les entendre parler.

"Vous m'avez amené ici, pour admirer le paysage? demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Bah oui, j'ai découvert cette partie de la forêt par hasard et je voulais vous montrer. Vous n'aimez pas?"

Emma reconnut cette voix, elle lui était familière. C'était...

DAVID?!

Regina et David ensemble?! Emma était sous le choc, elle décida de rentrer...

"Si, j'aime beaucoup. Mais quand vous m'avez appelé vous aviez l'air d'être effrayé, je pensais que vous aviez vu quelque chose de louche. répondit Regina.

-Bon, je vous montre un autre endroit c'est pas très loin. Il est presque aussi magnifique que vous."

* * *

><p>Emma arriva à l'appartement complètement choquée... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir... David et Regina, ensemble?! Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé! Regina était une femme froide, stricte et coincée... Alors que David était tout le contraire...<p>

Elle entra dans la cuisine et se servit un grand verre de scotch. Elle avait besoin d'un bon remontant!

Elle le but cul sec, elle sentit l'alcool brûler sa gorge, et agir sur ses nerfs.

Mary-Margaret débarqua en voyant son amie dans cet état elle demanda:

"Emma? Ca va?

-Ouais, ouais..."

La jeune femme blonde s'empressa de reprendre un verre.

"On dirait pas... Alors raconte-moi. Le problème c'est quoi? Henry? Regina? Ton nouveau travail? demanda Mary.

-Je viens de voir un truc... Je suis sous le choc.

-C'est quoi?"

Emma but le liquide lentement, et dit:

"J'ai mis Regina sur écoute. Et j'ai découvert qu'elle était souvent au téléphone avec la même personne. Et aujourd'hui, cette personne lui a donné rendez-vous au pont des trolls. Alors, je l'ai suivit, et j'ai découvert que cette personne, c'est David.

-Oui, mais peut-être qu'ils voulaient parler en privé, de choses sur le travail... On en sait rien." répondit Blanche.

Elle voulait savoir la vérité, et le seul moyen c'était de faire croire qu'elle n'était pas affecter par ça.

"Mary, ils ne parlaient pas de travail, j'en suis sûre.

-T'en penses quoi?

-Je pense que Regina et David sont secrètement ensemble."

Le coeur de Mary s'arrêta en entendant cette phrase. Elle était triste, parce qu'elle aimait David. Elle était également énervée, parce que c'était elle qui devait être avec lui, pas Regina. Mais d'une part, elle était folle de joie, car grâce à cette révélation, elle pouvait mettre son plan en action. Elle devait simplement être patiente. Mais maintenant qu'elle se doutait de leur relation, elle allait faire au plus vite pour que David et elle soient ensemble. Les choses n'allaient pas être faciles, mais elle était déterminée à réussir.

* * *

><p>Rumple travailler sur un sortilège. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la véritable puissance d'Ariana il avait réussi à créer un certain nombre de nouveau sortilège. Il était actuellement, entrain d'en créer mais il avait du mal avec le bébé qui pleurait sans cesse. Ariana était dans son cosy, sur la table sur laquelle il travaillait. Elle était bruyante, et elle ne faisait que pleurer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration, en essayant de se calmer.<p>

"Tu vas arrêter de gueuler!" hurla-t-il.

Les pleurs du bébé devinrent de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus comme ça, il sortit son téléphone et l'appela.

"Venez tout de suite." dit-il.

Il s'approcha du bébé, et tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait.

Blanche arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'arrière-boutique.

"Gold! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?!" demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Il serra la mâchoire, et dit:

"Ça s'entend pas?!

-Vous m'avez fait venir parce qu'elle pleure?

-Trouvez un moyen, n'importe lequel. J'ai besoin de silence pour travailler."

Elle s'approcha du bébé et le prit dans ses bras.

"Vous vous occupez d'elle au moins?

-Oui, elle est nourrie et changée, je vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

-Vous la changez?! Demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Ne vous méprenez pas ma chère j'utilise la magie pour la changer et la nourrir... Je lui ai changé ses couches des dizaines de fois mais elle continue de chouiner!"

Elle berça le bébé dans ses bras, Ariana se calma lentement.

"Comment vous avez-fait? ,demanda Rumple incrédule.

-Il y a une chose que vous ne lui donnez pas.

-Ah, oui?! Et c'est quoi?

-Un bébé a besoin d'attention et d'amour."

Il portait une expression de dégoût.

"Je ne comprends pas c'est pourtant exactement ce que je fais! ironisa-t-il.

-Vous? Laissez-moi rire.

-S'il elle recommence à chouiner je vous appelle!

-Non, non! Vous la prenez dans vos bras et vous la bercez, c'est pas si compliqué!

-Mais vous êtes folle?! Jamais de la vie! Plutôt mourir! Je suis le grand et puissant ténébreux, bercer un bébé ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes!

-Très bien, vous voulez savoir comment vous la calmez?"

Le ténébreux, en avait vraiment marre. Il hocha la tête.

"Vous vous déguisez en princesse, et vous lui faîtes une petite danse." dit-elle.

Elle se mit à rire, en imaginant la scène.

"Oui, bien sûr et ensuite je vais faire un tour sur ma licorne!" , hurla-t-il. "Vous vous foutez de moi!"

Elle posa le bébé endormi dans le cosy et dit:

"Non, pas du tout." un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle sortit de l'arrière boutique et cria:

"Pensez-y, je pense que le costume de Cendrillon vous irez à ravir."

Elle se mit à rire, et sortit du magasin.

Rumple détourna le regard, et fixa le bébé dans son cosy qui remuait légèrement. Il s'approcha du bébé et chuchota:

"Elle dit n'importe quoi... Cendrillon?! Je ne suis même pas blond... A la limite, je ne sais pas moi... Pocahontas!"

Il fronça les sourcils, et soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que je raconte?! J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir..."

* * *

><p>Il lui prit de nouveau la main et ils marchèrent le long de la rivière. C'était une ambiance détendue, le bruit de l'eau et le souffle du vent, les détendaient tous les deux. David accéléra, mais Regina eut du mal à suivre le rythme.<p>

"David, moins vite! hurla-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Avec ce genre de chaussures," elle montra ses escarpins, " il m'est impossible de marcher aussi vite que vous!"

Il rit à sa réponse.

"Vous n'avez pas mal aux pieds, à force de les mettre? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais il faut souffrir pour être belle. Et puis, j'aime bien.

-Oui, j'aime quand vous les portez!"

Elle se mit à rire, et leva un sourcil. David était écarlate.

"Je veux dire... Elles vous vont bien.

-Et bien merci."

Regina avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer avec ses escarpins. Elle marcha un peu plus rapidement mais elle glissa sur une pierre, et s'écroula. David se retourna rapidement et il la retint avant qu'elle tombe.

"J'ai failli tombé... chuchota-t-elle.

-Mais je vous ai rattrapé..."

Il avait ses mains sur sa taille, elle s'agrippait à lui par les bras. Il lui sourit doucement, et s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres. Le rythme cardiaque de Regina s'accéléra en le voyant se rapprocher.

Ils se rapprochèrent, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il avança un peu plus, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un long et tendre baiser. David était hypnotisé par celui-ci. Il avait eu tellement envie de l'embrasser, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il souhaitait goûter à ses lèvres rouges.

Le baiser était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, il s'y perdait, il ressentait des choses nouvelles, mais enivrantes. Regina était décidément celle que son cœur souhaitait. Il n'y avait pas que du désir dans ce baiser, il y avait un ensemble d'émotions, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Il était profond et fort, intense et doux.

Regina se sentait littéralement voler, en ressentant les lèvres de David bougeaient contres les siennes. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée avec autant de délicatesse, de bienveillance, mais surtout d'amour. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité avec autant de douceur et de soin.

Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, Regina Mills s'est sentie aimer. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, et la seule personne qui le faisait, à arrêter il y a très peu de temps. Cette sensation, lui donnait des frissons, elle eut les larmes aux yeux tellement l'émotion était forte. Ce baiser réparait peu à peu, son cœur brisé.

Il la pressa contre lui, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et il se rencontrèrent dans un lent et passionné baiser. Cette fois ci, le désir était plus intense. Ces dernières semaines, il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour les séparer. Mais maintenant ils étaient seuls, et ils profitaient de chaque seconde. Ils étaient seuls au monde et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

C'était un sentiment nouveau pour eux deux, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils étaient destinés à être semble. Ils se sont embrassés, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, aucuns d'entre eux ne voulait s'arrêter. Le temps était arrêté à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

Chaque baiser était différent, unique. Mais toujours débordant d'émotions. Une d'entre elles se dégageaient plus que les autres, l'amour.


End file.
